Wild Horses and Wooden Bows
by BrittanaWatson
Summary: Santana Lopez, a lone rider, journeys her way across Middle-Earth. Along the way she finds herself integrated within a group of diverse beings. One obnoxious beyond belief, one strong and stubborn, another young and loyal, and the last, a being of pure beauty. Au. Santana's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, hello, hellooo! So, I'm guessing - well assuming that from the summary (as well as the listen genre) you now know that this is going to be an adventure story. Because what you want, you get...or what the majority want, you get ;) Now some heads up, I'm not sure if this story will have three updates per week like Procedure did, but I'm aiming for two; every Wednesday and Sunday. Also, I'm posting the first two chapters now to see if you're actually interested in this type of story.**

 **Confession, I am a total Lord of the Rings fan and so if you're not, 1. I apologize and 2. see if you like ow I'm writing things and if not I'll try and write you something that will interest you after this story. So this story is loosely based of the LotR movies but ultimately a Brittana story because I mean...it's Brittana.**

 **As we go along, for those who haven't seen LotR, there will be some confusing terms in later chapters, and in the ending A/N of those chapters I will put descriptions so you know what the hell I'm talking about.**

 **So yeah, be sure to let me know what you think about the idea like I said, I'm sure all of you had differentiating ideas of what I meant by adventure, and if you want this to continue on.**

 **-B**  
 **BrittanaWatson (Twitter)**

* * *

 **Fourth Age, September, 727**

Wet mud splashes against your knee length boots once you descend from atop your dark roan horse. Heavy drops of rain pelt down against the cloth hood covering your head, the ends of your hair exposed to receive their fair share.

It was the first rain Middle-Earth had received in three long weeks, creating filthy puddles to cover the lands over the period of forty eight hours. Good for the foliage, not so good for your journey across from Rivendell. Having to spend time as the sun set to find dry ground suitable for sleep, and dry wood to light a flame. Of course it was nothing you couldn't handle, just a minor nuisance you'd rather go without.

You look at the tall wooden gate in front of you, blocking you from stepping foot into the dingy village of Bree. You look back at Eder as you pull your large satchel from his saddle, and he blinks his dark eyes at you slowly before blowing a puff of air into your face from his nose, trying to nudge your face with his.

You let out a quiet laugh, understanding his impatience, and gently brush your hand down his snout, "Let's get you out of this rain." You suggest softly and crack a grin when he lifts his head and shakes his head happily. You take his reins and lead him towards the gate, lifting your hand to give two firm knocks.

You wait not even three seconds before a small wooden window opens and reveals an older white man with missing teeth, grey hair clinging to the sides of his face despite the hood he wears to keep dry.

Eder stomps his front left hoof as he takes a step back and you shush him comfortingly before turning back to the man.

"What do you want?" he asks impatiently. Eder snorts at his tone and you try to keep from smiling as you clear your throat and fix your hood to reveal more of your face. "You again." He says and you lift your shoulders. Figuring he wasn't going to get an answer out of you, the man closes the window before unlatching the door and pulling it open for you and your companion.

You nod in thanks to the old man and lead Eder, shaking out his mane, down the wet, muddy street towards The Prancing Pony, the only Inn in the village.

Men and women standing under porch roofs along the sides stare at you suspiciously as you and Eder get closer and closer to the Inn. Eder snorts and you hum in reply, patting his neck softly.

"Come on, boy." You say and walk him to the wooden rail where another two horses were waiting for their riders. You smile when the two shake their manes and whine happily in greeting. Eder straightens his neck and you laugh quietly, guiding him between the two before tying his reins to the post, a wooden hood covering the area above to keep the horses sheltered from the rain. You open your satchel and pull out an apple and the remaining amount of bread from your journey, ripping it into three before feeding each horse. Next is the apple which you cut into three. Eder eyes the white horse as you feed her the apple and you roll your eyes at his jealous gaze. "Behave." You tell him and he snorts, lowering his head to take a drink from the trough. You shake your head in amusement and give the white horse a last gentle pat before turning and heading inside the Inn.

* * *

As soon as you step into the building you're met with deafening cheers as the men at the bar smash their glasses of beer together, hollering with deep laughter as the suds and liquid spill over the edges. But it wasn't only men causing uproar. It never is. A large belch was released from a red bearded dwarf, looking around carefully before letting out another to entertain his friends around the table.

 _What daft creatures_ , you tell yourself, grimacing at the sight.

You take a few more steps inside while gazing around for an empty spot, finding one in the back corner. You walk over towards it, stepping out of the way of couples, friends, and singles dancing and singing. One clumsy dwarf bumps you from behind, forcing you to stumble before sending him an annoyed look.

"Watch where –" he starts to grumble before catching sight of your eyes, "My apologies, beautiful." He grins, in dire need of a tooth doctor. You walk away from him only to have him grab your arm and pull you back. "Where are you going, love? I can interest you in a glass?" he asks with a laugh while his friends continue dancing, watching none the less.

"No. Now release my arm, _dwarf_." You snap and rip your limb from his hold. He scowls at you and you fix your cloak before carrying on towards the back table. You let out a tired sigh as you try to relax in the chair, having ridden Eder for forty eight hours, only taking breaks for a couple hours sleep. It was a refreshing change.

"Can I get you anything?" a girl asks.

"Beer." You tell her, pulling your worn gloves off your hands and setting them on the table, "And a room at the Inn, thank you."

"Of course." You lift your head when she leaves and shift the chair closer to the wall so you can lean against it. With your placement you are shielded from half of the pub, the side where most patrons are settled. You run your cautious gaze over the pub before resting your head back against the wall and closing your tired eyes.

"Your drink," You snap your eyes open, "and your key." She adds, placing your beer and rustic room key on the table in front of you. She gives you a smile and you nod your head in thanks, taking your drink in your hand while pocketing the key. You hand her a few coins and watch her leave before leaning your head back against the wall, placing your drink back on the table.

* * *

Your eyes dance around the room as a man and a woman turn the individual chairs upside down, resting them on the table. The drunk dwarves and men patrons being ushered out of the pub as it's time to close. You take your key out of your pocket and flip it between your first two fingers as you push your chair back and get to your feet.

You blink and move out of the way of the two tidying up, heading to the staircase at the back of the pub. You nod at the burly man behind the bar and he nods in return while cleaning a mug with a rag. Your feet carry you up the stairs. The hallway is short and narrow. There is no way more than two people could walk beside each other. You squint as you look at the tiny number engraved on the key and wet your lips, lifting your head.

When you find your room at the end of the hall next to a large window looking out to the wide open field beyond the gates of Bree and rest your hand on the windowsill, looking up at the sky. You whisper a few words of prayer to Felipe watching over you from above, your lips twitching upwards when one of the stars glistens brighter than the others. You turn around and slide the key into the lock, turning the key to the left. You hear the click and push the door open, stepping inside the small room, only large enough to hold a bed and a table to the side of it with a lantern to be lit.

You drop your bag at the foot of the bed and lock the door behind you before dragging your feet over to the cheap mattress. You drop to down to the bed and lay down, resting your arms under your head as you close your eyes.

You tense when you hear a creak of the floor boards outside your door and get up silently, sliding a dagger from your pack on your way to the door. You turn the handle, slowly, and yank the door open, smoothly wrapping your arm around the neck of the tall man, holding the tip of the dagger against his neck.

A scream sounds from behind you and you turn around with the man to see the woman from below, holding her hands to her mouth as she shakes her head pleadingly.

"Please! Please let him go." She whimpers and you furrow your brows, glancing down at the man. Only then do you realize he's not wearing the familiar silver armor, nor wielding a weapon.

You release him instantly and he drops to the ground, scrambling to get away from you with wide eyes.

"I thought you were someone else." You tell him, tucking your dagger into the back of your trousers, "My sincere apologies." You bow your head faintly as the woman helps the man to his feet, checking over his neck. The man nods at you nervously and you swallow and mumble another apology before ducking back into your room and locking the door.

You slump against it and let out a shaky breath, your eyes darting around the room as you run a hand through your hair.

This was crazy.

You shouldn't have to be looking over your shoulder and worrying about waking up to a sword at your throat, but yet you are. You are terrified that men from your _home_ were sent to kill you. Orders given from your very own parents.

You scowl at the thought of them and toss your dagger back onto your bag as you move passed your bed and to the small window, overlooking the street and lean against the wall.

You just want to find a place where you won't have to worry about being hunted. You already had to leave your birth home and the place you really look to as home, just to keep the ones you love from being harmed further than they had been. You sigh, looking at the town below, your hand lifting to take the pendant around your neck between two fingers.

* * *

 **A/N: Continue, continue! Another chapter!**

 **-B**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: *points down* *whispers* there's more!**

 **-B**

* * *

 **Fourth Age, October, 727**

"Miss."

You look towards the bar and nod with a smile in greeting of the morning as the burly man wipes down the counter.

It has been a month since you first arrived in Bree and the Inn has become a short term home for you. The kind people inside becoming friends.

You head straight for the door of the pub and Inn, stepping outside, momentarily blinded by the bright beams of the sun. You walk to the horse shelter along the side of the Inn and smile at Eder, pulling a big apple from your satchel. You hold it to his nose and he takes the whole thing in his mouth, chomping away happily while shaking his mane in greeting at you. You pat his neck fondly, noticing the absence of other horses and look around and behind you.

Men, women, and children walk through the streets, heading to work or just out for a morning stroll, the children mostly running around in the street for fun. It wasn't as warm as it had been the month prior but it wasn't bad. There was still warmth in the air and the sun always blessed you when you were out.

"We'll head out soon, my friend." You say softly to your companion and he snorts at you, blowing warm huffs into your face. You chuckle and brush your hand down his nose before untying his reins from the wooden rail. You keep a firm hold on them while pulling the strap of your satchel higher on your shoulder, leading Eder out into the street of Bree.

* * *

You walk for a while through town and eventually stop at the market. Men and women, mostly the former, standing behind and beside poorly built crates and shacks, shelved with fruits and vegetables, meats, potatoes, and more. A few offer new, poor clothing.

You look around, keeping your free hand on your satchel just in case someone tries to pull a quick steal, and lead Eder to a fruit vendor.

The woman behind the table smiles widely, revealing her yellow, crooked teeth, and you nod in greeting.

"Apple?" she offers, holding her hand out towards the crate of apples at the front of the table. You pull out a few coins and hand all of them to her, watching her eyes grow wide with gratitude as you pluck three apples from the crate, handing one to Eder while tucking another into your satchel for later. The woman thanks you profusely as you take a bite of the third, tipping your head as you turn and lead Eder from the vendor to continue browsing.

You're just finishing your apple, and toss the core to the side of the street, when it starts to rain. It's light at first but after a few moments, enough for you to pull your hood over your head, it starts pouring down, turning the dry dirt street to a long wet puddle itself.

Your boots squish with every step and Eder shakes his head and snorts in annoyance as you stop at a vendor for clothing. You look through the small pile of clothing and manage to find trousers, a leather vest, and a long, hooded, dark cloak that will do you nicely.

"These three shall do nicely." You tell the man, running your hand over the material as he smiles proudly, "How does eight silvers sound?" you ask the man and smile faintly in amusement when his eyes bug out from his head.

"Eight silvers? That is too much, Miss." He says roughly, scratching his head.

"They seem to be fine quality." You tell him while picking out eight silver coins. You hold them out to him and he picks out four before bowing in thanks. "I insist." You say, holding your hand higher. He looks at you and your genuine smile before accepting the other four coins. You nod and fold the new clothes, stuffing them into your satchel.

As you turn you catch movement in the corner of your eye and tense. Your hand subconsciously moves to your dagger held in a pocket sewn into Eder's saddle and you glance around. Your hand falls back to your side slowly and you let out a breath before stepping back to give room to a couple walking by, and turn, heading back to the Inn.

The cloak you are wearing now is soaked through and the ends of your hair are drenched, drips of rain sliding down your nose and chest, the rain angled.

You get Eder set under the roof above the horse's shelter and tie him to the post, feeding him the last apple in your satchel as you pet his mane. His looks at you with his dark eyes and you smile before it falters, catching a faint reflection of a man creeping up behind you. Eder starts to buck and you rip your dagger from its place in the saddle pocket, twisting out of the way when the man goes to grab you from behind.

You clock him in the back of the head with the end of the dagger and kick him to the ground, pressing your knee into his lower back while yanking his head back by his long black hair.

He hisses and you position your blade at his throat.

"You should know better than to try and sneak up on me, boy." You growl, pressing the blade closer to his throat.

"I'm just following orders." He growls and you tighten your grip of his hair. He lets out a yell and you put more pressure on his back, pulling his head further back.

"Yes." You agree, "But now you are being given new orders." You tell him. He hisses through his teeth and you pull even more. A little further and his spine will snap. "You are to return to wherever you came from." You tell him, "I will let you go and you will get to your feet, mount your horse, and ride. Do not look back. Do not even _think_ about trying to make a move. I'll be one step ahead of you and I will kill you. Do you understand me?" to recite calmly and he goes to nod his head, wincing at your tight hold.

"Yes, prin-"

"Do not call me that." You say sternly and push his head down, getting to your feet. You put your dagger in the back of your trousers, watching the assassin slowly rise to his feet. He glares at you with a clenched jaw and you keep your gaze calm and collected as you nod for him to be on his way. He runs a hand through his long black hair and winces when he goes to take a step forward. He turns, knowing you'll kill him before he can even touch you, and turns, leaving.

Eder blows out of his nose and you glance back at him, resting your forehead against his nose fondly.

* * *

You look to the side when one of the doors in the hallway opens and a young couple stumbles out. The young man tries grabbing at girl around the waist as she giggles and squeals his name with a blush. You watch them run to the stairs, laughing and having fun, before turning the pendant around your neck over with your fingers and looking back out the window.

It was the evening and the sun had set a while ago and the pub below was already filled with men and dwarves alike, all looking to get plastered out of their mind either alone or with their friends.

You'd spent a month in Bree thinking about where to head next or if you should just stay permanently, but after what happened outside with the long haired man, or more so boy, you decided it's better to leave the town of Bree and find a new place to settle.

A far off howl reaches your ears and you shift your gaze towards the beginning of a forest beyond the gate. You turn the pendant between your fingers one last time before dropping your hand and going to enter your room when you hear a loud smash from below. You look towards the stairs leading down to the pub as the men and dwarves hollering and cheering stop instantly, and slowly head over.

You descend a few of the steps, resting your hands on the wooden railing and look around before your gaze settles on a tall, burly man with red beard and very large arms glaring at two dwarves; one tan with the most ridiculous haircut you've ever seen, and the other with the most unfortunate sized mouth and blond hair. You study the three of them, noticing the man's dripping beard and the front of his shirt soiled, and look back at the dwarves as the big mouthed one shifts behind the other trying to look unafraid.

And then all hell breaks loose.

Your eyebrows rise as the man grabs both dwarves from the fronts of their shirts, lifting them off their feet and slamming them onto the bar while everyone around them starts fighting. You move down a step to get a better look at the large fight taking place, never seeing anything like it before. You watch the red bearded man release the blond dwarf and lift his fist to hit the tan one but the blonde one stands on the bar and jumps at the man, grabbing his arm.

The tan dwarf tries to pry the man's hand from the front of his shirt as the blond grabs the man's beard, pulling and dragging a pained yell from him.

"Get off me, tiny man!" the man shouts, grabbing the blond from the back of his collar. He throws him to the ground and the blond gasps in pain while the tan dwarf bites the man's hand. "Ah!"

The tan dwarf jumps to the ground and pulls the blond dwarf up, trying to drag him away from the enraged man as you watch on with an amused smile.

"On your feet, mate." You hear him say, slapping the blonds face to bring him to his senses. "Oh hell." He says when he backs up into a very large belly. He slowly turns around and the fat man punches him, sending him falling to the dirty floor.

"Damn dwarf." The red bearded man growls, lifting the tan one up from the back of his shirt.

You watch him struggle against the man as the blond one gets to his feet weakly. You descend the rest of the stairs and lean against the closest column as the blond on is shoved towards the red bearded man.

He laughs heartedly as the tan one continues to struggle and you sigh heavily, pushing off of the column as the man pulls his free arm back, his fist clenched tightly.

"Let him go." You say easily and everyone looks back at you while the man stops his fist inches from the tan dwarfs face. He cracks an eye open, lowering his hands to block his face, and looks at you hopefully before his shoulder drop in defeat at seeing you're a girl.

"This is none of your concern, love." The man chuckles, reeling his arm back.

"Maybe so, but you've already proven that you have him beat." You say, moving forwards as the men surrounding the three look at you, barely moving out of your way. "There isn't any need for you to hit him unless you feel that's the only way to prove your strength. And if that is the reason, going after a _dwarf_ won't prove much. Maybe try someone your own size." You shrug, stopping a few feet in front of him as the dwarf scowls.

"Hey!"

"Puck!" the blond one hisses, shaking his head as one man holds him back. _Puck_ huffs as the red bearded man eyes you.

"Someone my own size? You?" he laughs and then men around him soon join in as you let out a disappointed sigh. "You're but a woman."

"Being a woman doesn't make me weak."

"Oh, Lass." He shakes his head with a grin and you put your hand on your hip, feeling the handle of your dagger tucked into your trousers. "Step back before you get yourself hurt. Maybe I'll offer you an ale." He looks back at Puck and pulls his hand back.

A cry of pain fills the room as your hand lowers, Puck dropping to the ground as the man wraps his hand around the handle of your dagger, pulling it from his shoulder. Puck scurries away from him on his hands and knees and the blond stomps on the man who is holding his foot, following Puck as you move forwards quickly, grabbing the man's wrist and bending it the wrong way, getting him to drop the dagger into your awaiting hand as he screams. You throw your elbow back and up into his face and he stumbles back, falling into the table behind him as you flip the dagger in your hand so you're holding it properly.

The men around you take uncertain steps back as the red bearded man cradles his hand to his chest, his eyes full of tears and rimmed red, and you walk passed them and back to the stairs, nodding at the burly man behind the bar before heading to your room.

* * *

You smile and nod in goodbye to the three who run the pub and inn on your way out of the door and a cool breeze blows against you, lifting your cloak. You walk to the horse shelter and smile at Eder when he lifts his head to see who it is. You pull out an apple and feed it to him before pulling your pack from your shoulder, fixing it to his saddle. You place one of your daggers into the pocket and untie his reins. You brush your hand down his nose as he blinks slowly and pat his neck before you turn around.

"Christ!" you exclaim, stumbling back.

"Hello."

"What do you want?" you ask the blond dwarf from last night and he beams at you, brushing his dirty blond hair from his eyes. You look over his poor outfit, patched trousers, a short sleeved tunic, and leather boots that have surely seen better days. You lift your gaze back to his eyes and his boyish smile, arching a brow.

"We wanted to thank you for last night." He says and you furrow your brows.

"We?"

"Me and Puck." He says, pointing his thumb over his shoulder. You blink at him and he slowly glances behind him, dropping his shoulder with a huff before mumbling a 'one moment' and scurrying around the corner.

You glance back at Eder who glances at you with an unimpressed look, and look back ahead of you when the blond dwarf comes back, dragging Puck behind him. You watch them with a suspicious eye as they bicker quietly before they get in a scuffle, Puck getting the blond on in a headlock.

You roll your eyes and tug lightly on Eder's reins, walking passed the two dwarves.

"Wait!"

You keep moving, only stopping when the blond runs in front of you.

"I don't have time for this, dwarf." You say and he frowns.

"Please, just…hold on." He says and you groan in annoyance. The blond one manages to get Puck in front of you and he rolls his eyes. The blond shoves him closer to you and you arch a brow. "Like I said, we wanted to thank you for last night." He smiles.

"Okay." You nod, looking at Puck.

"I could've handled it. I had him right where I wanted him." He says and you nod slowly.

"I'm sure." You say mockingly.

"Puck, just say thank you already."

"Quiet, Sam."

Sam shoves Puck back and Puck stumbles before charging at Sam, tackling him to the ground. You watch them roll about, hitting and kicking each other, before shaking your head at their ridiculous antics and leading Eder to the Bree gate. The old man who guards the entrance nods at you, getting two younger men to pull open the large gate while you mount Eder, pulling the hood of your cloak over your head.

You look out at the open land and tighten your hold on the reins, clicking your tongue twice with a gentle snap of the reins and Eder heads out.

* * *

 **A/N: Okaaaay now. Keep going, or no? Anyway, this is actually really fun for me to write so I'll probably be a loser and continue it for my own enjoy anyway but yeah if you want me to continue with it for all of you I will. You know I love y'all.**

 **Oh! And it's still Wednesday, so chapter three will be up on Sunday, which happens to be my day of birth which I will be celebrating with all the mother's around the world, which includes soon to be mama, Naya. We're secretly connected. Mwah!**

 **-B**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I'm really glad that a lot of you are interested in this story. It's really fun, to be honest! Like I promised, Sunday's update. Want to say Happy Mother's day to all the mother's out there!**

 **-B**  
 **BrittanaWatson (Twitter)**

* * *

 **Fourth Age, October, 727**

Eder carries you across the wide grasslands as you head east to Moria, a city within the Misty Mountains, beyond Eregion. Never once have you traveled there but you remember stories about the dwarf city built into the mountain. You are hoping you'll be given shelter for a few days so you can decide upon a final destination, should the dwarf folk be so kind.

You glance around the lands in boredom, letting out a heavy sigh as you remove your hood from your head. Your hair blows in the light October breeze and Eder shakes his head, his mane brushing against your fingers as you keep hold of his reins.

Your body sways side to side faintly as Eder slowly trots along. You wrap the reins around you right hand and direct Eder to head to the top of the small hill of the land. When you reach the top you pull on Eder's reins, bringing him to a stop. He does so and with your left hand you retrieve the rolled up map of Middle-Earth you keep in your pack.

You unroll it, holding it with both hands and scan your eyes over the tattered parchment.

"Christ, we've still a long way to go." You mumble, letting go of the map with your right hand to stroke Eder's mane. He blows out through his nostrils and you hum in response, chewing the inside of your cheek. You look up from the map and gaze out towards the horizon, spotting raised land along it. You look back down to the map, seeing four humps and groan at the distance between your current position and Moria. "Must be more than a week's journey yet."

Eder whines, reeling back and you pull on the rein, calming him while looking around. No sight of green. You sigh. That means you'll be camping out in the open.

"Well that's just beautiful." You mumble sarcastically, tucking the map away. You look behind you seeing the sun more than half way across the sky. It will be nightfall within a few short hours. Letting out another sigh you click your tongue at Eder and snap the reins lightly, urging him to continue on his way.

* * *

The dagger pierces straight through the snake, ceasing its movement, and you step on the head of the reptile and take back your dagger. You slide it into your belt and grab the snake by its neck, tossing it aside and further from your campsite and away from Eder.

You brush your hands on your thighs and walk back over to the small fire you managed to get started, Eder laying on the hard ground a few feet away, the light from the fire lighting up his face. He blinks lazily as you drop down next to him. You rearrange your packs near Eder's front and remove your cloak as you lean back against Eder's sturdy body. You let out a sigh and rest your head back, pulling your cloak up over your front to keep warm, staring into the dancing flame.

The sun had set a short while ago and only the stars shined in the sky. It would be long before the sun came back up but knowing that left you uncomfortable. It was nerve wrecking camping with the surrounding forest as your nightly protection from those sent out to hunt you, but with nothing but openness, you were even more uncertain.

But you were terribly tired.

You stifle a yawn an Eder shakes his head making you chuckle softly.

You run your hand down his long strong neck and wet your lips. You blink at the flame and your eyes suddenly feel heavier. You blink again, clenching your jaw, and after a few seconds your eyes slowly flutter closed.

* * *

Your eyes snap open and you tense, glancing around ahead of you. Eder's slowly steady breathing lets you know he's still fast asleep and you narrow your eyes, making out a wide figure in the distance slowly making its way towards you. You clench your jaw and watch the figure, tilting your head faintly when it breaks into two.

"There's a fire!"

"Shut up, idiot!"

You watch as the figure on the right shoves the other back, hissing at the other and furrow your brows while slowly grabbing the hilt of your long sword, quickly and quietly unsheathing it from its holder while rolling onto your knees. You freeze, lifting your head as you watch the figures too involved with arguing to notice you and you silently move away from the lit circle, circling the area until you're behind both the figures.

"I told you we should've left sooner."

"You said nothing of the sort!"

"Bloody hell, shut up!"

You lunge forwards and hit the one to your left with your elbow before grabbing the one to your right, pulling them in front of you while pulling your forearm tight against their neck. The one on the ground groans in pain while pushing themselves back to their feet and you pull tighter against the other's neck while pointing your sword at the other.

"Woah, woah, calm down!"

Your eyes return to their normal state, no longer narrowed in a glare, when the figure's face is lit by the flame of the fire.

"You followed me?" you hiss, pushing your sword tip against Puck's neck as his eyes widen further.

"I-it was that one's idea." He stutters, pointing at the dwarf seconds from unconsciousness. You let go of Sam, pushing him towards Puck. Sam stumbles and Puck falls on his backside with Sam landing on him.

"What are you doing here?" you ask coldly, slowly circling the two on the ground with your sword pointed at them.

Puck and Sam both try scurrying away from the sword and you step on Puck's foot, keeping him from moving as he yelps, and grab the back of Sam's tunic, yanking him closer to you before sheathing your sword and grabbing Puck. You lift them both to their feet and carry them by the fire, throwing them towards Eder who is now standing and blowing puffs of air from his nose with his head bowed.

"Holy horse…" Sam mumbles in panic as he and Puck stare up at Eder with wide eyes.

You move behind them and watch them as them back up carefully, stilling when they bump back into you.

"Please don't kill us." Sam whimpers and Puck shoves Sam to the side.

"You jackass! Why'd I let you talk me into this?" he shouts, pouncing on Sam to beat him.

You furrow your brows as you watch them grapple and glance at Eder as he looks at you. You shake your head with an eye roll and run a hand through your hair with an annoyed huff. You put your hands on your hips as the two dwarves roll around, wrestling like days before in Bree. How did you not know they were following you?

"Alright, that's enough." You snap, stepping forward. You grab the back of each dwarf's tunics and yank them to their feet, holding them apart as they reach for each other. "I said _enough_." You growl, shoving them both back. They stumble but catch themselves and look at you fearfully as you glare at them.

"Apologies, it's just we've been on our own for a long time and Puck is always getting us in trouble," Sam mumbles, brushing his hair from his face as Puck dusts off his trousers with a scowl, "You're the first to stand up for us and-"

"Get to the point, dwarf." You groan.

Sam blushes and fists the front hem of his tunic nervously, "We'd very much like to join you on your journey to wherever it is you're going." He says.

You look between the two of them, both looking at you expectantly, before grinning in amusement, letting out a laugh. You run your hand through your hair as you laugh, shaking your head at the two as their hopeful looks falter.

You let out a sigh with a smile and wet your lips as you look at them, "Never in a million ages." You state firmly, "Now head home." You tell them, ushering them off.

"Don't shoo us." Puck grumbles and you arch a brow, pushing on his back with the flat of your boot. He falls forward and growls as you smirk, looking to Sam with your hand on the hilt of your sword.

Sam swallows and frowns, putting his hand on Puck's shoulder, "Let's go, Puck."

You nod and go back to Eder, petting his neck as the both of you watch the dwarves shuffle away.

* * *

Days later you and Eder reach a point of Greyflood river. You had traveled through the hills you had seen on the horizon the evening before the two dwarves interrupted your sleep, and it was the first time you had a large amount of water within your reach.

You easily dismount from Eder and lead him to the river side, letting go of his reins to allow him peace as he rehydrates. You look around with squinted eyes, deciding it was a good spot to camp for the night, the sun already beginning to set.

You remove your saddle and packs from Eder's back, relieving him of the extra weight, dropping everything a fair distance from the water before removing your cloak and leather vest, leaving you in your dark trousers and off white tunic spotted with dirt.

You pull a string from inside your pack and run a hand through your hair before pulling it up out of your face. You tie the string, keep your hair atop your head in a gathered bun. You crouch, grabbing your water container. Your eyes scan the area around you as you stand before you move to the river. You fill the container half way, gulping the water down before refilling it and putting the cap on.

You place your container back with your things before untying the strings of your tunic, pulling it over your head. You drop it and kick off your boots before you step out of your trousers, leaving you in your undergarments. You glance to the side and roll your eyes when you see Puck and Sam drop to the ground, trying to stay hidden from you, and shake your head, pulling out a new pair of black trousers and the vest you bought in Bree.

You go to the river and walk in, letting out a content sigh. Eder lifts his head to look at the dwarves and you dunk your head under the water, running your hands over your face to clean the dirt from your skin. You poke your head back up, taking a breath and look down, grabbing the string from your hair before it floats away. You dunk under again, running your hands through your locks before standing up and squeezing your hair between your hands. You then tie the string into a circle and slip it on your wrist, using your teeth to tighten it so you don't lose it.

"I know you're there, dwarves." You call out quietly, getting out of the water.

Sam lifts his head hesitantly and Puck follows afterwards. You just arch a brow and the two jump to their feet and jog over as you roll your eyes and move to your clothing.

"Well hello." Puck smirks and you shoot him a sharp look. He shrinks back, heading to the river and you watch him before glancing at Sam who just blushes and looks away, following Puck to the water.

You wring your hair out and use your cloak to pat yourself dry until your undergarments are only damp. You slip on your trousers and vest, glancing up through your lashes towards Puck and Sam acting like children in the river with Eder watching them.

You take your dirty clothes in your arms, walking to the river to clean them.

"You two don't listen." You say, glancing towards them. The two stop from splashing around and Sam wipes his hair from his eyes as Puck swallows the water in his mouth.

"We have nowhere to go. We can't stay in Bree, they hate us." Sam says before huffing and pointing of his shoulder, "Well, they hate Puck."

"But wherever I go, Sam follows." Puck speaks up quickly, walking through the water to get to you. He drops down on the rocks and picks a small one up, skipping it along the top of the river. "Where are ya headed, lass?" he asks, looking at you with a grin.

You pause from cleaning your tunic with a rock, and shake your head at yourself.

"Moria." You state.

"Moria?!" Sam exclaims in excitement. Eder reels on his hind legs and Sam falls on his backside into the lake, having been holding his hand out to pet Eder.

You crack a faint smile as Eder snorts, going back to drinking from the river.

"Moria as in the dwarf city under the mountain?" Sam asks, poking his head out from under the water. You nod, keeping your eyes on task as you begin to clean your trousers, tossing your tunic from the water.

"That's the place."

"Well now you must let us join you!" Puck beams, clapping a hand on your shoulder. You slowly look at his hand and then look at his face, arching a warning brow. He lifts his hand quickly, pulling it away with a mumbled apology. You stand after grabbing your tunic from the rocks, and move to Eder. You lay your clothing flat over his back and he shakes his mane, lowering his head in thanks, the clothing cooling his back.

You pet his neck, making sure your clothes are flat so the sun will dry them while cooling Eder, and brush your hair behind your ear as you go back to your packs.

"Well?" Puck asks, walking over with Sam right behind him.

"Well what?" you groan.

"Can we come with you?" Sam smiles and you give him a look, "Please. Our kin in Bree…we could never make it to Moria on our own." He says sadly and you study him before shifting your gaze to Puck, his eyes downcast as he turns a rock over in his hands with a frown.

You roll your eyes at yourself, your weakness, and let out a heavy sigh, "You may accompany me to Moria, and only Moria." You state and both dwarves lift their heads with beaming smiles. They move to wrap their arms around you and you quickly throw a hand out to stop them, "The moment we get inside you leave me and our partnership is through. If at any time you begin to slow me down or annoy me I reserve the right to leave you alone and be on my way. Is that understood?" you ask firmly and the two nod. You eye them carefully before dropping your hand and nodding to yourself, "Good."

* * *

 **A/N: I know you're awaiting Brittany's arrival but I gotta set the stage beforehand. You will see her next chapter though ;) Personally, ch. 4 is one of my favorites so I can't wait for Wednesday!**

 **-B**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, hey! So basically in this authors note I'm just going to tell you that the ending note has a lot of shit worth reading. Questions are answered down there along with some suggestions from myself for y'all. But yes, so this chapter is by far my favorite out of the one's posted. Like when I got to this point in writing I was like "Aw shit, here we go, it's starting" so yeah lol. I hope you like this one. Mwah!**

 **I'm gonna put a link in my bio that is for a map of Middle-Earth, hopefully it works, so if you want you can follow along with where the fuck the group travels because it's alllllllll over and I use the places by names a lot and it can get confusing. So know that will be up in ma bio!**

 **Oh! You may or may not meet Brittana's other half in this one. Just saying. You may ;)**

 **-B**

* * *

 **Fourth Age, November, 727**

"Come along, we're almost there." You call back towards your two shorter travel mates.

It had been five days and four nights since you allowed the dwarves to join you. It hadn't been as bad as you had thought it would have been. The two were quite the pair and extremely entertaining, which you appreciated during the long journey. Of course you didn't let them know you thought as much.

You learnt a decent amount about the two of them as well. Sam, his full name Samuel, comes from a large family of seven brothers and sister and is the third youngest. He's the outcast of the family, never doing anything right by his parents and left home three years prior. He met Puck, whose true name you have yet to learn, while stealing a loaf of bread from the village over from his home. Puck then stole the loaf from him and they fought for it, deciding to split it and became the best of friends on the spot.

Puck was from a similar family. His father barely came home, maybe twice a week, always drunk. Puck had three siblings, two younger sisters and an older brother. They all lived with their mother and again, like Sam, Puck was the outcast. The delinquent always getting in trouble. He snuck from home after meeting Sam and hearing of his plans to travel far from home, and the two headed off to Bree where they lived in the small basement of the bakers building. Until you came around.

You didn't give them much of your story; only that you left home to keep those you love safe. They seemed okay with knowing little to nothing as long as they got to follow you to Moria, a place they heard of as children, never believing existed.

You stop, Eder stopping behind you. You were in the Misty Mountains and the ledges were wide enough but you felt more comfortable walking yourself rather than riding atop Eder and being able to see how far of a fall it would be if something happened.

Ahead of you the mountains open wider so you won't be pressed against the side of the mountain and you let out a relieved breath.

"Lord help us if we fall." Sam mumbles in a shaky voice and you keep from glancing back as you pull on Eder's reins, making sure he steps exactly where you direct him.

"Was there not an alternative way to the gates?" Puck asks nervously and you shake your head.

"Stop complaining. We're almost there." You say, "A day's time max and we'll be parting ways." You tell them, relaxing your shoulders when the mountain opens. The dwarves jump forwards and drop to their knees, trying to hug the ground around them while you keep a hold on Eder's reins and move to the edge of the flat.

You smile in relief as your eyes land on an opening at the bottom of the mountain. Trees and grass line the base of the mountain and a wide lake sits in the middle of the space.

"Bloody hell, we ought to go down there?" Puck asks from behind you and you nod. "Where's the bloody door?" He exclaims and you roll your eyes.

"It's there." You tell him firmly. "My father told me stories of the entrance to Moria. It's hidden but can be revealed." You tell Puck as he looks at you. You look at him, "I can get us in, don't you worry." You grin faintly and he nods.

* * *

"This looks as good as any other place to stay for the night." Puck says while sitting on a small boulder.

You keep your gaze forward as you continue walking, Sam following closely behind.

"We still have plenty of time before the sun sets." You tell him and he groans loudly, "We can make it down further before we need to think about finding a spot to rest."

"We've been at it for hours." He grumbles.

"Oh, shut up, Puck." Sam laughs, "We're almost there!"

You look over your shoulder and crack a faint smile as you watch the blond dwarf slap Puck on the back with a wide grin, "Moria. A whole city of dwarves. And not the old and despicable kind."

"You sure speak fondly of your kin." You laugh quietly, arching a brow at the two as they look at you with dopy smiles.

"We told you about our families." Sam says, hopping onto a rock. "The dwarves back in my village are terrible. Always so rough looking and rude." He states as you and Eder stop to listen. "Not to mention their horrid stench." He scrunches his nose and you chuckle.

"Oh poor you." Puck mocks lightly, pushing Sam from atop the rock, taking his place. "Where I'm from the dwarves are the absolute worst." He says, pointing a thumb at himself. "They walk around with their chests puffed out like they own the entire place." He tells you, puffing his own chest out while marching in his spot, "When in reality, a single flick to their forehead leaves them a blubbering mess." He grins, hopping down.

"How dreadful." You say dramatically with a betraying smile.

"What about your people?" Sam asks and you shrug, "You need not speak specifically of your family but what's it like where you come from?"

"I was birthed in Gondor." You tell them, "The people there are…let's just say I didn't fit in." you say softly.

"Was it due your lonesome personality?" Puck quips with a grin and Eder snorts.

"No." you chuckle, "There was only one person in the entire kingdom who didn't think of me as a nuisance."

"Your mother?"

"Your father?"

"He was a stable boy." You tell them and the two frown. "My family could care less about me. I was an accidental pregnancy. I was the outcast. A bugger in their eyes. Even when I tried to please them they'd shoo me off as if I was some type of pest." You recall with a clenched jaw.

Eder shakes out his mane and you look at him, stroking his neck fondly before looking ahead of you as you continue down the mountain.

"Felipe, the stable boy, was my only true friend." You tell them, smiling faintly as you picture the older boy. "He was my family for years; and through him I met a whole other lot that accepted me and loved me like I was their own."

"In Gondor?"

"God no." you scoff, "Rivendell." You tell them, looking over your shoulder.

"The Elven city?" Sam asks with a captivated look. You nod.

"I thought Elven folk and men didn't get along?" Puck asks in confusion and you snort.

"Firstly, I'm not a man; God forbid."

"Well of course not, that's as clear as day."

You shoot Puck a warning glance and he lifts his hands in defense, a grin plastered across his face.

"Secondly, keeping in mind the differences between the races, I have never heard of any issue between them." You state while slowing to a stop at the bottom of the mountain's crevice. You step down from rock onto grassland and carefully guide Eder behind you as you stay along the side and away from the lake in the middle of the wide open space.

"Finally!" Puck exclaims and you smile, looking towards the far wall of the mountain, the area in front of it cleared away. That must be where the door is located.

"Well," you breathe out, looking back at Sam and Puck, Puck beaming and Sam crouched by the lake, dipping his hand into the water. They both look back at you, "As much as it pains me to say it, I have actually enjoyed your company."

"As have we." Sam beams, getting to his feet, "We don't have to split the second we get inside."

"True." You nod, "But as you both know, I'm more of a lone rider." You remind them.

"You're a bloody liar." Puck grins, "You love having us around ya."

You roll your eyes before Eder reels back on his hind legs, pulling on the reins. You tense, straining your ears and lift your head, gritting your teeth when you spot a figure on the edge of the mountain.

A horn blows and you let go of Eder, unsheathing your sword.

"What's going on?" Sam asks in panic, him and Puck moving closer to you as you pull on Eder's reins to guide him towards the wall of the mountain.

"Orcs." You growl, narrowing your eyes at the hideous goblin looking creature.

"What in hell are Orcs?" Puck exclaims, all of you looking up as a hoard of them begin climbing down the mountain. "Santana?" he shouts in question and you pull one of the daggers from Eder's saddle, handing it to Puck before pulling your second from the back of your trousers, handing it to Sam.

"Why are you giving us these?" Sam asks hesitantly.

You glance back towards the wall and them around you as the Orcs get closer.

"We need to get inside." You tell them, "And to do that, I'm going to need you both to make it there." You finish before nodding, "Get to the door."

* * *

"There is no door!" Puck yells as the three of you run along the grass path between the mountain and the lake, Orcs beginning to drop to the ground and attack.

"There will be." You say while bringing your sword up in a diagonal motion, slicing the front of your first Orc. You push him into the lake and continue on as Puck and Sam try to avoid being touched by anyone.

An Orc drops to the ground in front of you and you twirl your sword around while running towards him, kicking him with the bottom of your boot. He grunts and falls on his back, and you plunge your sword through his abdomen, yanking it out and slicing another Orc as he jumps at you from the mountain wall.

"A little help would be much appreciated!" you call out while looking back towards the dwarves and Eder. You drop your shoulders in disbelief of Sam and Puck trying to mount your horse while blinding slashing the air around them. "Apparently I was right in my assumption of you two being morons!" you shout at them, whistling for Eder to come over. "To the door." You tell him, pushing on Sam's backside to get him on the horse as Puck pulls him up. You slap Eder's bottom and he takes off.

You watch Sam stab an Orc in the eye and Puck kick another in the head while Eder moves, and shake your head.

"Ahhhh!"

You duck quickly while turning around, and thrust your body upwards, slamming your shoulder into the Orc's stomach, knocking him off his feet. You push him off you and into the water before looking around quickly and taking off towards the wall here the door should be, Puck and Sam trying to keep the Orcs away from them as Eder reels back and slams his hoof into a head.

You smirk proudly and turn out of the way of an oncoming hammer, slicing the Orc's arm off before pushing your blade through his chest. You pull it back out and let out a grunt as you are tackled into the lake.

You hold your breath while opening your eyes, keeping a hold on your sword while pushing your other hand against the Orc's face. He bites your hand and you let out a yelp under the water. You pull back you sword, kicking away from him at the same time, before fighting against the water and thrusting your sword through the Orc's stomach. He goes limp and you kick your legs, pulling your sword out while pushing against the Orc.

* * *

You gasp for air the second your head is out of the water and swim to the end of the lake, pulling yourself onto the grass.

"Santana!" You hear Sam yell, "Watch out!" You weakly roll onto your back and stare up at the Orc grinning down at you with the worst teeth you have ever seen. He lifts his rusty sword over his head and you reach for your own sword and flinch when he straightens, his eyes widening.

You watch him in confusion as he stays tense before widening your own eyes when he begins to fall towards you.

"Woah, no, no, no…" you mumble, shuffling backwards as he gets closer to the ground. You pull your legs to your chest and he lands on the ground, his head at your feet, and you stare in shock at the silver arrow in the middle of his spine.

You hear an enraged growl and look behind you while grabbing your sword, and get to your feet as another arrow flies through the air, landing itself in the Orc's temple.

"What the hell…" you breathe in confusion and look around, doing a double take when you glance upwards.

You press yourself back against the wall of the mountain as a tall, slim figure with spiky black hair gracefully lands in front of you from above.

You flinch in surprise and watch with wide eyes as he retrieves the arrows from the Orcs temple and from the other's spine, holding one between his teeth while readying the other in his bow, sending it flying towards an Orc fighting another tall, slender being with pale skin and copper colored hair. The pale one looks towards the black haired man and nods in thanks.

The one in front of you takes off towards another Orc and you slowly get to your feet, moving towards Sam, Puck and Eder clear of Orcs. You swallow and run over, telling them to shut up when they start yelling out questions.

"Shut up, damn it!" you hiss, stepping back to look at the wall. "Okay." You say, thinking back to the stories you were told as a child.

"It's a wall, Santana." Puck mumbles.

"It's a way into Moria. Aqueduct's ruins." You state, running your eyes over the wall, drowning out the sound of fighting behind you.

 _Dwarf doors are invisible when closed, Elpis_. You tilt your head, taking in every minor detail of the wall as the voice in your head continues. _Their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten. Light of the night will guide you._

You whisper a word in Elvish and a white light carves the outline of a large door in front of you. You smile widely, feeling quite proud of yourself and scrunch your nose when Puck and Sam press against your sides, staring at the door in awe.

"What did you do?" Puck whispers and you look from him to the door.

"I told you I can get us in." you tell him and start to read the inscriptions above the entrance. "The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak-" you flinch when Eder lets out a whine, reeling on his hind legs, and look behind you.

Your lips part slowly as you take in the being standing in front of you.

She stands inches taller than you with golden blonde hair falling past her shoulders and sharp crystal eyes that sparkle in the moonlight. Her skin looks incredibly smooth and soft, a faint bit of pink dusting her cheeks. Her lips, thin and pink, pulled into a tight line.

"Who are you?" she asks carefully, her voice as angelic as they come. You continue to stare in awe and only then register the two elven men at her sides, each pointing an arrow at your chest.

You blink and shake your head while wetting your lips nervously.

"Sorry?"

"Who are you?" she repeats in a much firmer tone and you furrow your brows, straightening.

"Who are _you_?" you throw back before the tip of a very long and very sharp sword is being held at your throat. You follow the blade to the hand holding it, and then follow the arm all the way up to the blue eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Shall I ask again?"

"My name is Santana Lopez, descendant of Idefonso Lope-Maximiliano." You recite automatically, clenching your jaw as you keep your hands to your sides. You watch the blonde tilt her head, studying you, and swallow. "It's only common courtesy, after one introduces themselves, to do the same." You state quietly, keeping your eyes locked on hers.

"I am Brittany. Daughter of Irenaeus, and granddaughter of Thranduil. Heiress to the throne of Northern Mirkwood."

"She's a royal!" you hear Puck hiss to Sam and glance at them as Puck elbows him. They both fall to one knee, their heads bowed, and you roll your eyes, looking back at Brittany.

Brittany pays them no attention, sizing you up with her eyes, before lifting her chin, "What are you doing at the entrance to Moria?" she asks.

"I don't really see how that's any of your-" you start before wincing when the blade is pushed against your skin, drawing a droplet of blood, "I'm a traveler. These two halfwits are my companions. Moria is our destination."

"What business do you have here?"

"Shelter." You roll your eyes, "Why do you even care? Moria is a home to dwarves not Elven folk."

"We were traveling home from Forlindon and saw the hoard of Orcs." The Elven man with black hair says from Brittany's right.

"Michael." Brittany says and Michael lowers his head for speaking out of turn.

"Short leash you got them on." You smirk, letting out a hiss when the blade pushes further into your neck.

"You understand the Elvish language." She states, looking at the lit entrance behind you. "How?"

"I study." You state and she narrows her eyes before turning her head and whispering to Michael. He nods and takes Eder's reins. "Hey! No." you exclaim, moving towards them as Eder pulls from Michael.

Brittany tilts her sword upwards, lifting your chin and you growl at her as the other elves behind her move forwards with rope, their weapons put away.

"We'll bring them to my father." She states, lowering her sword after your wrists are tied with rope.

"To hell you will!" Puck yells, him and Sam trying to escape. One of the elves grabs Sam by the back of his hair and the copper haired one lifts Puck over his shoulder, holding him so another can tie his hands. The two dwarves struggle as you just look around in confusion and anger, Brittany giving you final look before you're being dragged from the entrance of Moria.

* * *

 **A/N: So now I can finally clear it up for everyone guessing and stuff. Puck and Sam are dwarves as you know. Brittany _is_ an Elf. Santana is _human_. **

**So this, it's weird, for those who know LotR, you'll see some parallels going on which you may have already picked up on, but at the same time it's different. Also, I believe I was asked this, and yes it's a continuation so it happens after the last movie. There is an entire Age difference in time between now and the last LotR movie though which when we get further into the story will clear a few things up. (According to Tolkien, our year right now, would be considered the Seventh Age. The story takes place in later years of the Fourth Age. The last LotR movie was set in the very last years of the Third; if that makes sense, I don't know. ignore it if it doesn't.)**

 **What can I say for those that haven't watched the movies or read the books? You may want to look up Lord of the Rings Orcs to get the picture of what they look like, unless you've seen The Hobbit, because they're in there too. But yeah. Eder is a horse lol, just to clear that up.**

 **If any of you have questions about this story or you just need something cleared up that was confusing, don't even hesitate to ask. I want you to get as much as you can out of this story so yeah. Tell me what you all think! Update will be Sunday (although updates are feeling really slow aren't they?) Screw it, we'll try the three times a week like with Procedure. Next update: Friday ;)**

 **-B**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay so as I promised, Friday update! Whoop! So this one, more Brittana interaction than last chapter but not too much. Slow and steady people. Also I realized yesterday that I didn't actually put the map link in my bio so I'm gonna do that, it should be there like five minutes after this is posted unless my wifi is being a little bitch again.**

 **Anyway! So I hope you guys like this one.**

 **-B**

* * *

 **Fourth Age, November, 3027** :

"Get up."

You look at Sam and Puck sitting beside you and watch as they obediently get to their feet before you lower your gaze back to your boots settled on the rocky bank of the river separating the Misty Mountains and Mirkwood.

"Eh, get up." Michael says to you and you just clench your jaw and look out in front of you, past the river, and to the far off forest, Mirkwood. "I said get up." Michael demands and you let out an amused scoff, slowly looking at him.

"No." you tell him like your ignoring his orders wasn't enough to make him understand. You watch his dark eyes narrow before you're being grabbed from the front of your vest and yanked to your feet. You keep your blank expression and arch a brow at him when he pulls your face closer to his.

"Release her, Michael."

"She was disobeying my direct-"

"And now you're disobeying mine." Brittany says, stopping to the side of you and Michael as you just smirk at him. "Release her." She repeats and Michael shoves you back. You stumble, catching yourself before you fall and set your jaw to the side as you glare after Michael as he walks away.

You glance at Brittany watching you, and look over her before she narrows her eyes and grabs the rope around your wrists, pulling you along with her as she moves to the rest of her small group.

"We're leaving." She states and the Elven folk nod and get to their feet, grabbing their packs and weapons as you furrow your brows and look around.

"It's dark." You state and Brittany the Elves ignore you. Puck and Sam are tugged along and Michael grabs Eder's reins.

"You're very observant." Brittany mocks, pushing your shoulder to make you move ahead of her. "Go."

You step into the river and involuntarily shiver at the cold temperature and growl when Brittany pushes you again to keep you moving. You follow the others into across the river, the water coming up just below your breasts, and step out onto the other side, shivering harshly from the cold. You look back at Brittany and she glances at you before nodding for you to continue.

* * *

You have been walking for miles, hours on end, and you are exhausted. Your legs are losing their strength and both Sam and Puck are tripping over their feet as they get pulled along.

Its pitch black around you, only the light of two torches carried by two elves helping you see. You don't know where you are. You are sheltered within the forest but when you look to your left you can see the trees thin out and the river beyond them.

You look at Eder letting Michael lead him while pulling back and standing firm every once in a while to further aggravate the elven man. You smirk when he does it once more, Michael letting out a frustrated sigh, and hold your head higher.

Your gaze travels over to the leader of the group. The Heiress to the throne of Northern Mirkwood. The princess.

Brittany walks at the front of the group, her dark wooden bow resting over her shoulder with her silver arrows set in the cylinder holder strapped on her back. You furrow your brows when you realize her clothes are similar to that of the other elven folk. She should be wearing fancy garbs and regal tunics. She shouldn't even be outside of her kingdom with her title. You tilt your head, running your eyes up from her knee high leather boots, the tight cream trousers, and dark blue tunic, tucked in. Your brow arches and as if feeling your stare, she glances back at you.

You tense, your step faltering, and she motions for the copper haired elf at your side to bring you forwards.

He grabs your arm, forcing you along, and you yank your arm away from him when you get to Brittany's side.

"Your men better learn to keep their hands to themselves." You say warningly, sending the copper haired elf a glare while speaking to Brittany.

"You're bound. What on earth could you possibly do?" Brittany asks with a bored tone and you look at her with an arched brow.

"I may be bound but I'm quite certain I could still inflict a fair amount of damage to your people." You state lowly and Brittany's lips twitch into a tiny smirk, taking you aback.

"Your self-confidence is admirable." She nods, "Foolish nevertheless, but admirable."

You snort and look over your shoulder at each of Brittany's followers. They all eye you with suspicion and you just send them a wink, earning snarls, before turning around.

You continue walking through the forest for a while before you let a yawn slip.

Brittany glances at you judgingly and you clench your jaw, narrowing your eyes back at her under her stare, "We've been walking all day. I'm exhausted."

"That's unfortunate."

"You have no reason for dragging us back to your kingdom."

"I do."

"Please, do tell." You roll your eyes, looking at Brittany as she keeps her eyes forwards.

"We have our reasons."

"One who does not have a reason would say exactly that." You point out and Brittany shakes her head in annoyance, putting her arm out across you.

"We'll stop here and continue at the break of dawn." She states as you are shoved down at the base of a tree.

You grunt and glare up at the copper haired elf before looking towards Sam and Puck being pushed to a tree away from you. They tie Eder's reins around a tree and you clench your jaw, subtly pulling at the ropes around your wrists.

You flinch and still, staring at Michael with wide eyes as he stands yards away from you, his hand outstretched with a smirk plastered across his face. You swallow and slowly glance up, seeing the handle of a dagger sticking out from the trunk of the tree.

"How wonderful…" you mumble as he walks over.

"Move and I lower the blade a few inches." He warns lowly, pulling the dagger from the tree with ease before tucking it away in his belt. You slump against the tree trunk, letting your head fall back against it, and glance around at the Elves gathering around in a circle on the forest floor, copper head starting a fire in the middle of them.

Brittany stands behind him, watching, and looks at you, causing you to tense.

"You wanted to rest, rider." She states and the others glance over, "I suggest you do so. The sun will be up soon."

You watch her return her gaze to the flame before another yawn escapes and within seconds you're asleep.

* * *

You flinch and snap your eyes open, turning your head to the side. Your eyes quickly scan the area beyond the thick trees, darkness coating the forest and limiting your visuals. Your brows furrow and you look to your other side, all the Elves resting on the ground.

Even Brittany is lying on the ground with one arm being used as a cushion for her head, her other hand resting on the ground. You look towards Puck and Sam completely knocked out, out of exhaustion, and then look to Eder sleeping standing. You smile faintly at the sight before a quickened quiet thud, silent to others, catches your trained ear.

You flick your eyes around the "camp-site", your heart telling you something is wrong. You hear a slow creak against wood and tense.

"Bloody hell…" you mumble, borrowing Puck's favorite saying, and hesitantly look above you.

Your heart plummets as twelve large, black eyes blink at you.

The giant spider moves closer down the trunk of the tree, no more than half way down the trunk, and you take a shaky breath trying to calm yourself as you wet your lips.

You glance around, near the tops of the trees to see many more spiders crawling down them with their eyes set on the group of Elves and your companions, and you swallow, glancing back up at the spider above you.

"Hey…" you call out in a whisper to whoever will hear you. Nothing. You roll your eyes and scan the area as the spiders get closer, "Hey, Princess." You whisper loudly. You let out a relieved breath when Brittany's eyes open. "We have visitors." You whisper warningly and she lifts her head a bit to look at you, her eyes widening faintly when she spots the spider above you. "Yeah. Mind untying me and tossing me my sword?" you ask as Brittany slowly, nudges Michael with the toe of her boot, waking him.

He looks around and proceeds to wake up another elf, them doing the same, as Brittany slowly grabs her bow and arrows, getting one ready and aiming it at the spider getting closer to you.

Your eyes widen when she pulls it back and you curse under your breath while rolling out of the way when she lets it fly.

All hell breaks loose as the spider drops to the ground where you were once sleeping, and you lean against the back of a tree to get yourself to your feet as the Elves let their arrows soar through the air, piercing the giant arachnids.

You let out a yell and jump forwards when a spider lunges at you, and duck, dodging an arrow, as you run over to Eder, kicking in panic.

"Easy, boy." You try calming him and turn around, standing on your toes to try and get one of your daggers from his saddle. You grunt and hop, knocking it out before dropping to the ground and taking it in your hands. You watch everyone battle, Sam and Puck awake and shouting in fear as a spider goes for them. You watch Brittany jabs a dagger in the head of the beast before her eyes lock on you. You still from trying to cut yourself free and she narrows her eyes knowingly.

"Come on…" you mumble to yourself as she makes her way over and let out a triumphant yell when the rope loosens around your wrists.

"What do you think you're-" she snaps and you widen your eyes and throw your dagger at her. She looks at you in anger and disbelief before flinching when a thud sounds behind her. She looks from the spider with your dagger sticking out of its head to you as you walk over and retrieve your weapon.

"You're welcome." You say and before leaning forwards, "So my sword?"

She shakes her head and the both of you snap your attention to the side, shouting in surprise when a spider comes charging at you, knocking the two of you to the ground.

"That bugger!" you shout, wincing as you lie on your back. You hear the thundering steps of the spider and grunt when a hand grabs the front of your vest, pulling you.

Brittany pulls you on top of her and then rolls out of the spider's way, pushing herself up to send an arrow flying towards it. You watch as the arrow embeds itself directly in the chest of the spider, causing it to stagger and reel back in pain before curling its legs into itself, and let out a relieved breath.

You see Michael and the copper haired elf take down the last spider before it falls quiet. A chuckle escapes you and you look up at Brittany still straddling your waist. She looks around, making sure her people are all okay before looking down at you and your smile falters faintly as you take in your current situation.

"Well uh…" you clear your throat, feeling your cheeks warm under her curious stare, "We make quite the team, don't you think?" you crack a faint grin and she narrows her eyes before pushing against your sternum to help herself up. You grunt and groan, scowling after her before you're yanked to your feet and your dagger is taken from you. "Oh really? Is this necessary?" you growl as Michael ties your wrists together once more, tighter than last time.

He just smirks and shoves you aside as Brittany announces it's time to move out.

* * *

"Bloody hell…" Puck breathes out as Brittany leads the group out from the trees only to come to a stop in front of the base of the Mountains of Mirkwood.

Your lips part involuntarily at the sight.

Built into the base of the mountain is an entrance way made of the grey stone of the mountain. There are four blue stone panels with a much larger blue stone panel in the middle that is actually the entrance to get inside. Four pillars stand in front of the door and a long flat walkway comes all the way out to Brittany's feet.

"Bring them along." Brittany calls before stepping forwards and walking up the walkway. The doors are pulled open from inside, letting Brittany enter as the rest of you follow.

You look all over the entrance in awe when Michael nudges you to go forward inside. You glance at him and he just smirks as guard elves from inside come out to retrieve you, Eder, and the dwarves.

"Take the horse to the stables." He orders, bumping your shoulder with his as he walks in before you, "Welcome to the Halls of Irenaeus."

* * *

 **A/N: And next chapter you meet Irenaeus, which was interesting to write. But you will learn a bit more about Brittany's kin as well as Santana's.**

 **I wanted to answer a reviewer from last chapter who asked about Brittany being _someone's_ niece along with something else... I have a way of twisting things so just keep reading ;) **

**But yes, so the update schedule. I'm going to try and keep it how I had Procedure's: updates Tuesday or Wednesday as well as Friday, and Sunday. So three! Maybe have to bring it down to two later on if the flow starts slowing down, but I'm pretty positive we're good at three. So yeah. I'll let y'all go with a kiss, mwah!, and get some writing done! Remember to check out my bio and take a glance at the map if you want, and let me know if the link does it's job or not so I can try and fix it.**

 **-B**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Nice, up before noon ;) Heather's wedding pics *heart eyes*. Naya was there *heart eyes*. Heya *heart eyes*. Lana at SpookyEmpire *Heart mutha effing eyes* LOL!**

 **Okay so now here's the sixth chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **-B**

* * *

 **Fourth Age, December, 727** :

It was nothing like you would've ever imagined.

Rivendell was open and light, with golds and whites, warm colors.

The Halls of Irenaeus were dark and well that's just it, dark.

The second you stepped into the Halls your eyes scanned over the place. It was all rock walls but it was like a tree was growing inside. Giant roots stretched along the sides of the cave and some were even being used as bridges.

You have to admit that the design, given what they had to work with, is very impressive. If you weren't being held as a prisoner you might've enjoyed a tour of the wonderful place.

"Keep moving." one of the Elven guard's growls, pushing you forwards and you send him a deadly look to which he just snarls at you.

"Do you have a problem?" you snarl yourself and he grabs the front of your vest, pulling you closer so your noses are not even an inch apart.

"You are my problem, filthy human." He hisses and you clench your jaw, pushing him away from you. He lets out a growl and goes for his sword.

"Caelo!"

The guard stills from unsheathing his sword, his shoulders dropping as you hold your breath, keeping your eyes on him. You watch him swallow as he slides his sword back into its holder before looking towards the front of the group.

You glance down before following his gaze to Brittany standing a level higher than you, at the end of the line, the root bridge winding upwards to another level.

She gives him a sharp look and waves her hand towards you, "Bring the rider forward." She orders and _Caelo_ nods, grabbing your bicep roughly to drag you past the others and to Brittany as she waits with her hands by her sides. Caelo makes sure to give you a final shove towards Brittany and you stumble, catching your footing before you fall over the edge.

"Return to the entrance."

"Princess-"

"Do not make me repeat myself." She says slowly with a daring look in her eye. You keep your gaze downcast as Caelo turns around to leave, before glancing up at Brittany. "You are already proving to be a nuisance." She states and you purse your lips, "Follow me."

You do as you're advised and follow Brittany as she leads everyone up the root bridge.

You stop from looking around when you see a platform in the middle of the cave. Your lips part as you let out a nervous breath, making out the image of a wooden throne sitting in the middle. A twisted staircase leads to the throne platform, with a bridge connecting from the bottom of the stairs to the end of the bridge you are walking across.

"So with you being the Princess and everything," you begin quietly, hurrying your footsteps so you fall in line with Brittany. She keeps her gaze forwards, humming for you to go on, "And that it seems you're leading us towards a throne…"you trail off, looking at her.

Her lips twitch into a faint smirk and you clench your jaw as she nods, "You should find yourself lucky. Very few are given an audience with my father." She states and your steps falter because, great, you're inside a mountain full of Elves who apparently hate you for an unknown reason, and you're being led to meet their leader.

Fantastic.

* * *

Brittany leads everyone up the spiral staircase to the throne platform and you keep your head lowered, eyes on your boots as you follow.

You step onto the platform and hear Puck and Sam's frantic mumblings, lifting your head slowly. You stare in faint fear of the tall Elven man sitting on his large throne. His light blue eyes narrowed at you, lips pulled into a tight line, and his almost white blond hair pulled out of his face and flowing down his back. He wears a royal blue tunic with gold ribbon along the collar and wrists. Cream trousers, slim and without creases, tucked into his knee high cream boots.

To his sides stand two guards each equipped with a bow and sword, their eyes locked on you as they scowl at your presence.

"Father." Brittany greets with a slow bow and you watch Irenaeus give her a smile and a nod of his own while standing.

"Brittany, how was your journey to Forlindon?" he asks, opening his arms to her. Your gaze shifts to Brittany as she smiles and walks over, letting him take her hands in his and bring them to his lips, kissing the tops of them before cupping her cheek fondly.

"It was long." She state and Irenaeus chuckles, nodding as he drops his hand along with hers, clasping his own behind his back. "There was no sign of our guards but on our journey back," she pauses, glancing at you, "We caught sight of an Orc hoard and followed them to the crevice in the Misty Mountains where they attacked those three."

You tense when Irenaeus turns his gaze to you, narrowing his eyes immediately.

Sam and Puck are pushed forwards from behind you until they are standing to your right and you wet your lips nervously as Irenaeus slowly stalks over, his gaze never wavering from yours.

"A human," he states coldly, moving past you and walking behind you, "and a pair of dwarves." He finishes circling the three of you and moves back to Brittany, stopping beside her while looking at you, "An unlikely trio to find traveling together." He says thoughtfully before straightening, "Why are they here?"

Brittany startles and nods, moving towards you with her hand out, "When we found them they were at the door to Moria." She states, dropping her hand to her side as she pins you with a stare, "The rider spoke with an Elvish tongue to open the door." She says and you swallow, glancing back to Irenaeus as he looks from Brittany to you.

"Is that so?" he asks wistfully before looking past you three to Brittany's group behind you, "Take the dwarves to the cells. I'd like to speak with the rider alone." He orders and Sam and Puck both widen their eyes in panic and look to you for help as they're grabbed by their arms.

"No, Santana!" Sam fights against the guards and is delivered the hilt of a sword to his gut as Puck tugs his arm to get away. They manage to get the dwarves out and soon you're left alone with Irenaeus, Brittany, and the two throne guards.

* * *

"What is your name, rider?" Irenaeus asks with his eyes narrowed as he moves closer, looking down at you.

You turn your head, looking away from him and he lets out an amused hum, nodding as he steps back.

"Allow me to introduce myself first." He says, pacing the platform in front of you, "My name is Irenaeus. Elven king of Northern Mirkwood, the youngest born to my father, Thranduil."

"I would say it's a pleasure but I'd be lying." You mumble and Brittany shifts behind her father as Irenaeus glares at you.

"Name." he demands and you flinch, the two guards lifting their bows and loading an arrow. "Now."

"Santana Lopez, descendant of Idefonso Lope-Maximiliano." You hiss through gritted teeth and Irenaeus pauses mid step, turning on you with fire burning within his gaze. You step back and the guards pull on their bows, causing you to freeze.

"Idefonso Lope-Maximiliano, former ruler of Gondor." he growls, "You're the heiress of Salvador Lopez."

"You seem to know quite a lot about my ancestors." You say curiously as Brittany steps forwards, looking at you with a snarl of her own.

"Your family-" she begins harshly, stepping towards you threateningly.

"No." Irenaeus says, putting his hand out to stop Brittany while staring at you. She looks at her father in disbelief and you swallow, looking between the two with wide eyes, completely confused. "Your ancestors took thousands of our kin's lives." He states with stormy eyes and you furrow your brows, shaking your head.

"I don't-"

"My father, my brother, my _wife_." He growls.

"I don't know what you're talking about." You tell him firmly.

"Your people invaded my home and took lives!" he shouts and you flinch, "I should maim you on the spot." He hisses. "It's the least I could do for my kin."

You blink rapidly, looking between him and Brittany as you shake your head, "N-no. No, I didn't even know that, and I am _nothing_ like my family." You state firmly and honestly.

"It's only natural you say that now." He grins darkly.

You let out a frustrated breath and look at him dead in the eye, "I am _nothing_ like the people of Gondor. They are selfish and immoral and-"

"Enough." Irenaeus cuts you off.

"They are only family by blood!" you say loudly and quickly, "I couldn't care less about them. My family are those in Rivendell."

" _How dare you_!" Irenaeus turns on you, grabbing the front of your vest and lifting you off the ground, "You do not speak of my kin with your lies."

" _They_ are my kin, maybe not by blood, but they are my family." You say in panic, looking between his eyes pleadingly. "I am nothing like my blood kin. I swear it." You say, looking past Irenaeus to Brittany standing to the side with her brows furrowed as she look at you. "I _swear_ it." You tell her and Irenaeus drops you, moving to his throne as you gasp for air, having the wind knocked out of you from the drop.

"Take her to the cells." He orders and Brittany hesitates. " _Go_!"

Brittany flinches and nods as you shakily get to your feet. She grabs your bicep and you look at her before casting Irenaeus a look. He snarls at you.

"Enjoy your stay, rider. It shall be a short one." He states and you look at Brittany as she hurriedly leads you away from the platform.

* * *

You are pulled along by Brittany as she keeps a tight grip on your arm, dragging you down stairs and across bridges in the Halls.

You continue to stumble over your feet as she moves quickly, too in your own head to focus on where she's taking you.

So that's why the Elves and Humans don't get along. Because your ancestors ordered attacks on Mirkwood years ago. You furrow your brows as you continue to think. You hadn't known of anything of the sort. Sure your family was selfish and didn't have anywhere near positive morals but you always thought it was just your father who was terrible. You always imagined your grandfather and his father before him, so on and so on, as great rulers.

You clench your jaw tightly as Brittany pulls you towards a set of stairs, descending lower into the cave. You look at her and run your eyes over her profile, her eyes focused ahead of her with her bottom lip pulled into her mouth, brows furrowed slightly.

She looked so hurt and furious when she found out about your lineage. Your people were the reason her mother was dead.

"Brittany, I-"

"Don't." she cuts you off firmly and you furrow your brows as she glances at you coldly.

"I honestly had no knowledge of any of this." You say honestly, "You have to believe-"

"And why exactly should I believe you?" she scoffs, "You're a human. Your race is greedy and destructive with no concern for the others sharing this world with them." She states, "Especially those from Gondor."

"I told you I am nothing like them." You repeat firmly, pulling away from her. She spins around, moving to grab you and you swat her hand away with both of yours tied together, and duck when she throws her other hand out towards you.

She growls and lunges closer and you quickly step out of her way and grab her dagger from her belt, kicking her backside with the bottom of your boot, sending her to the ground. You keep your eyes on her as you move backwards, angling the dagger so you can cut yourself free, and lean back when she runs at you, kicking. You drop the dagger and it falls over the edge of the bridge as you pull your hands apart before lifting them to block her oncoming fist.

You let out a grunt when she brings her knee to your side and wince, stepping closer to her as you raise her one arm, holding it around her wrist, and grab her other wrist, pinning it behind her back.

She hisses and pulls her head back before bucking forwards and you stumble back, holding your forehead in your hand.

"Christ almighty!" you groan before letting out a grunt as you're tackled onto the ground. You grapple with the blonde elven princess until you're rolling down the bridge to a lower platform. You land on top of her with a wince and shake your head before getting to your feet, Brittany already on hers and eyeing you. "I'm not like my people." You tell her, looking her directly in her eyes. "Believe me." You plead before guards are grabbing you from behind and pinning your arms behind you.

"Put her with her dwarf friends." Brittany says, looking away from you and your shoulders drop in defeat as you're led away to the cells.

* * *

 **A/N: Daaaayuum! So now you have insight as to why Brittany is a little guarded, as well as some background on Santana's ancestry. Plus you met her father, Irenaeus and learnt some more about Brittany's family background.**

 **So update will be either Tuesday or Wednesday.**

 **Let me know what you guys thought of this one and I'll see you soon (not really but yeah). Later, loves! Mwah!**

 **-B**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Helloooo everybody! Alright, so this chapter is going to be a tiny bit different. Different perspective ;) I really like this one so with that being said I hope you all like it too!**

 **-B**

* * *

 **Brittany POV**

* * *

 **Fourth Age, December, 727** :

You pull open your chamber doors and step out, looking around as you finish a thin braid.

"Morning, Princess." An elven guard smiles as he walks by and you nod in greeting with a polite smile before looking over yourself in your tight brown trousers, brown knee length boots, and dark blue tunic. You pull your hair over your right shoulder as you walk away from your chamber door and towards the set of stairs to the west of the platform.

You walk through the halls, and pass by the staircase that leads to the cell level.

You purse your lips and glance towards it as you stop.

The female rider, Santana, and her two dwarves have been held in the cells for, nearing, ten days. Your father, Irenaeus has his mind set on using the rider as a message to her people and everyone who was aware of his intentions couldn't be happier.

Apart from yourself.

Which angered you more than knowing it was her family to bring harm to yours.

While you know you should be pleased that it will be blood for blood, you can't help but think about her and the sincere way she spoke of being different than those humans your people are so wary of. The way she swore to you in the throne room had you questioning yourself and your father, and even more so when the two of you had your small face off in the Halls.

Something pulls at your heart and you look around subtly before hesitantly glancing towards the cells staircase.

"Damned human." You grumble under your breath before moving down the stairs.

* * *

You slowly walk through the halls of the cell level, your gaze flicking from cell to cell as prisoners reach out for you with pleading calls. You curl your lips in distaste as you continue down the root bridge, slowing as you come to the cell before the rider and her dwarves.

You look over yourself quickly before realizing what you're doing and widening your eyes, shaking your head at yourself. You clear your throat and wet your lips before stepping out of the shadows and in front of the trio's cell.

You step closer to the cell, tilting your head as the tan dwarf with the atrocious hair lies on the ground, pulling his cloak over his head.

"Bugger off, Sam." He grumbles and the blond dwarf, pacing the cell, huffs and bends down, picking up a rock before throwing it at the tan one. "Sam!"

Sam scowls and hangs his head as he continues to pace the cell, and you shift your piercing gaze towards the rider leaning against the rock wall of the cell with her head tilted back, her eyes closed. You look over her facial features, your eyes running down her sculpted nose, long eye lashes, and her high cheek bones. Your eyes lower to her plump lips and you wet your own subconsciously.

"How long have we been in here?" Sam asks suddenly and you widen your eyes, thinking he's seen you before you see him looking towards the rider.

"I do not know, Sam. I stopped counting after the fifth night." She admits and you watch her swallow, taking a sharp breath.

You shake your head with furrowed brows scolding yourself for admiring the other woman, and lift a hand, wrapping your fingers around one of the bars of the cell, "It's been nine days." You state with a strong voice and Sam spins around, tripping over his feet and landing himself on his backside while Santana jumps, looking at you, the tan dwarf lifting his cloak from his head, looking at you in fear.

"Nine days." Santana repeats, looking behind you for guards you assume.

"Yes." You nod and roll your eyes when she cranes her neck, "I'm alone, rider."

She looks back at you before hesitantly pushing off the wall and walking closer. She stops directly in front of you and only the cell door is keeping you apart.

"Your father, Irenaeus, he said my stay would be a short one." She says lowly and you nod.

"He's determining when the perfect moment to dispense of you will be." You state and Santana's jaw drops as her eyebrows lift in panic.

"Dispense of me?"

"Yes, your family is responsible for thousands of deaths of my kin." You remind her with an arched brow, "Blood for blood."

"I didn't-" she begins loudly before stopping herself and hanging her head, "I did not know. I was not even born. My parents, grandparents…what happened, happened generations ago." She states, lifting her head and looking between your eyes quickly. "What will killing me do for you?"

"For me?"

"Your people, your father, whoever."

You furrow your brows as you try to come up with an answer before glancing up at the human, shaking your head, "What does it matter? This is your fate."

"It's bloody hell ridiculous!" The tan dwarf shouts, getting to his feet, "We could've avoided this entire situation if you hadn't brought us here in the first place." He accuses, pointing at you and you narrow your eyes into a glare.

"Return to your wall, _dwarf_."

"You are lucky this door is between us." He growls as Sam pulls him back.

"I'm quite sure." You roll your eyes and look back at Santana regarding you curiously. You feel another tug inside you and straighten, "What?"

"Nothing." She says, shaking her head. You stand there for another moment before nodding to yourself and turning, "Wait!" You look back at Santana and she takes a breath, "I know this will not mean much but I am sorry for what your people have been put through because of my family. If I was around and I had the authority to stop such orders…I would have." She states in confidence and you look between her eyes, searching for any sign of her statement being a lie.

When you find nothing you feel your shoulders drop slightly before you give her a nod and leave.

* * *

"Brittany!"

"Deaglan!" you smile widely, running up the stairs to the throne platform and wrap your arms around your little brother, squeezing him tightly. "When did you get back?" you ask delightfully, pushing him back by the shoulders to look over him.

Deaglan laughs, brushing his hair back. It was almost as white blond as your fathers, and just reaching his shoulders with golden clasps wrapped around one of his braids. His blue-green eyes sparkle as he tells you of his adventure to the Sea of Rhûn with a few of his hunting friends, and you nod along with a proud smile.

"Father told me you encountered a woman from Gondor on your way home." He says carefully, his eyes darkening in hatred and you swallow, nodding as you force a smile.

"I did, yes." You tell him and he lets out a breath through his nose as you look past him to Irenaeus sitting on his throne, "I wish to speak with you about her." You say and Irenaeus smiles, motioning you forwards.

"Is that so?" he asks in fond amusement, "Specifically about what? If I've decided her last day?" he asks and you stop in front of the throne, shaking your head.

"Not particularly." You say and he frowns in confusion as you stutter unsurely. "I-I…I believe what she says." You admit quietly, looking down at your hands.

"I beg your pardon." You flinch at his slow, cold tone, and wet your lips as you hesitantly look up at him; his jaw clenched and eyes narrowed into a glare.

"I believe she's not like the men who attacked our home all those years ago." You expand further, "I've spoken with her and-"

"You've spoken with our prisoner? You've let her fill your head with lies and manipulate you into believing she's pure?" he asks loudly in anger, getting up.

"Father, I-" you try, taking a few steps back.

"She is one of them, Brittany." He states firmly as you keep your head down, "She is a descendant of the man who ordered his men to invade our home, _harm_ our people, _kill_ _thousands_ , and _you_ , my daughter, the _soon to be Queen_ of our people are telling me you believe that _filth_ is innocent?" he shouts in outrage and you flinch, keeping your head bowed. "Answer me, Brittany."

You take a shaky breath and lift your gaze from the floor, up to meet your father's eyes and nod faintly.

You watch his shoulders drop and a look of disappointment take over his face before he pinches the bridge of his nose, returning to his throne.

"Brittany," he sighs, sitting down. You glance at Deaglan, looking at you in disbelief, and look to your father as he shakes his head, "When the time comes for you to take my throne…I need to know that you'll do right by our people." He says.

"I will, Father, I just-"

"Please." He shakes his head while holding a hand up to silence you and you nod, "This is why I wanted you to focus on your studies when you were a child, focus on getting to know our kingdom and our people. You need to be able to make the hard choices and most of all you need to know what to do to keep our people safe. Humans are not allies to us. You should know that, you've experienced the damage and the hurt they pushed upon us."

"Father, with all due respect, what you're telling me…I'm merely telling you that I don't believe that woman we are holding is of any danger to us." You say, pointing down towards the cell level as you speak in confidence. Irenaeus closes his eyes and shakes his head. "If what she says is true, that she is nothing like her ancestors, that her true family lies with the Rivendell-"

"That's enough!"

You bow your head, closing your eyes, and take a breath.

"I've heard enough." He repeats and you lift your gaze, clenching your jaw. "I know who she is and I will not fall for her lies. And I most certainly will not allow her to continue feeding them to you, trying to turn you on your own kin."

"She is not trying to turn me on you!" you exclaim with a laugh of disbelief, "These are my words. I observed her and spoke with her. I can make my own decisions and this is one of them. Just grant her an audience once more and I'm sure-"

"I will not hear anymore of your nonsense!"

"But, Father-"

"You are to return to your chambers and stay there until noon tomorrow when you will join your brother and I, as well as our people, and watch what happens to those who bring harm to us."

"Father!"

"Do I make myself clear?" He shouts in question and you clench your hands by your sides, "Shall I have my guards accompany you?" he asks slowly and you send him a hard glare.

"If you do I can assure you they will not make it back to your side." You warn and hold his stare before spinning around and leaving him to Deaglan.

* * *

You grab your pack, pulling it over your shoulder before sliding your arm through your bow, and tying the strings of your cream cloak.

The rider will be pulled from her cell in a few hours and after returning to your chambers yesterday, you thought continuously about if you could just abide by your fathers orders even if you didn't believe what he was doing was right.

What he is doing is not what your mother would want, and that is one of the reason's you're doing this.

You grab your newest dagger from your bed and slide it into your belt and turn around to face you chamber door, glancing over yourself in your mirror as you head towards it. You spent time earlier in the morning getting everything you needed together, and made sure you bring clothing both warm and easy to put on without constricting your movements.

 _It is time_ , you tell yourself when you hear the guard outside your bedroom head off for his five minute break.

You open your door a bit and quickly slide out, closing it quietly before running around the corner and jumping from the bridge.

You grab onto one of the random growths of a root and skillfully descend to the lower cell level within a minute. You drop down in front of Santana and the dwarf's cell and all three heads shoot up, Puck and Sam moving in front of Santana.

They must've heard the news.

You roll your eyes at them and pull out a key from your belt, unlocking the cell for them before stepping back, "Come." You tell them and they look at you like you've grown two extra heads. You scowl, "We haven't much time." You hiss and Puck looks at Sam before running out of the cell with him. Santana, more skeptical of your motives, slowly walks out, keeping her eyes on you as you close the cell and put the key back under your belt.

"You are letting us go?" she asks and you tense, grabbing her arm and pushing her to head to the bridge away from the stairs behind you when you hear voices of guards. "What's wrong?" she asks and you shush her harshly, shoving her into the shadows of a corner before stepping out and looking at the guards.

They startle and smile at you, bowing, "Princess Brittany."

"What are you doing here?" you ask and they arch their brows, looking at each other before looking at you.

"We're retrieving the rider for your father. The ceremony is to begin shortly." One of them tells you as you nod along.

"I must've forgotten." You force a laugh, touching your cheek as you smile.

The taller guard narrows his eyes, looking behind you and you lift your brows in question when he looks over you, "Are you heading out for another travel?" he asks suspiciously and you open your mouth before the shorter one yells _dwarf_.

You growl and quickly disarm the guards of their bows, sending kicks and elbows to their heads to have them collapse to the ground with thuds. You turn and glare at Puck, looking at you in fear, and growl at him. "You are an absolute moron!" you hiss before looking at Santana, "You travel with imbeciles."

She shifts and shrugs before you roll your eyes and grab her arm, leading them away from the calls and demands to stop.

* * *

 **A/N: Soooo...what'd ya think? My favorite part of this chapter was probably Brittany telling Irenaeus that she doesn't thing Santana should...well...die.**

 **You got to see things from Britt's point of view and why she decided to help Santana and the other two escape. Not sure if this will happen again but you never know. Next chapter there will be quite a bit of "action?" which obviously. It's not like they waltz right out of Mirkwood, right? So yeah, next chapter will be up Friday. I'll try to have it up around noon. Until then, mwah!**

 **-B**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Damn, so you guys really are liking this story? I'm so glad! I didn't know if this would be the adventure type you wanted but a lot of you are seeming pretty happy with what's going on so awesome! Oh! and there was a question on the age difference between Santana and Brittany, and that's coming up next chapter so hold on for a couple days :)**

 **-B**

* * *

 **Original Santana POV**

* * *

 **Fourth Age, December, 727** :

"You travel with imbeciles." Brittany tells you and you shift with a shrug before she rolls her eyes. Brittany grabs your arm and pulls you in front of the dwarves, leading you over bridges and upstairs.

You run behind Brittany with Sam and Puck following you and Brittany yanks you back against a wall before you go running right off the edge of a bridge. You blow out a breath and stare below you with wide eyes, pressing yourself back against the wall.

"Do not just blindly follow, keep your eyes open." Brittany says firmly and you nod before she lets you go and pulls a door open, slipping inside.

You follow her, the dwarves staying close behind you, and let out a relieved breath when you see your packs and your sword tossed to the side with a bunch of other traveling goods that must've been taken from their prisoners.

"Here." Brittany says, tossing you your sword. You catch it and tie the holder around your waist before sliding your sword in and grabbing your pack, pulling it over your shoulder.

You put your dagger in your belt and flip the other that usually stays in Eder's saddle and look up at Brittany, "How are we getting my horse?"

She does a double take at you and furrows her brows, "We don't have time for that."

You stare at her in disbelief and shake your head, pointing back to the door, "I'm not leaving without him."

"You must."

"Well I am not." You tell her and she narrows her eyes, "You can either take me to my horse or give me to your guards because I am not leaving him." You tell her firmly and Brittany lets out a shaky breath with a clenched jaw.

"You want the truth?" she asks, stepping closer to you and you just straighten as she scans her eyes over you with an unimpressed look, "My father had him released outside our gates the second you were placed in our cells."

You feel your heart plummet and furrow your brows while shaking your head, "Lying to me will not make me-"

"I do not lie." She says and you can see it in her eyes that she's being truthful. "My father did not see the need to keep your companion around when you were to not leave here alive." She explains further and you stumble backwards as if you were physically forced to. "Horses are very intelligent creatures. I am sure he found his way to Rivendell…if that is truly your home." She says carefully, watching for your reaction and you just swallow and nod. "Then your best chance to see him again is to follow me and do as I say." Brittany says, pushing one of your packs into your arms. "Little ones, come here." She orders, moving to a pile of garbs.

"Little ones?!" Puck exclaims in fury as Sam goes to Brittany. You look through your packs, emptying them all only to fill the largest and your satchel with what is absolutely essential for you to bring with you without weighing you down.

"Would you prefer I call you by your insufferable race, _dwarf_?" she asks and you look at the three of them as Brittany and Puck argue.

"Insufferable? I ought to-" Puck begins, lifting his hands and Brittany seizes his face with her palm, shoving him back so he lands on his backside with a grunt.

"Do not press your luck." Brittany says with narrowed eyes as you hold back a chuckle watching Puck get to his feet while grumbling under his breath. Blue eyes meet your brown and your smile falters before she grabs Sam's arm, pulling him forwards to size him with her eyes. "Put these on. What's your choice of weapon?"

"Weapon?"

"My apologies, do you believe my father will just let us walk out of his halls?"

You get to your feet, pulling on your pack and satchel before tightening the belt around your waist, glancing at Sam and Brittany as Sam shrinks at the thought of fighting his way out.

"Put those on." She instructs him, pointing to the folded pieces of clothing in his arms, "And you may wield a sword." She says, looking for a specific blade before placing it at his feet and moving to Puck. "These shall fit you. I'll find you a sword-"

"I prefer a hammer."

You snort quietly at Puck puffing out his chest and glance at Brittany as she arches a brow.

"A hammer. We are Elves, not savages." She states.

"I am sure you have a hammer in here somewhere, having stolen it from a prisoner." Puck huffs and Brittany rolls her eyes before you all look to the doors, hearing a horn go off in the distance.

"We must hurry." Brittany says, her eyes shifting to meet yours, "My father has been informed of your absence."

* * *

"Follow closely." Brittany whispers as she leads the three of you through the halls. You are crouched down as you follow, your sword unsheathed with Puck behind you holding a small yet large battle hammer Brittany managed to find him, Sam behind him with his smaller sword. They are both wearing the thick leather vests Brittany had given them, light chainmail armor beneath the vests. You had given them your pack and satchel to carry.

You stop short when you hear a quiet whistle and lean back, looking up to the left to find the guard who shot the arrow. You see a figure pull from the balcony of the upper level and Brittany grabs your arm, pulling you in front of her.

"Go! The far tunnel at the end of the hall." She instructs loudly, grabbing Puck and moving him in front of her before doing the same with Sam and readying her bow.

You listen and head for the tunnel you can just make out at the end of the dim hall, keeping your eyes out for Elven guards in case any jump out in front of you. You skid to a stop and move to the side, ushering Puck and Sam in before you, and look back at Brittany, releasing arrow after arrow at her own kin.

"Brittany!" you call as one of her arrows hits another elf, knocking him off the balcony. She looks at you and you nod letting her know Puck and Sam have already went through, and she glances around quickly with her keen eyesight before sprinting over.

"Go." She nods for you to go first and you do so, her right behind you as you move through the tunnel.

You find Puck and Sam ahead at the end and furrow your brows, "Why are you stopped?" you ask in annoyance and they look back at you with wide eyes before a guard drops down in front of the exit with a sword.

You're pushed against the wall of the tunnel and Brittany sends an arrow straight into the guards shoulder, knocking him backwards and to the ground as he groans in pain.

"We will have to fight our way to the falls." Brittany tells the three of you and you look at her in confusion.

"Falls?"

"Yes." She nods, "The falls of the river."

"A waterfall!" Sam exclaims in panic and both you and Brittany look at him sharply. He bows his head and Brittany moves in front of you, setting an arrow in her bow.

"All fire will be directed towards you." She tells you.

You tighten your grip around the hilt of your sword and Brittany bows her head faintly, keeping your gaze, "I will steal the bowmen's attention as you and your friends make for the falls. You will have to handle the guards wielding swords on your own." She states quickly and firmly and you let out a breath. Nodding as you hide your nervousness.

You have never had to fight and run for your life from an entire kingdom of Elven guards before.

You guess there is a first for everything.

"Count three breaths before you step out after me." She says before running out of the tunnel and leaping from the end.

You shift uncertainly as you take your first deep breath, and glance at Sam and Puck mirroring you breathing with wide eyes. After your third you give them a small smile and walk towards the entrance, "Keep yourselves alive, dwarves." You say fondly before stepping out into the open.

* * *

The moment your step out, you lean back to dodge an arrow aimed directly for your chest coming from the right and look at Brittany in disbelief, "You said you will divert their attention!" you call to her as she picks off a bowman in the brush.

"I am doing the best I can!" she calls back before turning to face you, readying an arrow, "I'm risking my life for your inferior one." She taunts, releasing the arrow and sending it past your shoulder. You narrow your eyes at her as a thump sounds behind you and don't bother to look back before you take off towards the falls.

Guards armed with long curved swords charge at you from everyway and you do your best to unarm them and land hard blows to not kill them. You try not to use your sword until a guard comes at you. You narrow your eyes at him and he lifts his sword.

Caelo slices his blade through the air, aiming for your arm, and you side step him quickly, ducking under his fist. You slice your sword upwards, diagonally, and leave a cut along his side, receiving a shout of pain from him before you kick him down to the ground.

You spin around, your hair whipping your face as you search out for your dwarf companions, and spot them climbing the rocks to the fall gate. Guards go after them and you turn back around, letting out a grunt when you are thrown backwards to the ground.

You blink and reach for your sword, pressing the flat of it against Michael's throat. He lifts his chin with his eyes wide and you pull your blade back before cracking your fist against his jaw. You hold back a pained yelp and kick Michael off you, pushing yourself to your feet as you take off for the falls gate.

Puck knocks a sword from a guard and slams his hammer against the helmet, causing him to tumble backwards and off the top of the gate, the two guards behind him, falling with him. Sam pulls his sword from the shoulder of a guard with terrified eyes, and pushes him down before stepping back towards Puck.

You step aside as the body lands on the ground next to you and let out a whistle before climbing the rock staircase.

"Brittany! Stop this at once!" Irenaeus calls and you look back towards a large door with a balcony that overlooks the entire back area of the falls. You look at Brittany as she sends a guard to the ground and she spares a look at her father. She shakes her head at him and you turn back to meet Puck and Sam.

You're feet are taken from under you and you fall forwards, catching yourself before your face meets the rock, and you are flipped onto your back, a tall elf with white blond hair and blue-green eyes, glaring at you with a dagger in his hand.

You try to get him off you but he pulls his other hand from the front of your vest, sending his fist flying towards you face. You turn your head as he pulls back, spitting out the blood in your mouth and manage to get your arms free, grabbing his neck. The two of you struggle, trying to get control of the situation when he manages another blow to your temple.

Your vision goes blurry and you have to blink repeatedly to clear it up. You turn your head looking up at the elf and narrow your eyes weakly as he smirks victoriously and lifts his dagger.

"Deaglan, no!"

Deaglan's eyes widen and he jerks forwards, dropping the dagger before he is being yanked off of you by Brittany. You push yourself to a seated position and grab your sword as you watch Brittany pull Deaglan further from you.

"You're helping a human." He spits in disbelief, looking from Brittany to you and back again as Brittany breaks the end of the arrow off before laying him back against the wall of the rock stairs.

"I'm sorry, brother." She whispers in Elvish and you lift your brows in shock. Brittany just shot her own brother to keep him from killing you. You sway as Brittany grabs you, helping you to your feet quickly. You see all the guards wielding swords sprinting over and Brittany drags you to the top of the gate as Puck and Sam shift nervously, looking at you for instruction. "Aim for the crates." She says and you all look at her in disbelief. "Jump!" she shouts at the dwarves and they hesitate before doing so, landing in two separate wooden crates.

"Wait, I am not-" you protest and Brittany rolls her eyes, scooping you up into her arms, "Christ!" you shriek as Brittany tightens her hold on you, searching for a crate.

"Brittany!" Irenaeus calls out to her and you hear her curse under her breath before she tosses you.

You land in the water with a large splash, your body tensing as the freezing water soaks your clothing and bites at your skin.

You automatically struggle against the strong tide to resurface, and gasp for air. You look up at the Elven guards looking down at you and clench your jaw, sighing in relief when they pull back from the gate. You look to your right when Brittany's head pushes up from the water and you give her a look.

"What in god's name was that!" you shout and she glares at you.

"I am not completely sure about the race of men but my people say thank you when one saves their life."

"You tossed me into a river."

"You were in much need of a rinse." She states and you look at her with a scowl. You see the hint of a smirk as she swims closer, the tide moving you down the river, and you eye her warily. "Hold onto me." She instructs and you scrunch your nose, ignoring the flutter within your stomach.

"Excuse me?"

"We are coming to the falls." She states and not a moment later Puck and Sam are screaming in terror and trying to get their crates to the river sides. Brittany grabs the front of your vest and your belt, pulling you closer to her as Puck and Sam go over the edge of the fall, and you curse, grabbing her belt. "Let go when we are halfway down." She instructs and you shake your head

"Why in bloody hell would I let go?"

She pins you with a sharp look and you swallow, "When we are half way, let go." She repeats and you clench your jaw, nodding, just before the two of you go over the edge.

* * *

 **A/N: Soooooo what'd you all think of this one? Did you think Britt was just going to help them get out or that she was going to go with them? Also, if you have a favorite line or moment from this chapter, what is it? My fav line s when Britt says to Puck "A hammer. We are Elves, not savages." all serious and shit. Funny lol! But okay, so next chapter will be up Sunday so until then, loves. Mwah!**

 **-B**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey hey! So y'all loving the action bits of this story, huh? Good to know ;) Aaaaand loving controling/serious/strong Britt, nice lmao!**

 **So, I really like this chapter, it was, again, one of my favorites to write. A lot more Brittany and Santana interaction which is always awesome!**

 **I don't know if I've said this yet but thank you, all of you, for the love you're giving this story with the favs, follows, reviews. It's pretty cool lol, so yeah, just wanted you to know I appreciate everything and all of you of course :) even though I don't let y'all know every chapter. But I doooo!**

 **So here's chapter 9. Enjoy! or don't although I hope you do! Mwah!**

 **-B**

* * *

 **Fourth Age, December, 727** :

You gasp loudly, taking large intakes of air once your head is no longer under water and swim against the current. Your arms wrap around a large boulder and you pull yourself on top of it, out of the water, and take many heavy breaths as you shiver.

You hear laughing in the distance and lift your head from the rock, squinting as you look around before you spot Puck dragging Sam out of the river and onto the bank.

You smile in relief and look around you before letting go of the rock and swimming to the river bank. You collapse to your knees once you are out of the water and both dwarves call out your name.

You lift your hand in reassurance that you are fine and lift your head tiredly when you feel strong arms wrap around your waist, lifting you to your feet before you're scooped up.

"You do not seem to listen to instructions."

You roll your eyes and wince, lifting a hand to touch the back of your head, "Yes, well, when one goes over the edge of a waterfall, the only thing that goes through their mind is prayer of survival." You mumble and Brittany hums as you come to stop in front of Sam and Puck.

"We should rest for a while." She says, carefully placing you down away from the water.

"For once I agree with you." You mumble, shifting to get more comfortable. Brittany eyes you before placing her pack down and untying her cloak, wringing it out with her hands.

Sam and Puck place your pack and satchel in front of you with apologies for getting them wet and you roll your eyes in amusement as you remove your sword from your belt, dropping it near the packs.

"Shall we get a fire going? It's already cold and come night fall it will be even colder." Sam says.

You nod, "You and Puck go find wood to start a fire. I'll light it when you get back."

Sam nods and gets to his feet, patting Puck's shoulder as the tan dwarf keeps his glare on Brittany standing feet away, tying her cloak back around her neck before looking through her pack.

"Puck, go on." You tell him and he looks at you hesitant to leave. "Go on, we'll be fine." You chuckle and he nods reluctantly.

"Just be careful with that one. It's her fault we had to go through all of this in the first place."

"I will be, now go and hurry back before we all freeze to death."

He gets to his feet and cast Brittany one last look before following after Sam into the woods nearby.

* * *

You lift your hand to the back of your head for the umpteenth time since the dwarves left for fire wood, and drop your hand when Brittany tells you to stop. You eye her as she walks over, crouching at your side with a small cloth sac.

She places it down and takes your chin with her fingers, turning your head to the side so she can examine your wound.

You let out a sigh as you let her look and glance at her when she takes a few leaves from the cloth sac, and puts them in her mouth, chewing. You scrunch your nose and she pauses from chewing, arching a brow at you.

"You are not putting that near me."

Brittany rolls her eyes and takes the chewed leaves from her mouth, pressing the mush against the cut. You flinch and Brittany holds your head still.

"Don't move." She says firmly and you huff in annoyance.

The two of you stay silent as she continues to tend to your wounds, checking your arms and wrists for injury.

You watch Brittany as she takes your hand gently in hers, her other hand holding your forearm. She tilts your wrist back and forth slowly to check if anything is wrong and you wet your lips as you glance from your hand to her eyes focused on her task, "Thank you." You say and she furrows her brows, glancing to your eyes.

"Did you expect me to leave you injured just so you can slow me down as we-"

"I mean for…" you trail off, waving your free hand towards the waterfall and the mountains where the Halls of Irenaeus lie, "You could have left me to my demise but you helped me escape, so thank you." You say as you look between blue eyes.

Brittany blinks and nods faintly before letting go of your hand and arm, getting to her feet.

"I do not agree with the demands of my fathers." She states, "Taking your life would not bring my kin closure or ease the pain from our experiences."

"What happened to blood for blood?" you ask hesitantly as you lift your hand to touch your head. Brittany sends you a look and you drop your hand sheepishly.

"I believe in blood for blood when the party on the receiving end is in fact guilty." She says after a beat. You tilt your head and Brittany looks down before sighing, "You do not intimidate me." You narrow your eyes at her. "I do not have anything to fear when it comes to you, and I believe you when say you had no knowledge of what had happened."

"You do?" you ask skeptically and Brittany nods.

"You were not around when my people were attacked. It would be wrong to take your life when you are innocent."

You tilt your head, keeping your eyes on her as she bends to grab her bow, checking for damage from the fall. Your eyes scan over her young features, and strong, slim figure.

"You know I wasn't around when everything happened."

"You've said as much—"

"If you'd let me continue." You roll your eyes and Brittany glances at you with narrowed eyes, "I wasn't there, but you speak as though you were." Her gaze drops to the bow in her hand before they lift back to meet yours. "You said Salvador Lopez was the man who ordered the attacks on Mirkwood but he died over a millennium ago." You wait for any response and wet your lips when sh stays quiet, staring at you blankly. "How old are you?"

Brittany looks back at her bow while picking up an arrow and turning it with her fingers, before looking back at you, "I have two-thousand and eighty-three years to my name."

Your eyes widen as your mouth falls open in complete disbelief. Brittany shakes her head at your reaction and you blink and shake your head, clearing your throat in apology.

"Sorry, I just –you look much younger."

Blue eyes narrow at you and you try to get to your feet, your head spinning, and eventually just stop and pull your knees to your chest to rest your chin on them.

"So how…if you're that old shouldn't you look-"

"Surely you've noticed Elven folk age differently than humans. Living in Rivendell." She glances pointedly at you and you furrow your brows.

"I…I haven't actually thought about that."

"How old are you, rider?"

"Recently turned twenty-one." You say and Brittany nods slowly, "Would you mind explaining the whole aging thing?"

You watch her as she tenses, pulling her bow in front of her with an arrow ready, and look to the trees as Sam and Puck exclaim in fear and drop the wood from their arms.

Brittany lowers her weapon, sliding her arrow back into her holder as she glances at you.

"She shouldn't have a weapon." Puck grumbles as he walks over with Sam. You give him a look and he lifts his shoulders, "She took us prisoner and we almost died in the process of escaping."

"We only escaped because of her help." You remind him and he shakes his head, tossing Sam another log of wood as the blond dwarf builds a small teepee with the logs.

"I don't trust her, Santana." He whispers loudly and you hesitantly glance at Brittany sitting with her things, staring down at a dagger in her hands. She peeks up at you through her lashes and you hold her stare. After a moment she rises to her feet and grabs her bow, heading to the trees.

"You shouldn't speak so ill of her when she's around." Sam says quietly, sitting back when the logs are placed properly.

You nod in agreement, using rocks to start a flame while looking back at Puck, "Sam's right. I know you're suspicious about her but the reality is she saved us. She saved me from death. Went against her own father, the king. Do you not believe she deserves a second chance?" you question with an arched brow as Puck huffs, shaking his head.

"Mirkwood has it out for you. They want you dead. Brittany is the heiress to the throne. Can you not see she is trying to gain your trust only to betray you in the end?" He asks loudly and Sam shushes him quickly. All eyes shift to Brittany walking back over holding two dead rabbits by their tails.

You follow her with your eyes as she moves back to her place, dropping down. She begins to skin the rabbits and you put the stones down and shuffle away from the fire, pulling your cloak closer around you, hoping it will dry.

* * *

"We should patrol the area around us before we try to get any sleep." You state as you rip off another piece of the elven bread Brittany brought with her. You look from the dwarves to Brittany and she nods once.

"Yes, that is wise."

"Good." You nod and put the last bit of your portion of the rabbit meat in your mouth, tossing Sam the remainder of your bread as you get to your feet.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asks with furrowed brows as you tie your cloak.

You give her a look and motion towards the trees, "I'm going on patrol."

"You're injured." She states, "You will rest. I will patrol the border."

"Why should you patrol the border?" Puck asks with a suspicious glare, "So you can lead your elven guards to us when we least expect it?"

"Puck, that's enough." You shake your head at him.

"Do you have something you wish to get off your mind, dwarf?" Brittany asks calmly with narrowed eyes.

"I don't trust you." He says and both you and Sam sigh.

Brittany studies him carefully before her lips twitch in amusement, "That is fine with me. I do not trust you."

Puck scowls at her and gets to his feet. Sam grabs the end of his tunic and yanks him down to the ground as Brittany jumps to her feet, hand tightening around her dagger.

"Let me go, Sam!"

Sam wrestles with Puck to keep him down as Puck tries to get to his feet and you just groan in frustration.

"Did you not notice how many elven guards she bested?" Sam hisses and Puck shoves him away from him, storming around the fire to Brittany as she shifts her posture.

"I don't care. I will die before I travel with you." He spits, reaching for his hammer.

The sound of you unsheathing your sword draws everyone's attention and you clench your jaw, keeping your look firm as Puck looks at your sword pointed at him warningly before lifting his stare to you in disbelief and hurt.

"I said enough." You state firmly, "Brittany will patrol the border of the forest."

"Santana-"

"I will go with her." You cut him off.

"Do you not listen? You are injured." Brittany says from behind you. You don't even cast her a glance as you look to Sam.

"Sam, you and Puck stay here. If there is any trouble take as much as you can carry while keeping the load light, and come after us."

Sam nods and you look back at Puck, "Is that understood?" He huffs and nods. You slide your sword back into your holster and finally look at Brittany. She shakes her head and you motion towards the forest, "I will follow."

You duck your head as she walks by you and wait until she is far enough before looking at your dwarf companions, "I understand you do not trust her, Puck, but you can't just start with her every chance you get. I will keep my eyes on her." You tell him with a faint smile and his shoulder drop.

"Alright."

You smile and nod at him and Sam before starting after the elven princess.

* * *

"I had meant to inform you before the dwarves returned that my father will undoubtedly be sending guards after us."

It was the first time the silence has been broken since you left the camp, and that was a long while ago.

You lift your head to look at her as she leads you through the forest, "We'll keep moving in the morning."

Brittany nods slowly and comes to a halt. You pert near walk into her before you're being pinned against the trunk of a tree with Brittany's hands on either side of your head. You stare at her in shock and Brittany just looks around with narrowed eyes.

"What is it?" you whisper in question, ignoring the way her chest is pressed against yours the same as her hips. You turn your head, peeking around the tree and furrow your brows when you see three lithe figures sprinting through the trees. "Your father's men?"

"I'm not entirely certain." Brittany breathes. You glance at her and she averts her gaze. "They move swift like my people but my father would never send them out at this time to search for us."

"Perhaps he did. You wouldn't expect it. It would be the smartest course of action."

"My father doesn't think like that." She says and you catch the slight upturn of her lips.

You take a heavy breath, and wet your lips as you keep your eyes on Brittany's thin pink ones, feeling a fluttering sensation within you.

"…once again."

You blink rapidly as you pull your gaze from pink lips to look up at Brittany's blue eyes staring back at you with a gleam you've never seen before, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." You say as your cheeks begin to burn under her stare.

"I was saying you proved me right about the race of men once again by not listening to me." She says and you lift your brows, "The figures are gone." She states and you swallow. Brittany steps back and looks up to the sky before looking towards camp. "The sun will be up in a few hours. It will be safer if we move into the forest and travel through towards…where _are_ we going?" she asks suddenly and you chuckle, running a hand through your hair.

Brittany tilts her head in confusion and you just wave your hand dismissively, "We're heading back to Moria."

"Why is that funny?" You arch a brow at her and after a moment she rolls her eyes, "I don't see how that amuses you."

* * *

 **A/N: "Lucy Liu with my girl Drew, Cameron D and Destiny, Charlie's angels c'mon...Question, tell me whatcha think about this chapter"**

 **You see what I did just there, huh, LOL, wow, yeah okay. Anyway, so yes, tell me what you think. We're moving a little quicker now that we have the most of the group together. Now they just have to get back to Moria. They were so damn close before. What can ya do though *Shrugs***

 **Update: Late Tuesday/early Wednesday.**

 **Until then, dears! Mwah**

 **-B**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm doing this like half asleep right now, I'm totally exhausted, so if there are like any errors in this note then yeah, that's why. Uhm...Okay two things. Firstly, I loved reading your reactions to the last chapter, seeing what you thought was going on with Britt and San. And just you guys that post that you like it or love it, that's really awesome!**

 **Secondly, now I wouldn't say I'm upset per say, but I think annoyed is more of an appropriate word when it comes to the guest reviewer(s) I don't know if there is more than one. To put it simply, if you do not like what you are reading, if you have some ridiculous issue with either Santana or Brittany, then please feel free to i don't know, stop reading. Really, I don't understand why you would continue to read something when you obviously don't like it and then comment negatively for the soul purpose of trying to what? Hurt my feelings? Mhmm...alright well that's not really going to get anywhere and all you're doing is showing other people, who read through reviews, that you're a trolling asshole who gets off on looking like an idiot. If THAT is your purpose then I congratulate you on a job well done.**

 **So! Now that we covered that, I'd like to focus my attention on the majority of you that actually read this for some reason, maybe it entertains you or something ;), and let you all know that you're kickass and that I write for your enjoyment. And its fun :)**

 **Hope you enjoy, loves, mwah!**

 **-B**

* * *

 **Fourth Age, December, 727** :

You wake to hushed voices arguing directly in front of you, and crack your eyes open, squinting as the bright sun beams reflect off the river's surface, shinning directly into your gaze. You wince and lift your hand, shielding your eyes, and look at Puck and Sam bickering a few feet from you.

"Why must the two of you bicker constantly?" you groan, pushing yourself upright. The dwarves stop immediately and Puck glancing to the side before crawling closer to you.

"The _elven_ _princess_ is saying we are to get up and move to the forest." He says with narrowed eyes.

You nod and follow his gaze to Brittany standing clothed and with her pack only a short distance from the trees. She looks back towards you, her enhanced hearing must having picked up on Puck's whisper.

"I know. We agreed it would be best for us to travel with some coverage of the trees." You say, getting to your feet as Puck watches you. He stands up as you toss Sam your satchel.

"You agreed? You've let her manipulate you into-"

"No, Puck." You shake your head, pulling your pack on. "There is no doubt in my mind Irenaeus has already sent his guards after us. They don't expect us to return to the forest."

"How can you be certain?" Sam pipes in, adjusting your satchel strap across his shoulder as he walks over.

You bend down and scoop some sand onto the small flames of the fire, extinguishing it instantly, and brush your hands off as you straighten. You wet your lips and glance at them before looking around.

"You're not certain."

"Brittany believes it's best if we-"

"We don't follow her. We follow you." Puck says quickly, pointing harshly over to the elven princess before poking you in the arm.

You huff and run a hand through your hair, "Then follow me."

"You said you would keep an eye on her."

"And I am. That doesn't mean I can't agree with her when she makes a suggestion."

"I don't believe you are-"

"Puck, please." You sigh, adjusting your sword in your belt before glancing at him through your lashes, "Just, don't question me." You finish softly before checking around your feet to make sure you're not leaving anything behind, and turning to walk towards Brittany and the trees.

* * *

You walk behind Puck and Sam, Brittany leading the group through the forest. Your left hand sways by your side and your right hand rests on the hilt of your sword. You've been walking for a fair amount of time and the sun is sitting in the middle of the sky warming you periodically and saving you from the harsh cold winds.

You watch Brittany gracefully leap over a fallen tree and smile faintly with fondness as Puck and Sam climb over it with some difficulty.

Sam glances back at you when you chuckle, him landing on the other side of the tree on his rump, and blushes, scratching his head as he jumps to his feet.

"C'mon." Puck grumbles, nudging Sam along while you place your right hand on the rough tree to give yourself leverage as you jump over easily. "How much further are we going before princess up ahead deems a site suitable?" Puck hisses.

You reach forwards and smack the back of his head, sending him a firm look. He frowns and rubs the spot as you move to Brittany's side.

"How much longer?"

"I do not know."

You look at Brittany and then back at the dwarves before wetting your lips and looking forwards, "The dwarves are beginning to tire-"

"We haven't found a safe resting place yet." She cuts you off sharply and you shake your head. "Be content with the fact that I'm leading you somewhere safe and away from my father's path." Brittany says before lengthening her strides to put distance between the two of you.

You falter with your steps and furrow your brows in confusion, glancing to the side as Puck and Sam pass you with knowing looks.

* * *

It is hours before Brittany deems a small area of grass acceptable. Its lower ground and has a bit of overhead cover from a large rock and slanted tree. Brush surrounds the sides before flattening out, little patches of mushrooms decorating the eastern side of the rocks base.

You slow as you come to the camp, Puck and Sam dropping to their bottom's with exhausted huffs, Sam pulling off your satchel and placing it behind his head as he leans against the large rock. Puck narrows his eyes at him in jealousy and your gaze shifts to Brittany as she places her belongings down away from the dwarves.

"Is there a reason you feel the need to isolate your belongings and yourself from us?" you ask with a small smirk.

Brittany lifts her head, eyeing you before rolling her eyes and removing her bow from her back.

"I am going hunting."

"Ou! Try and catch some more rabbit." Sam beams. Puck shoves him to the side as Brittany sends him an annoyed glance before disappearing through the trees.

You shake your head as you watch her go and look to the dwarves after she's gone.

"That one's difficult, no?" Sam asks you and you laugh, nodding.

"That she is, Master Sam." You say playfully, ruffling his hair while crouching to begin a fire.

* * *

You slowly blink your eyes open and frown in confusion as you glance around your surroundings before remembering where you are.

It's darker now. The sun having set a while ago.

You hear the faint crackles of the small fire and look right and then left, sighing in disappointment at Sam sleeping against the rock with his large mouth open as he snores. You debate waking him so he can continue his turn of guard and eventually decided against it.

You push yourself to your feet and arch your back, stretching your arms over your head as a yawn passes your lips. You squint and rub your neck before tilting it side to side, hearing the cracks.

You find yourself walking a few steps from the camp, looking around and listening for any sign of a threat. When you find none you relax and turn. You still and furrow your brows, your eyes darting around the camp when you just now notice Brittany's absence.

You turn your head to look to your sides before spinning in a slowly small circle, "Where…" you trail off, narrowing your eyes as you quietly head to your bedroll.

You see Brittany's things are still here and nod to yourself as you crouch by your things, eyes focused on the darkness around you. You quietly pick up your sword and push to your feet, looking back at Sam and Puck.

You shift unsurely. Should you wake them up or let them sleep? You sigh and move to Puck, crouching as you place a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Wha?" he jerks awake, sitting upright as his hand moves for his battle hammer at his side.

"Calm down." You tell him in a whisper as he blinks, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. The fire heats your back as you catch Puck's focused gaze.

He blinks and swallows, "What is it?" he whispers.

"Brittany is gone." You tell him and his eyes narrow. You hold up a hand to silence him before he even speaks and he clamps his mouth shut, "Her things are still here. I don't know if she just went for a walk or if her father's guards took her."

"Surely they'd nab us all had it been the elves."

You nod slowly and glance over your shoulder, "I'm going to see if I can find her." You say, looking back at him, "I didn't want to leave the two of you asleep while I was gone. Sam is exhausted," you pause, both of you looking at the blond dwarf snoring loudly, "Can you stay awake and guard the camp until I get back?"

"Of course." Puck nods firmly and you pat his shoulder before standing.

"Good." You breathe, glancing around once more, "I should be back soon." You tell him before you turn and head south-east.

* * *

Your nose scrunches in disgust as you lift your foot and press it against the dead spider's body, pulling your sword from its head. You wipe your blade on its back to get rid of the blood, and fix the front of your vest before glancing around.

You look back at the spider and shake your head, looking up into the trees. The thing had dropped down and surprised you from behind. Thankfully, it seems there was only one.

You let out a sigh and continue on your way.

You would guess it's been just over an hour of walking in search of Brittany. You could turn and head back to camp but something inside you was pulling you south-east, telling you to go just a little further.

Leaves and seeds from the trees crunch underfoot as you go. You spot a slight incline of the ground and jog forwards, running up it only to stop at the top. You jump onto a log resting against the incline, slanting downwards to a pile of fallen leaves, and sheath your sword. Your arms fly out to your sides as you walk with expert balance down the log. You step down from the log and kick the pile of leaves, wincing when a squirrel scurries up the nearest tree, chatting away at you accusingly.

You purse your lips, mumbling an apology, and quickly turn your head. You strain your ears and pick up the sound of water. Driven by curiosity you follow the sound and push aside the bushes blocking your path before coming to a stop.

"Christ…" you breathe.

Beyond the bushes is a wide clear pond, flat grass surrounding the land around it before it grows into trees and brush. The nature itself is quiet beautiful but your eyes are drawn towards toned pale flesh.

You tilt your head slightly, lips parting as you quietly move closer, watching Brittany as she cups water in her hands before lifting them to her body and letting the water run down her skin. You watch as she dusts her hands lightly over the surface of the water, creating small ripples, and how she smiles faintly to herself, her head turned to watch as each ripple expands and moves away from her.

Your breathing picks up as Brittany dives under the water before slowly surfacing, running her hands over her hair, removing it from her face. Sudden she straightens and you widen your eyes in panic before letting out a silent, relieved breath when Brittany wraps her hands around her wet hair, squeezing the water from her golden locks. You swallow as your eyes follow one of the droplets down her beautifully smooth back until it's trailing the curve of her perfectly shaped backside.

A low growl meets your ears and you tense, subtly moving your hand to your sword. You unsheathe slowly and quietly, turning around and straighten as the cream colored wolf bares it's sharp fangs at you, it's brown eyes narrowing dangerously while it's brown nose twitches.

"Shh, it's alright." You say gently, lifting your other hand out, "I'm not going to hurt you." You whisper and the wolf takes a few steps back, bringing its ears forwards while heeling. You begin to smile only to tense once again at the unmistakable sound of an arrow being readied behind you. You hesitate before looking over your shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Brittany asks sharply, keeping her arrow pointed at you as you turn to face her, your eyes lowering to take in the sight. Brittany stands in her naked glory before you, water droplets sliding from the tips of her hair down her body. You can't help but rake your eyes over her perky breasts, strong toned stomach, continuing down to the defined 'V' her hips makes. Before your gaze can lower any further, Brittany steps forwards warningly, lifting her arrow to your head.

You snap your gaze up, your cheeks burning just as much as your loins, leaving you completely confused.

"I asked you a question, rider." Brittany hisses.

You blink and shake your head, ridding the flood of inappropriate thoughts from your mind, "Y-yes. I came to find you." You tell her, opening your eyes slowly. "I had woken and when I saw you were not with us I thought you might've been in some trouble." You swallow, holding Brittany's gaze at she searches for any sign of a lie.

"You immediately think the worst?"

"Either you had gone for a walk in the middle of the early morn, you were taken by your father's guards, or Puck was right and you-"

"You think I'm here to gain your trust and then betray you." She states and you sigh, closing your eyes briefly while running your free hand over your face. "Your dwarf companions still do not trust me."

"Can you truly blame them?" you ask in annoyance, shrugging your shoulders. Brittany lowers her bow a tad and you continue, "You haven't given them any reason to trust you."

"I saved your lives." She states firmly, "Twice."

"You're secretive." You counter, "The dwarves and I know of each other's past. How we came to be who and where we are and you haven't given us anything. It's evident you do not trust us either."

"I trust you as much as need be." She huffs, lowering her bow completely.

"And how much is that?" you question knowingly as you try to keep your gaze from following her naked body as she moves to gather her clothing from the edge of the pond.

"All you need to know is there is a level of trust between us." She says while slipping on her clothing. You look at the ground to hide your questionable disappointment, and glance back up when Brittany walks back over to you, tying the strings of her tunic. "And when I say us, I'm not including the dwarves. They are a greedy race."

"As you believe are humans." You point out. Brittany casts you a glance while pulling her bow over her shoulder, "Yet you have learnt to trust me, as you just said."

You hold her gaze before her eyes drop to look over you. You feel your heart quicken its pace and watch brilliant blue eyes lift to meet yours.

"You're different." She says before brushing past you.

* * *

 **A/N: Damn, that lil rant I had totally woke me up.**

 **Okay anyway, so San saw Britt in the nude...no biggie ;) Aaaaand they;re kinda building a sort of foundation for a friendship or something. I mean, Britt did say she trusts San.**

 **I actually really like writing Puck and Sam, which doesn't really relate to what I was just talking about, but yeah, they're fun to write.**

 **So let me know what you thought! Next update: Friday**

 **-B**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys, basically I just wanted to say that you're all awesome for what you said about these guest reviewers, it really made me smile. It take much more to break my lil shell and wound me lol, I just wanted to reply to them, but yeah your kind words were awesome! So here is chapter 11! Mwah!**

 **-B**

* * *

 **Fourth Age, December, 727** :

You walk behind Brittany as the two of you head back to the campsite. The sun is only now rising, the orange shine illuminating the side of your faces.

You've been walking for about half an hour when you glance around and do a double take behind you, seeing the wolf slowly following you. You arch a brow and subconsciously move your hand to the hilt of your sword. The wolf catches the movement and stops, lowering itself closer to the ground while baring its teeth.

"Remove your hand from your sword."

You look at Brittany, her gaze forwards as she continues to lead you. You look back at the wolf, creeping closer, and tighten your hand around your sword, "The wolf is following."

"I am aware." She says and turns to face you, grabbing your wrist and removing your hand from your sword, "Do not reach for your sword." She says firmly before the both of you look at the wolf as it quickens to pass the two of you. Brittany watches it and you watch her, catching her lips twitch upwards.

"Why is it following?"

"While I was on my own, I found her in a stale mate with a giant arachnid."

"You saved her from a spider…"

"Yes. And the disgusting bugger covered me with its blood. Hence why I was bathing when you found me. She is loyal to me, which is why she was warning you. "

You feel your cheeks heat under her knowing gaze and you pull your wrist from her grasp, pulling down on the hem of your vest as you clear your throat.

"You were parading yourself around in the nude."

"I was bathing." She states with a small smirk and you shake your head, continuing on the way to the camp.

It takes another half an hour, the sun almost a third of the way in the sun, for the two of you and Keeva, as you learnt Brittany had taken to calling her, to reach the camp and the both of you stop and stare in shock at the destroyed campsite.

Your pack is open and all your belongings are dumped on the grass, your satchel thrown a few feet from where Sam was using it as a pillow. Brittany's belongings are scattered and the fire trampled. "What the bloody hell happened?" you ask quietly, looking around, "Puck? Sam?" you call and look around for the two as Brittany moves closer.

"Samuel? Puck?" you call loudly, your eyes wide as you scan the area for them.

"They're not here." Brittany says and you look at her with wide eyes.

"What do you mean they're not here? They must be. This is where I left them." You state, pointing to the spot where Sam and Puck were when you left. "I left them…" you say quietly, shaking your head at your own stupidity.

"There are tracks."

You look at Brittany as she scans the ground, resting on her knees as her right hand brushes over the land, "Orcs" She whispers before glancing at you.

Keeva lets out a howl and you and Brittany both look at her as she looks from the both of you to the west. You head over to her and she lower her nose to the ground, looking at you without lifting her head. You crouch down next to her and run your fingers over the ground, brushing some dirt away to uncover a patch of fabric, dark blue like the cloaks Brittany had given the dwarves. You lift your head and look to the west.

"We have to go after them." You say firmly, clenching your jaw at the mere thought of your, dare you say, _friends_ being taken from you. You run your tongue along your teeth as you stand up, looking back at Brittany gathering her things.

She gets to her feet, pulling her pack on while sliding short sword into her belt before pulling her bow over her shoulder. She looks at you as you march towards your things and you pull on your pack and satchel, sliding your own sword into your belt as you look at her.

"Let's go."

* * *

You and Brittany run alongside one another as you exit the Mirkwood forest, Keeva a few feet in front of you.

You have been running for hours, not once running out of breath thanks to your high endurance level, which you thank your family in Rivendell for. Had they not encouraged you to do many things you would most likely be walking around the kingdom of Gondor, married off to some vile nobleman.

You and Brittany run with Keeva for another few hours, then sun high in the sky, burning bright and blinding you whenever you glance its way. You have already crossed the river separating Mirkwood forest and the Misty Mountains, and are heading south-west, following Keeva's nose.

The wolf pup stops and lifts her head, sniffing the air and you slow to a stop, your eyes lowering to the ground. You scan the area, tilting your head at the patches of flattened dead grass, and lower yourself to your knees.

Your hands lightly dust over the grass before you lower your ear to the ground, closing your eyes.

You feel the faint vibrations of the Orc hoard as they march, and tap into your Rivendell tracking training a little further.

You open your eyes and lift your head, looking at Brittany as she stands by your side, her gaze focused in front of her with a focused expression. Her lips pulled into a tight line, and her hair blowing faintly with the winter breeze, her eyes narrowed slightly. You know she's doing that thing some Elven folk have the ability to do. You've seen it once before when you were on the hunt for food with a group from Rivendell. One of them had grazed a deer with his arrow and another, after the deer took off, used his keen sight to find the deer just like that.

That's what Brittany must be doing.

You watch her as she lifts her chin a smidge, her eyebrows lifting slightly before she blinks and looks down at you.

"What did you learn?" she asks, motioning her hand towards the ground. You get off of your knees and wet your lips as you run a hand through your hair.

"They're further south, angling to the west." You tell her and she nods.

"They're headed for Isengard." She states and you furrow your brows.

"Isengard? The tower was destroyed in the third age." You remind her and she nods. Keeva takes off and you and Brittany follow after her in a sprint. "Why would they take the dwarves there?"

"Just because it was destroyed does not mean it hasn't been rebuilt. It's been centuries."

"I understand that but why return to a place that was destroyed, and put effort into rebuilding it? Did they not get defeated there? Surely the memories weigh them down, no?"

"I don't think Orc's care about past defeats, Rider." Brittany says as the two of your run. "Besides, the Fellowship of the Ring is no longer together, and the races have no alliances."

"Fellowship of the Ring…that story," you trail off with a small smile. You jump over a large rock as Brittany moves out of it's way, and land easily as she rejoins your side. "My father told me stories of them." You chuckle. Brittany glances at you with a shake of her head. "Isn't it an interesting tale? How four hobbits, a dwarf, an elf, a wizard, and two humans came together to bring peace to our realm?"

"It's something."

"I was told the elf, dwarf, and man were very close."

"They were." She nods and you furrow your brows, slowing your run slightly before rejoining her side. "You do know the stories are true, do you not?"

You arch a brow before you laugh, shaking your head, "Is this your take on humor?"

Brittany stops and whistles for Keeva to stop, grabbing your arm, "I am not trying to humor you. The Fellowship was real and true. Legolas was my uncle, my father the last born child to Thranduil. Aragorn was king of Gondor before your bloodline took the throne." She states and you eye her before scoffing and looking away from her with a shake of your head. "I am being serious. I was only young but I was there."

"Aragorn is a character from a story." You tell her and she tightens her grip on your arm.

"It is not a story. It is what happened. Everything in the story is true."

"If it's true than why would there be an issue now between my kin and yours?" you challenge.

Brittany tenses and lets go of your arm, taking a threatening step closer, "Because my kin respected Aragorn, he brought peace and then your ancestors killed him, the queen and the heir to Gondor, claiming the throne as their own. My grandfather and uncle were killed because they were loyal to Aragorn and his family."

"I was a child once." You state and she lifts her shoulder as if your words have no relevance, "I read almost every book in the kingdom, books of our realm's history, of the history of Gondor. Do you not think that if what you're saying is true I would've read it in one of those books?"

"Why are you defending those people when you went out of your way to swear that they are only family by blood?"

You shift and glance around before looking back at her, "I choose to believe that not everyone in my bloodline is as terrible as my immediate family. In order to do that I must believe my ancestors were pure and great rulers who happened to birth a few rotten children."

"I do not understand you." Brittany says shaking her head furiously before throwing her hand out, "I'm telling you the truth of the history and you're dismissing what I say because of what? Hope that your bloodline isn't complete shit?"

"Complete shit?" you repeat with a growl, stepping closer. Brittany clenches her jaw as your hand subconsciously gravitates towards your dagger in the back of your belt. "The Lopez house may be harsh now but not everyone born into the name, nor those who married into the name, are as bad. I surely am not. If I turned out the way I did, being surrounded by people like that, who's to say there haven't been others like me. Those that are truly different and kind and honorable."

"Your family took thousands of innocent-"

"One. One or two men from my family gave those orders. The rest were following them or they would've been beheaded or hanged for going against their King's wishes."

"The rightful king was Aragorn, then his son after him and so on!"

"Continue to live in your fairytale, Princess." You say slowly before walking away. Your shoulders slump as you move farther from the elven princess, your hand come to your forehead. You shake your head faintly, feeling a slight throbbing behind your eyes and pinch the bridge of your nose. You come to a stop, dropping your other hand to your hip, and hang your head.

You do not know why you fought so hard against her words when the majority of you knew that she must be right. But even after everything you've learnt about your blood there is still that little bit of hope that not everyone in your family is as terrible as the majority.

Your brows furrow in disbelief and your lip curls in disgust at the thought of your ancestors and their followers murdering the rightful King of Gondor. Even his Queen and an innocent child. Just to claim the throne as their own?

You scoff and shake your head, glancing towards Brittany as she walks over to Keeva standing far ahead of you waiting to continue the hunt for your friends. You wet your lips and swallow. You hesitantly look up to the sky with a hopeless expression before feeling warmth run through you. A small smile crawls across your lips and you lower your gaze, looking back at Brittany waiting for you.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this one was on the shorter side but this was a very important chapter for the story and the next is much longer. So now all of you that know LOTR know that it is a continuation in a sense and why Santana's family rules Gondor in place of Aragorn. And now you may have more questions but they will be answered in future chapters. For those of you wanting more action, next chapter is for you ;)**

 **Next update: Sunday**

 **-B**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the alter update, I was swamped with things around the house, and it slipped my mind for a couple hours.**

 **So here you all are, chapter 12! Mwah!**

 **-B**

* * *

 **Fourth Age, December, 727:**

"They're half a days away." You say, looking up at Brittany from your crouched position, your hand resting on the ground. She nods and the two of you take off behind Keeva once again.

It's been two days since Puck and Sam were taken from you, and you are so close you can practically smell the copper scent of Orc blood soon to be spilt over the lands.

You jump over a rock and drop your left hand on top of the next larger one, the extra leverage helping launch your over with ease as Brittany leaps freely. The two of you land simultaneously and spare each other an impressed glance.

You smirk slightly when Brittany's eyes narrow slightly in thought as the two of you continue to run behind the young wolf leading you.

The journey with the elven princess was more than awkward after the little argument. You went without exchanging a word for the remainder of the travel, stopping for a mere two hours to get some rest. Knowing the Princess as much as you do, which still isn't much whatsoever, you knew she wouldn't put forward any effort to make conversation but the difference was neither did you. You stayed on your side of the fire and Brittany stayed on her's with Keeva resting by her side.

The sun had only been down for a couple hours when you got back to your feet and to continue on your way towards Isengard.

There was a little altercation with a group of bandits, three to be more specific, and the two of you together had them on their backs, unconscious within seconds.

You are now in West Emneo, Rohan; the lands just before Isengard and south of Fângorn forest.

It's late in the afternoon with the sun more off to the west in the sky, an hour or so from setting. You're suddenly knocked to the ground and yanked back behind some elevated land.

"They're up ahead." Brittany says, keeping her gaze locked in front of her, hiding the majority of her face behind the lift.

She lets go of your sleeve and narrows her eyes further, tapping into her ability as you flip onto your stomach and look up.

You squint and then look at Brittany in disbelief, "Are you talking about that dot on the horizon?"

"Yes."

"Christ." You breathe out in awe. Brittany glances at you and you lift your brows in surprise at her bright eyes. Not her usual bright blue, but _bright_ ; almost flaming like the blue flames from a scorching hot fire. Her brows furrow slightly at your look before she shakes her head and blinks rapidly while glancing away.

"We can trail behind them using the forest border as cover. They're a good hour from Isengard and it shouldn't take us more than twenty minutes to catch up to them." She says, looking back at you. She stares at you with her regular colored irises, sharp and cautious, with a hint of softness as she looks between yours.

Your lips twitch faintly and you nod before clearing your throat, "We can take them out from behind quickly-"

"And silently."

"Right." You agree with a breath. You pull your two daggers from their places and Brittany arches her brow at you while wielding her bow. "Let's slay some Orcs."

* * *

You and Brittany sprint silently through the border of the forest, leaping over rocks and logs, and dodging branches. The only thing you can hear is gentle panting and the leaves under Keeva's paws.

Brittany was right when she said you'd make it up to them within twenty minutes. The moment you step out from the cover, you are a good five feet behind the hoard of fifty hideous Orc's.

You twirl your two daggers expertly, a sly grin crawling across your face, and exit the cover with Brittany at your side. She pulls two arrows from her holster and loads them before looking at you and nodding.

You take off in a sprint, heading straight for the hoard and watch Brittany release the first shot.

The arrows fly through the air and hit the first two Orc's on the end of the four figure row, right in the back of the head. The two Orc's who were marching between them stop and look behind them in surprise just as you bring your arms forward, releasing your daggers one after the other. The two land in between their eyes and you and Brittany hurry, catching the bodies before they clunk to the ground. You lay them down and pull your daggers out, looking at Brittany as she retrieves her arrows, loading them again.

 _Repeat_ , she mouths and you nod, twirling your daggers once more.

You manage to take out eight more Orc's from behind before you catch sight of the dwarves. You put your hand out to stop Brittany from drawing back her bow and she lowers it slightly with a glare in confusion.

"There." You point a dagger towards them and Brittany follows your gaze. She lowers the bow even more and glances at you.

"We continue on as we have been." She says. You nod and adjust your hold on your left dagger as Brittany fires a single arrow at one Orc and another swiftly after that. You throw the dagger and watch it embed itself in a head, and let the other go as Brittany catches the body. She catches the second quickly and you look behind you, shaking your head in amusement at the trail of Orc bodies.

She pulls her arrow out of a body and frowns when it breaks, having to grab a new one. You smile faintly and she does a double take, sucking on her bottom lip as she puts her foot on the other body, yanking her arrow out.

You retrieve your daggers and wipe the blood off on the Orc's and let out a breath as you look at Brittany.

"I am sticking to my statement about your dwarf friends being morons." She hisses, tensed, and subtly loading an arrow.

You follow her gaze to find Sam looking back at you, held over the shoulder of an Orc, waving in relief. Your eyes widen and you glance at Puck, quietly scolding Sam, when all hoard stops and all Orc eyes are on you.

"I believe now would be the opportune time for that dwarf's infamous saying."

"Bloody hell?" you slowly ask while swapping your daggers for your sword.

"Bloody hell."

* * *

It's a staring match between you and Brittany and the thirty something remaining Orc's with Sam and Puck looking between everyone nervously. Keeva comes from behind you and moves between you and Brittany, growling and baring her teeth.

You shift and Brittany clenches her jaw, "Enough of this." She mumbles before lifting her bow and firing her first arrow. Everyone watches silently as it pierces an Orc directly in the heart and you look at Brittany who's eye widen in disbelief of her own actions. She takes a wobbly step back and you exchange a shared look before a horn is blown loudly and Puck and Sam are dropped to the ground.

Brittany starts sending arrow after arrow into Orc's as you charge forwards with your sword raised. The first Orc you kill basically runs right into the sharp blade with it's own sword held above him and you twist with a grimace as you watch dark eyes roll back before the body slumps.

You duck quickly, dodging an Orc arrow and grab your dagger from your belt, sending it flying through the air, embedding itself in the Orc bowman's head. You pull your sword out from the body of your first kill and turn around, bringing your sword up to block another.

The Orc leans forward and yells in your face and you push back against him before slamming your elbow against his face. You hear a crack before a shout of pain, and waste no time in slicing upwards in a diagonal motion, opening the face. He falls at your feet and you are knocked forwards, tumbling over the newly slumped body.

You turn over and stab your sword upwards, your eyes widening when the body starts to slide down your sword. You groan and roll over. Getting to your feet you step on the body and pull your sword out before hearing a whistle. You look up and Brittany nods to the side before sending an arrow your way. You step to the right like instructed and hear a thump behind you. Not bothering to look, you start to clear a path as you make your way to Brittany.

You kick out the legs of a really skinny Orc and before kneeing him in the face and stepping over him, driving your blade through his back. When you look back at the Elven princess, your heart clenches at seeing her bow knocked to the ground along with the princess herself.

"No!" you shout and hurry over as a larger Orc grins sadistically at her while lifting his curved sword.

Brittany pats the ground for her bow while you quickly look around, letting out a relieved breath when you see your dagger sticking out of an Orc's heart. You yank it out and pull it back, sending it flying.

The Orc hovering over Brittany stumbles back when the dagger digs itself into his left eye, giving Brittany enough time to roll onto her back and pull back an arrow, letting it go into his heart. He falls and Brittany pulls herself away from him as you skid over on your knees to check over her.

"Don't." she slaps your hand away and you look at her in surprise. Movement catches your eye and Brittany follows your gaze, sending an arrow to the last remaining Orc trying to crawl to a horn laying on the ground. He flinches when it sticks into his side and you pull your dagger from your latest kill, sliding it back into your belt.

He reaches out and grabs the horn, giving it two long blows. You and Brittany cover your ears, wincing at the sound, before Brittany shoots another arrow, dropping the body for good. She lets out a breath and lets her head fall gently back against the ground. You look away from the horn to the blonde and hesitate before sliding up her tunic. Her eyes snap open and she moves to quickly sit up.

"I said don't." she snaps and you push her back to the ground.

"You're hurt."

"I'm fine." She hisses, slapping your hand away once again.

"Just shut up and let me look at it." You say firmly, holding her glare with your own. You wait until her body starts to relax before you lift her shirt once more, wincing with a frown at the harsh gash from her naval to the left side of her waist. "Christ…" you breathe and pull your pack off, pulling out a small vial from Rivendell, and your water canteen. You glance at her eyes first and smile faintly at them narrowed, before you unscrew your water and rinse out her wound.

"Fuck!" she yelps before hissing and biting her lip while clamping her eyes closed. Your lips part as you stare at her while she arches her back. You feel your stomach flip and twist inside, and pull your gaze from her face with a shake of your head. Refocusing on her wound, you put the water away and open the vial, pouring a couple drops into the cut. She gasps loudly and you put the cork back into the vial before tucking everything away and pulling out one of your shirts. You rip it open before ripping a long piece off along with a sleeve.

"What are you doing?" she asks quietly and you glance up at her through your lashes while folding the sleeve several times.

"You need to bandage it until we can get it looked at properly." You tell her and place the clean sleeve over her wound. You can feel her eyes on you as you grab the long piece from your shirt and you grab the back of her left thigh, nodding for her to lift her backside off the ground.

She does and you slip the cloth under her and tie it around her waist twice to keep the bandage in place. "Can you stand?" you ask and she scoffs.

"I'm not an invalid." She states. You sit back on your knees as you stuff your destroyed shirt back into your bag before remembering the reason for coming after the Orc's and fighting in the first place.

"Dwarves?" you call out, getting to your feet. You look around and spy two heads pop up from behind a fallen Orc. A smile breaks out and you let out a relieve laugh as the two jump to their feet and hurry over. "Are you alright?" you ask them as they get closer before you're almost knocked off your feet.

"Thank the gods!" Sam mumbles as he and Puck hug you tightly.

"I knew you'd find us." Puck sighs. Your smile softens and you pat the dwarves on their backs gently before Keeva whines. You look behind you at Brittany struggling to get to her feet, and Puck and Sam pull away from you, watching the elven princess with concern.

"Maybe, you shouldn't-" Sam begins before Brittany lets out a cry.

You quickly move to her, catching her from falling to the ground, and lower her down gently, looking over her with wide eyes. She tries to pull away, out from your arms, before giving up and slumping in defeat.

"We have to get to Moria." Puck says and you shake your head while slipping one arm around Brittany's back and the other under her knees. You grunt and shift her in your arms once you're to your feet.

"Helm's Deep is less than a day away." You tell the dwarves. "Take her things, Sam. Puck, can you hold mine?"

"Of course." They say quickly and grab the packs, Puck lightening the weight you have to carry. You look at Brittany, already losing some color from her cheeks, and knit your brows in worry, "Hey, keep your eyes open, Princess." You say softly and watch as Brittany's eyes slowly flutter open, weakly, before falling closed again. "We have to-" you start to say, before a horn sounds from behind you. You turn around with Brittany in your arms, her head lolling to the side to rest against your shoulder.

"Oh no…" Sam says quietly.

You take a few steps back as the ten large, dirty wolves charge towards you, each holding what seem like larger Orcs on their backs.

"What the hell are those?" Puck asks in fear and you shake your head.

"Uruk-Hai."

You look at Brittany, her eyes half open and locked on the figures getting closer.

"They're bred from men and orcs. Much stronger, and much faster." She whispers.

"What are they riding?"

"Wargs."

"Those are wargs?!" Sam exclaims and Brittany hums weakly. "We need to go then, now." He tells you and you pull your worried gaze from Brittany and nod. You turn and start running as fast as you can while carrying the eleven princess, Sam and Puck a fair distance ahead of you.

You barely cover any ground before you feel a stinging pain in your shoulder, causing you to stumble forwards. You catch yourself on one knee and force yourself up to keep running when another arrow lands in the back of your thigh. You slow and take heavy breaths before starting to limp after Sam and Puck who just now noticed you lagging behind.

They run back and you shake your head, yelling for them to keep going, when a third arrow hits you right beside the first in your shoulder. Your legs buckle and you fall to your knees. Brittany slides from your arms and you reach for the arrow in your thigh and break it in half, pushing it through, out the front of your thigh. You throw it away with a yell and reach back behind you, doing the same with the arrows in your shoulder before you unsheathe your sword and spin around, cutting the head off the warg that jumps at you. The body slumps to the side and the uruk-hai riding it get's its leg trapped under the heavy body, unable to do anything.

Puck and Sam both move to your side with their smaller weapons, the three of you standing in front of Brittany protectively.

The next warg with its rider approaches with more caution and you shift your weight to your other leg, adjusting your hold on your sword as you hold his stare. He grins darkly before the others circle all four of you, Keeva having continued to run when Brittany ordered her to.

"Two dwarves, a girl, and an elven girl." The first rider says deeply and you clench your jaw. He lifts his head and pulls on the reins of his warg, turning to the side before nodding at the others, "Bring them all."

* * *

 **A/N: So there is a some action for all y'all lol, hope you liked it! As well as some sweet Brittana moment. Protective Santana running to Britt's rescue ;) Again, knowing some of you aren't familiar with LOTR, I suggest looking up Wargs and Uru-hai.**

"I believe now would be the opportune time for that dwarf's infamous saying."

"Bloody hell?"

"Bloody hell." **one of my favorite parts of this. I just crack up picturing it all.**

 **Next update is looking to be up for Wednesday. Until then!**

 **-B**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness, everyone! I'm really glad you all liked last chapter as much as you did and all your responses were awesome! Like**  
 **aca-awesome. Pitch Perfect 2, Bechole fucking feels *heart eyes***

 **OKAY! so here is chapter 13, hope y'all like it! Mwah!**

 **-B**

* * *

 **Fourth Age, December, 727** :

"Here."

You look up at Sam holding out his tiny cup of water, no more than what one could cup in their hands from a river, and give him a grateful smile as you take the cup from him. He sits down beside you and watches as you pull the small vial out of you boot and add a few drops to the water, lifting the cup to Brittany's lips.

She blinks at you and you tilt her head back for her, tilting the cup to pour some water into her mouth. A sigh passes your lips as you watch her swallow. You give her the rest and then hand the cup back to Sam before pulling Brittany's shirt up to check her wound.

You shake your head at the irritated red forming around the gash and the pus bordering the inside edges.

"It's getting worse too quickly." You mumble, gently fixing her shirt before you look at Sam.

He nods and shifts, "She's been stuck in this dirty cell for days. More than we were kept in Mirkwood."

"I'd rather be in Mirkwood." Puck says from the other side of the cell, and you have to nod in agreement.

If you were still in Mirkwood…

You wouldn't be. No doubt you would've been killed a long time ago, but Puck and Sam would be safe and Brittany would be safe. You look back down at her, and frown at the beads of sweat building at her hairline. You hear a rip and look at Puck as he walks over, holding a piece of his sleeve out to you. He nods towards Brittany and you smile faintly, thanking him.

You watch him go back to his corner before dipping the fabric into your little cup of water. You place it on her forehead and she lets out a sigh, forcing her eyes open to look up at you. You bring your other hand to the pendant hanging around your neck, and lift it to your lips. You whisper a prayer with an Elvish tongue, your lips twitching as Brittany's eyes focus on the pendant.

"You play with that a lot." She whispers hoarsely and you tuck it back under your shirt.

"It was a gift. I like to believe it keeps me safe." You shake your head at the ridiculous thought and Brittany hums.

"Doesn't seem to work."

"Not at the moment, no." You offer a small smile, brushing your thumb over her cheek, and her lips twitch as she leans into your touch faintly. You take a sharp but quiet inhale as you watch her and tense when heavy footsteps approach the cell.

Puck and Sam jump to their feet and move to shield you and Brittany as you subconsciously bring her closer to you.

The cell opens loudly, and chains drag on the floor before Sam and Puck start shouting and struggling against two of the orcs trying to slap the chains around their wrists.

You are grabbed and pulled to your feet before you get pushed against one of the cold stone walls. Your arms are pulled behind you and soon enough chains are around your wrists. You struggle to get to Brittany as a larger orc lifts her over his shoulder carelessly and lumbers out of the cell.

You, Sam, and Puck are tugged along behind him and you trip over your own feet, your leg still not fully healed from that dirty arrow. You go up a flight of stone steps before continuing to a large stone hall where an Uruk-hai is sitting on a deformed stone throne with chains and skulls littering the edges of the room around you. You swallow roughly as you're shoved forwards and to your knees in front of the lead Uruk-hai.

Puck hisses as his knees smash against the cold floor and Sam whimpers by his side. You glare up at the creature on the throne and he grins down at you, getting to his feet.

"Welcome to our home."

Puck spits onto the floor and the leader snaps his head around to look at him, marching over and landing a hard kick to his stomach. Puck hunches over, coughing, and you move to get up, only to have your hair pulled back.

Yellow eyes stare back at you and you clench your jaw tightly, scowling.

He starts to laugh and pushes your head down. You glare up at him through your lashes as he moves over to Sam, he blond dwarf shrinking into himself as he passes. A smug grin crawls onto his ugly face before he stops in front of Brittany laid on the cold floor. He tilts his head, running his eyes all over her and you feel the anger fill your veins.

"This one." He says lowly.

"No!" you shout, seeing red and get to your feet, launching yourself at him. There is a pull at your chains and you land on your ass, seething at the Uruk-hai king, as he smirks at you. He moves closer to Brittany, taking her chin in his hand as he sniffs. He lets out a pleased groan and looks at you.

"This one is yours?" he asks with a grin and you pull on your chains.

"She doesn't belong to anyone." You snap and his eyes darken as his grin grows.

"She belongs to me now." He states and Brittany pulls away from him. He gets to his feet and moves back to his throne. "Bring her to my chambers. Kill the rest."

Your heart plummets and you look at Brittany as the large orc lifts her into his arms. She weakly struggles against him and even Sam and Puck try to stop him from taking her. Blue eyes find yours and you see the fear and panic, the pleading. You move to get up and are met with a blow to the back of your head. You slump forwards, your vision going dark as you hit the ground.

* * *

You groan and push yourself up, resting your back against the wall as you bring your hand to the back of your head. You hiss when you touch the bump forming before looking around the cell. You see Sam and Puck sleeping and using the other's head as a pillow. A small smile forms across your lips before you think of Brittany. You look around for her before the feeling of dread returns.

"No…" you mumble to yourself and get to your feet. You go to the door of the cell and look around. "Come on!" you growl quietly, tightening your grip on the cell bars. You look to the side, seeing a shadow and call out to them. "Hey!" you whisper loudly when an orc appears.

He eyes you with a sick grin and slowly approaches as you swallow.

"I have a question for you." You tell him and he narrows his yellow eyes, stopping in front of the cell.

"No questions."

"Oh, but I have one. Very important I might add." You smile, "How is it one can be as ugly as you?"

You inwardly grin at the furious look in his eyes.

"I mean, being ugly is one thing but you truly are quite hideous. On top of that, you don't seem that bright." You continue to poke and watch as the orc bares his teeth and bristles, "Ah, I guess its better you're manning the cells rather than trying to fight on the outside. You'd be dead within a second."

"Watch yourself, girl."

"This girl would have you flat on your back with her sword lodged between your ribs in no time."

It's just that easy.

You step back, feigning fear, when he retrieves the keys and unlocks the cell, his hand moving to his knife as he steps inside.

"I'll show you what a smart mouth will get-"

Before he can finish, you break his wrist, picking up his knife, and sink it into the side of his neck. His legs give out and you slowly lower him to the ground, dragging him to a dark corner in case someone passes. You take his keys and spare a glance at your sleeping dwarves, before slipping out of the cell and closing it behind you. You lock it, for Sam and Puck's protection, and look around before heading back where the now dead orc came from.

* * *

Every turn you take leads you into another dark hall. With no torch you're moving blindly. You have no idea where you're actually going, but you're hoping that your subconscious has an idea and is leading you.

You walk through another three dark halls before you turn and see light at the end of the next. You cautiously move towards it, picking up on the chatter and the clanging of metal. You crouch and hold your knife at ready, peering around the corner.

"Holy shit…" you breathe as you look around at all the orcs. Of course it was your lucky that led you right to the armory. You look to the side and grimace. The armory that apparently doubles as an uruk-hai breeding ground. You stealthily move around in the shadows, the heat from all the fire and melted metal making it harder to breath. Your eyes land on a narrow staircase lining the northern wall of the armory with a platform leading to a large wooden door. You narrow your eyes, knowing that is where Brittany is being held, and tighten your hold on the hit of the knife.

Scanning the area and counting the number of bodies between you and the staircase, your gaze lands on a shelf holding the iron swords already crafted and ready for use.

You move behind a table holding bowls and cups, and go to continue when two orcs sit down. You flinch and lower yourself to the ground and against the side of the table, listening as they strike up a conversation.

"How many more do we need?"

"As many as we can make before the war."

You tense at the word and furrow your brows, straining your ear to listen further.

"Borikan wants hundreds of thousands of us and each with two weapons. He wants us unstoppable."

You snarl at the snickers and close your eyes, taking a calming breath.

"This time next year, Middle-Earth will be ours."

"You mean Borikan's…"

"Right, right, yes."

You clench your jaw and glance up, slowly and cautiously lifting your head to peek over the edge of the table. You grimace at the two horrid looking orcs and glances around quickly.

 _How the hell am I getting to the stairs_ , you wonder and spot a pile of curved swords on a table a fair distance away from the stairs. You flip the knife in your hand and wet your lips as you say a silent prayer. Hoping it works, you wait until the two orcs aren't looking and throw the knife at the pile of curved swords. You watch as the first sword slowly begins to slide.

When it clatters to the ground, everyone stops and looks at it, before the rest of the pile slides from the table to the ground.

Eyes all move to the orc standing behind the table with wide eyes, and you chuckle quietly, watching as all hell breaks loose.

The orcs start to fight the uruk-hai, grabbing the weapons they made and going at it while you sneak your way around to the iron swords. You grab the hilt of one and tense, slowly looking up when a grey, chubby hand grabs your wrist. You stare at the orc and he glares at you before you quickly grab the back of his head with your free hand and slam it down on the table. He falls backwards and you grab the sword, stepping back quickly.

You manage to catch the attention of only a few orcs and uruk-hai on your way to the stairs, and have to fight them off as you go.

You kick an orc in the chest and duck under the sword of an uruk-hai, hitting him in the face with the hilt of your sword before swinging your arm out and cutting his head off. The other few watch it roll down the stairs before charging after you and you stab and slice quickly and easily, not as you usually do when uninjured, ending up on the platform at the top of the stairs in one piece and without gaining anymore attention than those few you took out.

With the fighting going on below, you twirl the sword and kick the door open, wincing when you pull the healing skin of your shoulder.

Borikan stops his approach on Brittany, the blonde held against the stone wall with thick rope, her feet inches from the ground, and yells in anger.

You step further into the room, adjusting your stance as you follow Borikan with your eyes as he grabs a huge mace from his bed. You curse under your breath and Borikan stomps over to you, lifting his mace over his head before bringing it down hard.

You roll out of the way and Borikan yells out, looking back at you with dark yellow eyes.

"I am going to crush you into dust!" he shouts and you step out of the way when he swings his mace. You spin and bring your sword in a downward slice, cutting the back of his left ankle. You turn around, holding your sword with two hands, knees bent, and watch as the uruk-hai king stumbles before catching himself.

"We'll see how that turns out." You reply, enraging him further. He runs at you and you bring your sword up, pushing up as he pushes down with his mace. You grit your teeth as your back foot slides further back under his strength, and groan using all your strength to push back.

Borikan laughs lowly, baring his teeth in a winning grin, and you push back more before stepping to the side and letting Borikan stumble forwards. He lands on his knees and you bring your sword up before bringing it down. Borikan's scream shakes the room and you stumble back, exhausted, but hold your sword at ready in case he gets up. You watch him bleed and fall to the ground, before your shoulders slump.

You run your hand through your hair, swallowing roughly, before turning and hurrying over to Brittany.

"Brittany, hey, open your eyes." You say gently, cupping her cheek.

You run your eyes over her pale face, darkening circle under her eyes, and furrow your brows while shaking your head.

"Brittany, open your eyes." You tell her. "Please, look at me." You whisper. You hear her faint whimper and step back. You lift your sword and cut the one rope, dropping the sword the instant they break to catch Brittany.

You grunt slightly and brush her hair from her eyes, holding her cheek in your hand as you look at her, "Come on, princess." You whisper pleadingly.

"Don't." you lift your brows when you hear it and start beaming when she lifts her head, "Rider."

"Thank the gods." You chuckle breathlessly.

Brittany stares at you with a faint smile and your smile falters as your gaze drops to her lips. You watch a pink tongue poke out and wet them quickly before lifting your eyes back to her own. You feel your cheeks heat as hers tint a slight pink, and your stomach does that fluttering thing before your hear a long blow of a horn.

You and Brittany break your shared gaze and you help her to the small window of the Borikan's chamber. You squint and look around before Brittany points out seven horses, only six with riders.

"I told you he was smart." Brittany says and looks at you. Your lips slowly form a wide smile as Eder leads the six other horses and their riders to Isengard. "Do you know them?"

"They're my family." You tell her and she arches a brow. You just smile and nod, looking back out the window as the Rivendell riders load their arrows and let them fly.

* * *

 **A/N: Who wouldn't want a brillant horse like Eder? I know I fricken would.**

 **So, any guess of who a few, if not all, the Rivendell folk will be? ;)**

 **Until Friday!**

 **-B**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys, so you all loved last chapter too which is amazing lol!**

 **Heads up, this chapter is quite short, and I apologize for that, I had not realized how short it actually was until now. Still with that being said I hope you all like this one! Mwah!**

 **-B**

* * *

 **Fourth Age, January, 728** :

You keep your right arm wrapped around Brittany as you hold the sword in your left hand, and lead her out of the chambers. The armory is empty and you give silent thanks to those above.

Brittany tightens her grip on your shoulder, her left arm across your shoulders as she holds a dagger in her right hand.

The two of you descend the stairs quickly, making sure not to push Brittany past her limit. You move through the halls the way you made your way towards the armory and when you turn the corner into the cell area you see two orcs trying to pry open Puck and Sam's cell. You widen your eyes and Brittany tries to keep up as best as she can before the orcs look your way.

"Santana!" Sam and Puck exclaim in relief. You turn your body so Brittany is away from the orcs and move your sword swiftly, disarming the first orc before slicing the chest of the second. You hit the first in the head with the side of the blade and he crumples to the ground.

You rest your sword against the cell and pull out the keys, unlocking it for the dwarves.

"You left us with a dead orc!" Puck accuses and you roll your eyes.

"I had to get Brittany." You tell him and he sighs, "Let's go, we're getting out of here."

The four of you make your way down more steps and turn a corner. You are pulled back by Brittany and widen your eyes as an arrow zooms past.

She smirks at you and you shake your head with a smile, "Thanks."

"Mhm."

You ready your sword at the quickened footsteps and when a figure turns the corner, bringing up their sword, you lift yours. Your blades meet above your heads and you stare into pretty green eyes.

"We found you…"

You lower your sword as does the short haired blonde and you make sure Brittany can stand on her own for a moment before you and the green eyes blonde hug each other tightly.

You whisper in her ear and she nods, tightening her arms around you.

"What did she say?" you hear Sam ask.

"Thank you, sister." Brittany translates and you pull away from the hug, still in mild disbelief as you turn to face your friends.

"This is Quinn, lady of Rivendell." You say proudly and look back at her with a smile.

She chuckles softly and nods in greeting.

"Your sister?" Puck asks in confusion.

"By bond, not blood." Quinn explains, "We've been family since Santana was very young."

"Anyway, this is Puck, Samuel, and-"

"The Princess of Northern Mirkwood." Quinn finishes with a thoughtful smile. You nod and Brittany eyes Quinn closely. "It's nice to meet you but as much as I'd love to get to know each of you, I suggest we do so back home." She looks at you and you nod, looking at Brittany when she wobbles.

You wrap your arm around her once more and she lets out a relieved breath before putting some of her weight on you.

Quinn looks between the two of you curiously and meets your gaze, asking you what was wrong.

"We need to get her to father." You tell her, "Quickly."

She nods and you scoop Brittany into your arms. She rests her head against your shoulder and Quinn turns to lead you out of the castle.

Puck and Sam stay behind you the entire way, making sure no one surprises you, and by the time to reach the bottom of the castle, three Rivendell elves you are not familiar with have joined your side, smears of blood across their armor and swords.

The sun blinds you momentarily the second you step out of the castle, and after your eyes adjust you see two familiar face standing beside Eder.

You break out into a beaming smile and Eder reals back happily as you hurry over. You rest your head against his nose and he blows out warm air against your cheek, bumping your head lightly with his.

"I'll never quite understand the connection you have with that horse."

You laugh and open your eyes, smiling widely at Finn and Kurt. The taller boy offers to set Brittany on Eder's back and you hand her over gently, letting her know she'll be okay, before Kurt pulls you into a hug.

"This is exactly why I didn't want you to leave Rivendell in the first place." He tells you and you shrug, touching your foreheads together.

"I missed you too, Kurt." He nods and you hug Finn next. He rocks you side to side and you melt into his arms. He always did have the best hugs. He steps back and brushes your hair from your face before kissing your forehead.

You have a silent conversation with your eyes and he nods with a pleased smile before moving to his black horse.

"Kurt and I will each take one of your friends." Finn says as he watches his brother mount his solid white horse. Sam moves over to Kurt and the elven boy lifts him up easily as Finn does the same with Puck.

"I'm sorry we couldn't recover your things." Quinn says sympathetically as she pulls herself onto Walerian. The grey bodied horse walks over beside Eder and shakes his white mane, nudging Eder's nose with his. Eder stomps his front hoof and shakes his mane out making you and Quinn smile.

"This was the only thing we found." One of the other elven men says and brings you Brittany's bow. You take it with a thank you, and pull it on before getting on Eder, behind Brittany. You slip your arms under her arms and grab the reins, looking to Quinn.

"Ready to go home?" she asks and you glance at Brittany before nodding.

* * *

After a day and a half of nonstop running, the horses bow their heads in thanks when all but you and Brittany dismount at the entrance to Rivendell.

The sun had set hours ago and the only light is from the stars and the lit lanterns past the gate. You pat Eder's neck lightly and he snorts.

"Find three rooms for the guests, they must be near to Santana's." Quinn tells Kurt. He nods and leads the others into Rivendell as you look around. "You're safe now, sister." She tells you with her Elvish tongue.

You glance at her and she tilts her head.

"She needs care. Come."

You pull on the reins a bit and Eder starts to follow Walerian through the gates. You let go of the reins with your right hand to hold Brittany up as she begins to lean to the side. She rests back against you and you frown in concern.

You move through the kingdom and Quinn dismounts at the entrance to the castle, letting one of the guards escort Walerian to the stables. You dismount carefully and get Brittany down with little trouble, holding her in your arms as you nod for Eder to be taken as well, though not without thanking him for leading Quinn to her.

Quinn waits for you to come over and you start to before looking back when one of the guards starts yelling. You furrow your brows and stare at the gates, watching as brown eyes meet yours from the other side.

You see a guard load and arrow and call out to him, "Don't shoot her. She is Brittany's." you tell him firmly and he hesitates but nods, lowering his bow.

Keeva slowly enters the kingdom, her head bowed and ears pinned back. You wait for her to stop in front of you and shake your head with a grin. Her ears pull forwards at the change in your expression and her muscles relax.

"Come on then." You tell her and she stays by your side as you go to Quinn.

"You are a diverse bunch, aren't you?" Quinn jokes and you roll your eyes good-naturedly as you enter your home.

* * *

 **A/N: And the group is officially back together! Everyone! :) Short I know! I apologize again and I will make sure to update the moment I wake up Sunday! So yes, Quinn is a Rivendell Elf! I'm going to clear it up here for the LOTR fans lol. So in this story, Elrond has died long ago and Rivendell fell to Arwen but as you know she was killed along with Aragorn and their son, so Rivendell fell to Elrond's (and Elros's) "younger brother", Quinn's father, hence why Quinn is the Lady of Rivendell now. So Quinn is Arwen's younger cousin.**

 **It's much more confusing to explain everything now, you'll probably have more questions after reading that but I'll explain them when they continue to come up!**

 **P.S. Quinn is older than Brittany but remains looking mid-late twenties, so when she met Santana, she still looked the same.**

 **-B**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm a walking zombie right now. Why? Because I spent all day making god damned CAKE POPS. I hate those things.**

 **Anywaaay, hope you like this one, loves. Mwah!**

 **-B**

* * *

 **Fourth Age, February, 728** :

You wake up with the sun shining through the window of your bedroom, and turn over, burying your face deeper into the pillows. With everything that had happened since the day you left Rivendell you were absolutely exhausted.

You've been here for four days and been told to stay in bed and rest while your wounds fully healed. You haven't left the room since. You also haven't seen Aelfheah because he was visiting Lorien when you got here.

Sam and Puck have visited your room, spending hours on end filling you in on Brittany's condition and how amazing they think it is in the kingdom. You humored them with stories of when you were a child but your heart wasn't in it. You were more concerned about how Brittany was actually doing, not just what they told you. You knew in the way Sam would glance away when Puck spoke that it wasn't as cut and dry as they tried to lead on.

You turn over again under the covers before letting out a groan and pushing yourself up. You sit, holding your head in your hands, and just breathe. You listen to the chirp of the birds outside, and the flowing water from the falls down the way.

Your head lifts from your hands and you look at your wardrobe, getting out of bed. You move to the tub, already filled with warm water, and glance at the door with a knowing grin.

Quinn always was the one to take care of you.

You strip yourself of your undergarments and check over your closed wounds before you step into the tub and sigh contently. You just soak for a good while. It's relaxing and you don't have to worry about anything. Except Brittany. You start to wash your body, and within minutes you deem yourself clean enough to get out. Quickly drying, you run your hand through your hair and pull it over your right shoulder. You pull on a pair of tight dark pants and a light shirt, tying it at the top. You grab your boots and slip them on before a belt and tuck one of your new daggers in it. You roll your sleeves up and turn to the door when it creaks open.

The tall elven man walks in wearing his usual cream tunic, his light brown hair long and done into a single braid that rests against his back. His green eyes sparkle at you and you watch his lips curl upwards into a warm smile.

"Father!" you beam and run to him.

Aelfheah laughs and opens his arms, holding you close as you squeeze tightly. He smells of pine and herbs just like he always does, and you feel nothing but secure in his arms.

"You've grown, Elpis." He says and you chuckle, nodding as you lean back.

"Of course I have."

He cups your cheek and shakes his head faintly, "Come, your friends are on the balcony." He says and you nod, following him out of your room.

* * *

"How have you been? It's been months since you left."

You nod and look ahead of you as you walk through the golden halls, "I've been…" you pause, furrowing your brows in thought, "I've been good, I guess. That's all I can say." You tell him and he hums.

"I've spoken with your dwarf friends, Samuel and Puck. They told me you met in Bree and have been travelling together ever since."

"We have. They've become good friends of mine."

"They were very worried about you." You look at him in question and he smiles, "Your wounds, Elpis."

"Right." You scratch the top of your head and let out a heavy breath, "I can't say I haven't gotten into any trouble along the way."

"You never could stay out of trouble. Even as a child you were running after wolves and bears. Do you know how many times Quinn had to bring you back with scrapes all over you?" he laughs. You smile at the memory and nod in agreement. It's quiet for the next while until you come to the balcony and see Brittany sitting at a long wooden table with Sam and Puck to her left, Finn and Kurt across from the dwarves with Quinn sitting at the head of the table.

You smile faintly at the sight and how much better she looks. Her skin isn't sickly pale anymore and her eyes are as bright as they were the first time you looked into them; her hair even looks more golden than it was.

"She was worried as well."

"Hmm?"

"The Mirkwood princess."

You hesitantly glance at Aelfheah and wince at his arched brow, "I see you haven't been told about that."

"They thought you should tell me, although I'm sure I already know what happened."

"It would've been nice to know Irenaeus had it out for my name."

"Not just your name. The Mirkwood elves don't trust any man."

"Because my ancestors took the throne from the rightful King." You state bitterly and Aelfheah studies you. "Brittany told me. We were talking about the Fellowship and she told me everything in the tale was true. That my bloodline stole the throne and killed her grandfather and uncle because they followed Aragorn. That in the process they murdered thousands of her people." You tell him quietly, glancing back up from the floor to look at Brittany. "And they kept going back to hurt them some more."

You look at him and he holds your stare.

"Isn't this when you would try and cheer me up by saying something encouraging?"

"Yes, but you and I both know that is not how it's ever been in this family." He says with a grin. You roll your eyes fondly and he puts his hand on your back, leading you out.

* * *

All the chatter dies down as you and Aelfheah walk out before you're met with smiles all around.

"You're actually out of bed." Quinn teases and you chuckle softly, nodding. Aelfheah moves to the head of the table across from Quinn and you slowly sit down across from Brittany. The two of you look at each other, and you offer a small smile before looking at Quinn.

"Thanks again for finding us." You say and she reaches over, squeezing your hand lightly.

"You're my sister, of course I'd come." She tells you before pulling her hand back, "You should really be thanking Eder. He was at the gate and when I came out he kept backing away from me and rearing back. That's when I realized you weren't with him."

"Quinn came and grabbed Finn and I with the other three and we set off. Eder took us to Mirkwood."

"But you weren't there." Quinn states with a nod, "So we travelled the border of the forest and picked up your trail. Ollie swore you headed back into the forest and we found your campsite. We continued to follow your trail to Isengard."

"Well still, thank you. I don't know what would've happened had you not been there." You say, and glance at the three friends sitting across from you. Sam and Puck pause from eating the various types of food on the table, and smile at you, while Brittany nods and rips a piece of bread.

You frown slightly and focus on filling your empty stomach, not able to help but spare another glance at the blonde princess across from you.

"So, Elpis, tell us about the better part of your journey."

You smile and look at Aelfheah, shrugging, "Any specifics?"

"How did you meet everyone?" Kurt asks with a smile, leaning forwards as Finn takes a large bite of an apple.

"I met Sam and Puck first. When I was in Bree. That was my first stop and I spent a month there and on my last night these two idiots got into a fight with this barbarian of a man."

"Yeah, Puck was this close to getting his head taken off when Santana stopped the guy. She broke his hand I'm pretty sure but it gave us time to get away." Sam laughs as you listen with a smile.

"Anyway, the next day Sam tried to get Puck to thank me but he's as stubborn as an ox and refused. I left them because I didn't have time for their nonsense but they followed me. Eventually I agreed to let them accompany me to Moria."

"You stayed in Moria?" Finn asks in surprise, "The dwarf city? How'd you get in?"

"We didn't." you state and glance at Brittany. "Orcs attacked us and I was fighting them off when a group of Mirkwood elves showed up." Everyone looks to Brittany and she tenses, looking up from her plate to you. "They saved us and before I could get the door open, Brittany had us tied around the wrists to bring back to her father."

"You captured them yet now you're travelling together; interesting." Kurt laughs.

"Why is that exactly?" Quinn asks Brittany and the Mirkwood princess straightens.

"She told me her name and I found it odd that she was travelling with dwarves. That's why I brought her to my father. But when he learnt of her name, who her ancestors were, he scheduled for her to die." She says and you glance at Quinn, giving a subtle shake of your head when her eyes narrow dangerously. "I spoke with her the day before it was announced and she managed to convince me that she wasn't like the people of Gondor that we are familiar with. I told my father as much and as punishment he announced her death to take place the next day at noon. I didn't feel it was right and so I let the three of them go and joined them." She lets out a breath, glancing at you while ripping off another piece of bread and you nod slowly.

"We've been travelling together since and…well I consider them my friends. Even the mutt." You joke, tossing a piece of bread to Keeva laying off to the side.

* * *

"Walk with me."

You look away from Sam and Puck bickering at the table, Brittany having excused herself long ago, and nod at Quinn. The two of you walk away from the table and into the palace, side by side, your footsteps in sync.

"You didn't have to leave, you do know that, right?"

"I did." You nod firmly, "I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me."

"We can take care of ourselves." Quinn chuckles, looking at you, "You belong here. With your family."

"My being here is putting my family in danger of my blood family." You remind her with a shake of your head, "They didn't want me-"

"You don't know that for sure-"

"They didn't act as though they wanted me to stay." You cut her off with a hard look. She sighs and you swallow, looking in front of you, "They didn't want me and so I left. Even then they wanted me miserable and so they took away the first person to care for me and treat me like I mattered. And they took him from you too."

"I know." She whispers.

You walk in silence for a good while and listen to the distant chatter of the people and the animals in the kingdom.

"I never told you why I loved him, how I grew to love him."

You scoff light-heartedly, "You didn't grow to love him. You fell for him the moment your eyes met." You tease. Quinn bumps your shoulder and you smile.

"As I was saying," she clears her throat, "I fell in love with him because I saw how he was with you."

"What do you mean?" you frown, looking at her.

"When the two of you were together Felipe was always looking out for you. He took care of you and made sure you were always happy. You were his main priority. It demonstrated his caring protective nature. He was different than the other men I knew."

"Did you tell him that?"

"No. He never questioned why I loved him, he just knew that I did and that was enough for him, just like I knew that he returned that love and that was enough for me." She smiles sadly and you link your arms, resting your head against hers briefly.

"Tell me about Brittany."

You freeze and Quinn stops, looking back at you in amusement, "What about her?"

"Now is not the time to turn shy, sister. There is something between you two, I can feel it."

You let out a nervous laugh and shake your head, glancing around.

"There's nothing going on with me and Brittany."

"Not yet, maybe." She shrugs, stepping closer and lowering her voice, "But you're hoping there will be, aren't you?" she tilts her head with a knowing smile and you pinch the bridge of your nose as you let out a sigh. "You feel for her."

"I don't know what this _feeling_ is." You admit quietly, like a scared child, and look up into green eyes for direction, "She's beautiful, yes, and I've felt a certain tug below when I've thought about her but…there are many reasons why nothing can ever happen." You tell her and she frowns, crossing her arms.

"Of course it can."

"Quinn. She's stubborn, with trust issues and walls built up to her head with a ten foot diameter."

"And you're just as stubborn, and carefree to a certain degree. You'll chip away at her walls in time."

"She's the princess of Mirkwood, heir to the throne."

"And you're the princess of Gondor, second heir to the throne."

You roll your eyes at the title and Quinn lifts her hand, grabbing the nape of your neck, "What other excuses do you have?"

You suck on your bottom lip and shake your head, "We're both women."

Quinn's teasing smile turns sympathetic and understanding as she brings your foreheads together. She pulls back and you swallow, glancing up at her sadly.

"If it's real then the fact that you're both women means little to nothing. Love is love and no one can stand in the way of that. And I can tell you with complete confidence that no one in this city will bat an eye if you choose to pursue her."

"Yes, well what about outside of Rivendell."

"I'm sure if anyone tried to tell you that you and Brittany being together is wrong that the both of you will make them regret it. But two women together isn't unheard of, neither is two men. It's just uncommon."

The both of you look to the side out of the window and watch as Brittany walks out into the yard in the back of the palace. You slyly move closer to the window and rest your hands on the sill, smiling softly as she holds her hand out to let a butterfly land in her palm.

You keep your eyes on her as she holds out her other hand, another butterfly landing on her palm, and chuckle softly.

Quinn moves up behind you, following your gaze, and smiles, leaning against the wall, "Go and talk to her. See if she is feeling the same way you are."

"If she's not?"

"If she's not then I'll have Walerian drag her back to Mirkwood." She says in a semi-joking manner. You give her a pointed look and she laughs, cupping your cheek. "Go." She nods her head in Brittany's direction and you take a breath before doing so.

* * *

 **A/N: Basically no Brittana interaction besides some looks and brief conversation, but next chapter hot damn, you learn a shit load of background finally!**

 **Update: Wednesday**

 **-B**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: All Brittana action going on in this chapter, and you will finally get more information about both families. Hope you guys enjoy this one! Mwah!**

 **And just so you all know, i don't know if some might be confused or not have caught on, but Michael, the Mirkwood Elf, is Mike Chang. Just clearing that up for some.**

 **-B**

* * *

 **Fourth Age, February, 728** :

You quietly walk out into the yard, holding your hands behind your back. You smile faintly at Brittany sitting on the grass, cross legged, holding a butterfly on her finger while gently running the tip of her other finger along its wings.

"Hey…"

Brittany tenses and the butterfly spreads its wings, flapping away. You frown and stop approaching, mumbling an apology. You watch her turn her head slightly to the side, glancing at you, and you wet your lips.

You look back at the palace and to the window where Quinn waves with a taunting grin. You narrow your eyes at her and see her laugh before she turns and disappears. You look back at Brittany as she stares out in front of her, and hesitate before rolling your eyes and moving closer.

You sit down beside her and cross your legs, glancing at her.

"How are you feeling?" you ask.

"I feel fine." She says while taking a breath, "Better. Thank you."

You smile and shift, shrugging, "I didn't do-"

"Don't say you didn't do anything because you did." She cuts you off quietly. You arch a brow and she looks to the side before looking back at you, "You did a lot."

"You needed someone." You shrug.

"Not entirely."

You nod slowly as you look at her, running your eyes over her profile. You watch her lips part as she takes in a breath, and you suck on your bottom lip.

"But…I appreciate it." She looks at you and you swallow, smiling. Brittany's lips twitch and she glances down before shaking her head and looking at her hands. "Why did you come for me, in Isengard?"

You frown in confusion and turn to face her better, tilting your head, "I wasn't going to just abandon you."

"Why?" she asks in frustration, looking at you with narrowed eyes, "If it wasn't for me, you and the dwarves would've gotten into Moria. I dragged you to my father and he almost had you killed. You almost got killed escaping, and again in Isengard."

"Isengard wasn't your fault." You chuckle.

"If I didn't wonder off you wouldn't have come after me and the dwarves wouldn't have been taken." She huffs, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear with knit brows.

"If I didn't go after you we could have all been taken." You tell her, "If they took all of us, there would've been no one to save us."

"Quinn would've found us."

"Maybe." You shrug and Brittany shakes her head. "I think we're getting off topic. I went after you because I…" you stop and shift nervously, "Like I told everyone, I consider you three my friends." You close your eyes, inwardly scolding yourself.

"Why?"

"Gods, Brittany, I don't know. I just do." You tell her. Your hand drops back to the grass and Brittany rolls her eyes at you. "I didn't hear you deny us being friends."

"Would you like me to do so now?"

"No." you smile, "I'd like you to open up with me."

She looks at you suspiciously and you laugh, bumping her shoulder with yours. She furrows her brows and bumps you back, knocking your over, and you stare at her with wide eyes.

"Why did you bump me?"

"That's what friends do."

"I have never done that to anyone."

"Do you have any other friends besides me?" you ask and Brittany glares at you.

"Michael and Sebastian are my friends."

"Those assholes?" you grimace. Brittany hardens her glare and you hold your hands up in defense, "Sorry, Sebastian didn't seem that horrible but _Michael_ tried to kill me."

Brittany's eyes soften and she nods, "He has a temper."

You wait for her to continue and when she doesn't you groan and lean back, resting on the ground.

"Tell me how you came to find family here."

You peek an eye open and turn your head. You push yourself up, holding your upper body off of the ground with your elbows, and purse your lips.

"You know my father is the King of Gondor." You say and Brittany nods pulling out some grass from the ground, "My parents didn't think they could have children." You begin with a frown, "So when my mother fell pregnant with her first born, my sister, Dorotea," You roll your eyes. "They were happy and everything but they wanted a son to carry on the Lopez name and so when they had my brother, Ciriaco, they were even happier. They had what they wanted, a son to carry on their name, and a daughter to rule and gift them with grandchildren."

"They didn't want any more children and then they learnt mother was pregnant again, with me. They already had everything they wanted before I came along and so I was more of a nuisance and treated as such. I was basically cast aside while they focused on Dorotea and Ciriaco, polishing them to be the best they could be. I didn't really understand anything until I was about five, or at least that's as young as I can remember, but I tried to please them. I spent the days reading and riding horses but nothing I did ever seemed to get their attention." You furrow your brows and swallow roughly.

"The first time I actually had someone care about me and want to be around me was when I was seven. It was our stable boy, Felipe. He was my best friend, like a brother. There was a fair gap between our ages. He taught me how to hold a sword and then fight with one and eventually he'd take me out of Gondor when he had to go hunt or travel to other towns."

Brittany shifts, flipping her hair over her shoulder, and you give her a faint smile.

"We uh, one day, when I was a few years older, we were practicing with swords near Bree, having ridden to retrieve a package for my parents, and we were surrounded by bandits. We managed to hold our own for a while before we started to fall under and that's when Quinn showed up. Her and her men took out the rest in a second and then she asked us who we were and what we were doing. Felipe told her and she told us who she was before bringing us here." You smile gently at the memory, "I was welcomed here with open arms from everyone. Aelfheah accepted me and I basically declared him and Quinn my family and Rivendell my home. Felipe and Quinn fell for each other and he stayed here with her, and when I turned sixteen I did as well. So while I may be second in line for the throne of Gondor, Dorotea stepping down from her claim, this, Rivendell, this is my home." You finish, looking at the blonde as she looks over your face. You shrug and she nods slowly.

"That's…quite the story."

"That it is." You chuckle, looking at the grass. You run your hand over it before pulling out a few pieces when Brittany speaks again.

"Why haven't I met Felipe?"

"He was murdered."

"I'm sorry." She mumbles and you nod.

"My parents sent guards after him, thinking I loved him in a different way than I truly did and that was the reason I ran, and they found us during a hunt. Arrow to the heart." You scowl, running a hand down your face.

"That's why you left. You thought they would send others for Quinn and Aelfheah." She nods slowly and you chew lightly on your bottom lip.

"Well that's my story. Pathetic isn't it?"

"It made you who you are." She says quickly and firmly and you lick your lips.

"So what made you who you are?"

"My story isn't as exciting as yours." She smiles faintly and you chuckle, leaning forwards.

"It's only fair."

She eyes you carefully and your smile falters before you're just staring at each other. She suddenly looks away and clears her throat while you smile at her pink cheeks.

"I'm the eldest child. My father and my mother, Laelia, had me while they were younger. My father always wanted me to focus on my studies and womanly things but my mother…she understood that I had more of an adventurous side. She convinced my father to let me learn to wield a bow and arrow. And she taught me. So we'd spend the days practicing and in the evening we'd go riding with my father."

"Sounds nice." You mumble and she hums, glancing at you knowingly.

"Soon I became quite skillful, as you've seen, but the bowman always cast me aside because I'm a woman. Then my mother gave birth to Deaglan. When he was born I spent most of my time with him and mother, fascinated with how you take care of a baby and my father was very proud of that. It also gave the men more reason to reject me."

You pull your legs to your chest and cross your arms over them, resting your chin on them as you listen, Brittany staring at the grass in thought, "It was one day when Deaglan was very young, only a boy, and I was in the teenage phase. I was sitting in our courtyard as the butterflies fluttered around me when I heard a scream. It turns out Mirkwood was being attacked by Gondor's army." She says and you shift uncomfortably.

"They wanted to take our treasures and rid the world of us creatures." She hisses, "I was always told in case of an emergency to return to my chambers and so I moved to do so when I saw Deaglan running from one of the men. I followed after them and saw that he was being held in the air by the back of his tunic and he was crying for our parents. So I grabbed the nearest bow and arrow which ironically happened to belong to a fallen Gondor man, and sent it flying right between the man's eyes."

You watch her as she lets out a heavy breath, and adjust your chin on your arms.

"I told Deaglan to go to his room but I stayed out and fought. It ended sooner than I thought and I killed a fair amount of the lot, even knocking the leader off his horse. Everyone felt differently about me after that. I had more respect and many promised me their loyalty. I wasn't just the Princess or heir to the throne. I was a warrior." She finished quietly.

You let out a quiet breath and Brittany blinks, looking at you, "Wow…" you shake your head and she opens her mouth to say something else before stopping and hanging her head while her eyes close.

"I do consider you a friend." She admits, looking back at you through her lashes.

You lift your eyebrows with a smile and watch her lips twitch before she smiles gently at you. You look up to her eyes and she lifts her from where they were focused on your lips before you find yourself slowly leaning in.

Brittany glances back down to your lips as she follows your lead. You can feel her warm breath hit your lips as yours does hers, your hand moving to her cheek.

The unmistakable voices of Sam and Puck cause the both of you to immediately put distance between yourselves, staring at each other in shock. More so Brittany than you. You watch the flash of emotions in her eyes as Puck and Sam come over, and shake your head, putting your hand out to try and convince her to stay as she gets to her feet.

"Wait, Brittany, please-"

The words die on your tongue as she quickly retreats back into the palace, and your shoulders drop in defeat.

"What's going on?" Puck asks with a wide smile, plopping down beside you with Sam.

You give the dwarves an annoyed glare and get to your feet, walking away.

* * *

 **A/N: So damn, some stories huh? And an almost kiss before being interrupted and Britt freaking out.**

 **There will be soooo much Brittana interaction in the next chapters to come so yeah. Let me know what you though about their background's and if you have any questions I'll try to answer them if they wont give further chapters away. But there is still much more to Santana's background, it gets complicated but you'll learn the rest further down the line and it will answer some questions so i'm excited to get there!**

 **Next update: Friday!**

 **-B**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I am so so so sorry you guys! I totally forgot I was supposed to update today. I was too busy binge watching OITNB...so I'm not really that sorry but I am. Anyway, I won't keep you long to read this note, just enjoy! Mwah!**

 **-B**

* * *

 **Fourth Age, February, 728** :

"Hey, Princess!" you call down the hall.

Brittany turns from looking out of a window, and arches a brow at you making you grin as you get closer.

"I could call you the same." She reminds you and you scoff.

"I don't acknowledge my official title." You tell her. She hums and turns to fully face you. You run your eyes over her, taking note of her tight trousers and green tunic, before nodding. "That will do."

"Excuse me?"

You hold out a sword for her to take and she just eyes is curiously, "You're learning how to fight in close combat today." You tell her with a twinkle in your eye. You nod for her to take the weapon wrapped in a cloth, and she scrunches her nose, hesitantly taking it in her hands.

"I know how to fight in close combat."

"Yes, well, when you're going up against an opponent with a sword who is as quick as you, you will learn too late that the sword always wins." You look down and tighten you're belt before looking back up at her with your hands on your hips.

"I'm guessing you will be teaching me?" she asks in slight amusement at the thought.

"Seeing as I'm the most skilled in this field then you'd be correct." You smirk, resting your hand on the hilt of your sword. Brittany follows your movement and you tilt your head with an arched brow. "Shall we?" you motion your other hand towards the staircase leading out to the courtyard and Brittany rolls her eyes with the hint of a smile before leading you out.

* * *

"Okay." You clear your throat and move past Brittany, standing a few feet away from her while you motion you hand towards her, "Show me your stance."

Brittany sighs and unwraps the sword, holding it in her right hand while tossing the cloth away.

You watch her stand tall with the sword at her right side, and lean your head forwards with your brows raised.

"This is my stance." She states and you laugh. "I don't see how that is amusing."

Your laughter dies down and you just look at her with a smile as you unsheathe your sword and tap hers. It falls out of her hand and she scowls before you take two quick steps closer to her, elbowing her in her right side. She stumbles to the left, catching herself before she trips over her feet and you just watch.

"That was not a stance. You're off balance." You tell her, moving slowly as you watch her steady herself, "The sword adds a fair amount of weight therefore you need to adjust how you stand to support it. You need to be able to move quickly and with ease."

In a quick motion you step to her fallen sword and scoop it up into the air with the toe of your boot. You catch it by the hilt with your free hand and flip it so you can offer it to her.

Brittany takes it slowly, eyeing you, and you grin, nodding.

"You're studying me."

Brittany scoffs, "Of course. I won't let you catch me off-"

Before she can finish you move towards her with your sword raised. Brittany clamps her mouth shut and lifts her sword with a flinch, just in time to block your blade. She opens her eyes and you tilt your head.

"Never close your eyes to brace yourself. Don't even blink. I need less than a second to disarm you and have you on your back with my blade at your throat." You state seriously. She furrows her brows while looking over your face and you add pressure against her sword. You sense her next move before she acts, and step back, smirking smugly when her lifted knee meets nothing.

"Swing at me." You instruct and she runs at you with her sword in the air. You lift your own with ease, blocking her hit, and twirl your wrist, making her sword turn. Her arm twists uncomfortably and she drops the sword, reaching for it when you kick it away. "You don't charge at your opponent."

"You're not an opponent-"

"At the moment I am." You cut her off. "Look at how I'm standing." You tell her and watch her lower her gaze to your body. "My dominant foot is further back while I hold my sword with my dominant hand. Knees bent to help with leverage and brace for the impact of an attack."

Brittany corrects her stance and you walk over, tapping the back of her right knee to get her to bend it some more.

"This does not feel right."

"It will take a while to get used to." You nod and step back, checking her stance. "Now your sword. You're holding it at the very end of the hilt. Move your hand more in the middle, and tighten your grip. You need to hold it with a fist, not with your fingers spread out. It's a sword."

You wait for Brittany to fix her grip and nod when it looks good while backing up and getting into your own stance.

"Now come at me again. But don't just attack. You have to calculate your opponent's move before they even know what they want to do." You tell her and she nods before approaching. She swings her sword and you block it, turning out of the way so you end up behind her. You swat her back with the flat of your sword and she stumbles forwards before spinning and jabbing at you. You jump back and glance at her feet while catching her sword again and pushing her back.

She lets out a growl and turns, slicing the sword up diagonally. You step back calmly and lift your sword, deflecting hers when it comes back down, and spin into her with your back to her front, taking her arm under yours and hit her wrist, making her drop the sword before you flip her over your shoulder causing her to land on her back with a heavy thud. You bring your sword to her neck and she freezes, staring up at you with wide eyes as you smile playfully.

"It's not nice having a sword at your throat, is it?" you ask, reminding her off the first time you met and she sighs heavily with an eye roll.

She pushes the blade away from her and you step back with a grin as she pushes herself to her elbows, "Fine. I need some practice."

" _Some_ practice?" you chuckle, sliding your sword back into its holster before helping the blonde to her feet.

"Quite a bit of practice." She mumbles while dusting herself off, "But you don't even know how a bow and arrow works." She states, glancing at you through her lashes. You narrow your eyes and cross your arms.

"You pull on the arrow and it goes."

"There's more to it than that." She smirks, "And since I'm learning how to use a sword, I believe it's only fair if I teach you how to wield a bow." She says playfully while slipping passed you.

* * *

You watch in mild awe as Brittany lets the arrow go, lifting her head high with the hint of a smile when the arrow goes through the apple she had you toss in the air. You furrow your brows and walk over, picking up the apple, and blink, looking back at Brittany.

She lowers her bow and puts one hand on her hip with a grin, "Your turn."

You drop the apple and drag your feet over to her, accepting the bow from her as she steps to the side.

"Hold it as I did." She instructs and you glance at her before mirroring how she held it. "With your left hand." She chuckles quietly.

"You were-"

"I am not left handed. If you hold it exactly as I did, the arrow will not leave the bow."

You huff and change hands, noting how much easier it feels, and look back at Brittany for further instruction.

"Now take an arrow, load it, and aim for the apple." She tells you with a smirk. You glare at her while grabbing an arrow and struggle to load it for a minute before finally getting it. You nod and Brittany tosses the arrow in the air. You pull back on the arrow, watching the apple begin to fall, and let it go, wincing when it misses completely and lodges itself in one of the trees across from you. You slowly look at Brittany to find her biting her lip to keep from laughing, and you huff, dropping her bow.

"I'll stick to my sword, thank you." You tell her when she grabs you wrist and pulls you to a stop.

"No, hold on. I shouldn't have had you try to do that. You must practice on a still target before even considering a moving one." She says with a faint smile. You watch her pick up the bow before loading and arrow and hitting a tree dead in the middle of the trunk. "Okay. That's your target." She says, handing you back the bow. You reluctantly take the weapon and load an arrow, with less struggle than the first time, and lift your arms, holding the arrow back as you line up the shot.

You wet your lips and narrow your eyes before letting go, and groan in frustration when the arrow disappears into the leaves of the tree.

"You're thinking too much."

"How am I thinking _too_ much? I'm thinking about hitting the damn target."

"Exactly." Brittany nods, grabbing another arrow and handing it to you. You load it with a scowl and begin to pull it back when Brittany steps forwards and adjusts how you hold the arrow. "Between these two." She says quietly. You clear your throat and nod, lifting the bow when Brittany shakes her head and steps even closer. "You're thinking the arrow will drop. It won't." she tells you, placing her hand around yours to lower the bows angle. You take a sharp breath and glance at her catching the playful look in her eye. "Pull back slowly and inhale as you do so." She whispers, adjusting your elbow's angle. "Bring your hand close to your jaw, just to brush it, and exhale when you release."

You swallow and nod stiffly, taking a deep breath as you pull the arrow back. You feel your hand lightly brush your jaw before you exhale and release the arrow. You watch as it spins through the air, hitting Brittany's arrow dead on, and let out a breath in disbelief.

"Perfect, Santana."

You spin around with wide eyes, staring at Brittany as she backs off, and smile as you shake your head, "You just called me Santana."

Brittany arches a brow and shrugs, "That's your name."

"Yes, but you've only ever called me rider."

"That is correct." She nods.

"Well why?" you laugh and she nods slowly before moving forwards to take the bow.

"If you don't use someone's name, you won't have a name to remember when they're gone. There's no attachment." She explains softly. You hold onto the bow when she pulls back and she lifts her eyes to yours, "I'm somewhat attached."

Your lips part slowly at her confession and you loosen your hold on the bow. Brittany looks between your eyes and you do the same before stepping closer and silently asking for permission. She takes a sharp breath as you lift your hand to her face, and her eyes begin to flutter closed as you lean in.

"Lady Santana!" Brittany flinches and you hang your head while your hand drops from her cheek before you look at the side at the intruder. "My apologies. Lord Kurt requests your immediate assistance in the stables."

"Of course." You nod, "Thank you." You offer a tight lipped smile and the young guard turns to hurry out of the courtyard. You look at Brittany as she takes a step back, forcing a smile before turning to the pile of arrows, and gathering them. "Brittany-"

"You're needed in the stables." She cuts you off, keeping her back turned, and you sigh before leaving.

* * *

 **A/N: And once again, interrupted, lmao! Sorry! Let me know what you guys thought of this, San teaching Britt how to fight with a sword, and Britt teaching San to shoot an arrow. I think my favorite part of this chapter, or one of the parts, was Britt using Santana's name and explaining why.**

 **So next update will be Sunday, as usual. Have a great weekend, loves, mwah!**

 **-B**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Firstly I want to thank you all for your reviews, favs, and follows, it's pretty kickass lol! So this chapter was fun. And I'm glad you are liking the idea of Britt teaching San and vice versa.**

 **Also, this is pretty important, after this chapter we'll be moving into part 2 of the story and with that there's going to be a two week hiatus. I know, sorry :( Basically I'll just be writing chapters to get ahead with this complex bit. But yes, so two weeks.**

 **-B**

* * *

 **Fourth Age, March, 728** :

"Good!" you laugh as Brittany forces you back. She follows after you and you turn your back on her for less than a second to spin away while keeping your swords locked above your heads. You grin widely as she grunts in slight annoyance, and bring your right hand around your left, pushing against Brittany's sword with all your strength.

Brittany holds her own, gritting her teeth as she digs her heels into the ground and you glance over her body before stepping into her when she steps back. That surprises her. You grab the nape of her neck with your right hand and knock her sword away before bringing your blade to her throat.

She tenses and your breath mixes as the two of you pant, staring at each other.

Your lips slowly curl into a pleased smile before you step back and lower your sword, "You're getting better." You nod, wiping your brow with your forearm as Brittany bends to reclaim her sword.

"It's been days and I haven't gotten any closer to besting you." She sighs, running a hand through her hair. You follow the motion with your eyes, licking your lips and move to the wooden table.

"You've improved greatly, Brittany." You tell her honestly while grabbing your goblet and drinking the water.

Brittany hums and moves beside you, picking up her own goblet.

You smile in amusement as a drop of water runs down her cheek, making the blonde groan and lower her drink. She swallows the mouth full of water as you lean against the table eyeing her.

"Come, let's go again." You nod towards the empty space on the grass and Brittany nods.

You roll your shoulder and tilt your head side to side, loosening your neck, before getting into your fighting stance. You nod and Brittany starts to circle slowly. You follow her movements, subtly glancing to her feet, and spin out of the way when she lunges. You bring your sword down, knocking hers from her hand while putting your leg out, grabbing the back of the blonde's tunic to pull her back.

She lands with a loud grunt, and you twirl your sword, slowly turning your head to look down at her.

"Your body leans to the right. You're not balancing your weight." You tell her as she runs her hands down her face. You stop at her feet, your legs spread shoulder width apart with your hands resting on the hilt of your sword as it sticks into the ground. You grin down at the eleven princess and she moves up to her elbows.

"How do you know where I'm going so quickly?"

You debate telling her the secret and shrug, leaning down with an outstretched hand. Her fingers wrap around yours and you hoist her up. The both of you let out quiet grunts as she bumps into you, and you swallow, running your eyes over her as she gently squeezes your biceps.

"Your eyes give you away. You always look the way you're thinking of going."

"My eyes." She states and you nod.

"You're getting better at not glancing around but your body language also tells me everything I need to know."

"Oh, is that right?" she asks with a smile and a tilt of her head. Just then do you realize she hasn't taken a step back to put distance between the two of you, and you swallow, nodding. "I'll be sure to work on that."

You open your mouth as her smile grows and inwardly groan when someone interrupts you. You look towards the palace, and excuse yourself from Brittany to meet Quinn as she walks further into the yard. She walks with her back straight and head held high, an arched brow and a knowing grin.

"Quinn." You greet and the short haired blonde chuckles, stopping beside you. You turn your head, following her gaze to Brittany, and glance back at her.

"Santana." She glances at you with a sly grin and you groan. She laughs and turns, linking your arms as she leads you over to one of the fountains in the courtyard. "Any progress with the princess?" she asks gently and you tilt your head slightly to the side.

"In regards to her training or-"

"With you telling her about your fondness for her."

"Fondness." You roll your eyes and pull your arm away from Quinn before sitting on the edge of the fountain. Quinn lowers herself beside you and the both of you watch as Brittany moves through some steps with the sword. "I haven't told her, no."

"Is there more?"

"I…I had almost kissed her." You admit, clenching your jaw, "Two separate occasions. It seems I choose the least opportune times to do so."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because the first time, the dwarves interrupted us, and the second, Kurt requested my help in the stables." You huff, leaning forwards. You rest your elbows on your knees, holding your chin in your hands and smile when Brittany stumbles over her feet.

"Why not take her somewhere more private to speak with her?"

"You say that as if you think I haven't already thought of that."

"Have you?"

You glance at Quinn and then back at Brittany, mumbling a "No."

Quinn pats your knee lightly before turning her head to look at you, "Take her to the pond." She tells you and you frown.

"The pond?"

"Yes. The pond I showed you and Felipe during one of you first visits here. Where Felipe asked me to marry him." She smiles faintly before glancing up, "The moon is full tonight and the light reflects off the water's surface. It's beautiful. She will love it."

You think about it as Quinn gets up to leave, and nod to yourself, looking up when Quinn calls out a goodbye to Brittany. The Mirkwood elf nods with a faint smile before looking your way when Quinn disappears.

You get to your feet and walk over, grabbing your sword from the table on your way.

"Again." You tell her, twirling your sword around.

The blonde comes at you and your swords clash between your bodies, the both of you pushing against the other. You step forwards, forcing Brittany back, before knocking her blade away. She groans and you bring your sword up. Brittany blocks it and your swords come together three more times as you lead her backwards.

She bumps into the table and you arch a brow.

Brittany knees you in the groin and you grunt, stumbling back. She slices her sword downwards and you lift yours over your head, absorbing the impact. Your sword cuts through the air as you swing it towards her stomach. She jumps back and you push off your right leg, lunging at her.

"Christ…" she says through gritted teeth as you push against each other. You knock her left foot out from under her and she lowers her swords just enough for you to disarm her and shove her back against the table.

"Whoa! Santana, what are you doing?!"

"Relax, Sam," you call back to the dwarf while grabbing the front of Brittany's tunic and holding her against the table, "We're training." Brittany grabs your left wrist, keeping you from bringing you sword closer to her, and grabs the front of your shirt with her other hand, pulling you down against her. You growl as she twists your hand, causing your sword to fall to the ground, before rolling the two of you off the table.

You grunt in pain and Brittany yanks you to your feet. You duck under her arm and grab the back of her shirt, pulling it up and over her head.

"Really!"

You run for your sword as she quickly fixes her shirt, and hold it in front of you with a grin.

"Not too shabby, Princess."

"God, I hate when you call me that." She scowls. You circle each other and you keep your eyes on her as she gets closer to her sword. The second she turns to run for it, you go after her and hit the back of her knee with the flat of your blade, making her stumble. You kick her sword away and grab her right arm, pulling it behind her while holding your sword near her neck.

"Nice try." You whisper and she drops her shoulders in defeat. You let her go and sheath your sword, watching Brittany retrieve her sword.

"I could've had you."

"I'm sure." You laugh. She rolls her eyes and goes to walk by you when you gently grab her hand, stopping her. She looks back at you in surprise and you look around before smiling nervously. "There's something I want to show you. Tonight. Um…if you'll join me?"

"What is it?" she asks with a curious smile. You chuckle and shake your head, squeezing her hand gently.

"You'll have to join me to find out."

"I see." She nods slowly before glancing back at you, "Okay."

"Meet me here when the moon directly above the palace." You say with a smile and she nods before sliding her hand from yours and heading inside.

* * *

You watch one of the palace guards patrol the courtyard, the only light provided coming from the stars and the moon overhead. He walks along the far eastern border and you sigh, looking back down at the water in the fountain. You remove your hand from the stone and dip it into the water, watching the ripples.

It hasn't been long since the moon stopped to cast it's light down on Rivendell, and so you are just waiting for the elven princess to show up, hoping she does.

It will probably break your heart if she doesn't.

You swallow and lift your hand, shaking it and watch as the water droplets fly off.

You lift your head at the approaching footsteps and smile at Brittany. She has her hair in a single braid, wearing a long blue tunic, one of the many given to her for her stay. She takes your breath away.

She looks down, trying to hide her small smile at your reaction, and you quickly stand up, running your eyes over her in appreciation.

"What exactly do you wish to show me?" she finally asks, lifting her head and you let out a soft laugh, stepping to the side while holding your hand out in front of you. She takes the hint and begins to walk and you stay by her side, leading from there.

It takes a ten or so minutes before you step out from the path and into an opening. Trees and trimmed bushes surround a small, crystal clear pond, beautiful stone circling the border. A bench, carved from stone sits in front of the pond, with gorgeous engravings on the sides. Quinn was right when she said it was beautiful.

You look at Brittany while nibbling your bottom lip nervously.

She gasps quietly when her eyes land upon the sight and her lips stay parted as she looks around in awe.

You watch her take small steps closer to the water, the moon's perfect reflection against the surface, just the right amount of light laminating the area.

"Do you like it?" you ask unsurely, taking hesitant steps over to her.

She nods slowly, sinking down onto the bench, and you sit next to her, "It's beautiful…" she breathes.

"It is…but it's not just the pond that's beautiful." You mumble, closing your eyes at how horrible that sounded out loud.

Brittany chuckles softly and you glance at her with a sheepish smile, "Flattery will not save you during training, _Rider_." She teases, tilting her head as she looks at you with a fondness you've never seen from her before. It warms you all around and gives you that spark of confidence you desperately need for the moment.

"I'm not the one that needs saving, I'm afraid." You chuckle and Brittany shakes her head with a smile while looking back at the pond. "You truly like it?"

"I do. It's lovely. It's a sight I'm not likely to forget."

"I'm glad." You nod and lower your gaze to her lap where she holds her hands, folded. "I didn't bring you here just to show you this. I…I want to speak with you, privately, without anyone interrupting." You say with a frown before lifting your eyes to meet hers.

She just nods for you to go on and you shift, "When you asked me why I went back for you in Isengard…I truly meant because you are my friend." You let out a shaky breath and Brittany furrows her brows, "But that's not the only reason."

"Tell me."

You wait, running over what you want to say in your head before turning your body to face Brittany completely, "I have these feelings…for you. Feelings that I've never had for anyone ever before. It's like I can't focus on anything too long because my mind with wander back to you somehow." You say quietly, "I can feel it in my stomach, when you look at me a certain way or smile. And I can feel it on my skin, causing a shiver and the hairs on my arms to stand up. And in my heart." You shake your head with furrowed brows, "It's as if someone is holding it in their hand and squeezing just a bit when we're close. I'm left breathless at times, just looking at your eyes."

You dust off the space of the bench between the two of you while staring at the water before taking a sharp breath when Brittany wraps her fingers around your wrist. You glance at her before turning your head to watch her move closer.

She keeps her eyes on her hand as it slowly runs up your arm and your shoulder, resting against the back of your neck. You wet your lips and Brittany lifts her eyes to yours before pulling you closer and kissing you.

You feel your stomach flip and your heart clench at the same time your body heats.

You bring your right hand to her cheek and lean in further, tilting your head while instinctively parting your lips.

Brittany sucks on your bottom lip and you let out a small pleased groan. You flutter your eyes open after Brittany pulls away, and stare into her sparkling blue eyes while a smile pulls at your lips.

She smiles sweetly, playing with the tiny hairs at the back of your neck as you caress her cheek with your thumb, and simultaneously, you lean back in.

* * *

 **A/N: They kissed! Let me know what you guys think! And remember, two week hiatus starting today.**

 **Next update: Sunday, June 28th!**

 **I'll see you all then, mwah!**

 **-B**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Okay so I know I said I would update yesterday, but my plans were screwed up and I was kept out of the city until late last night, and I didn't really have a chance to update. So I apologize for that, but I'm updating now :)**

 **-B**

* * *

 **Fourth Age, August, 728** :

You keep your back straight and take a slow inhale as you pull the arrow back, keeping your eyes locked on your target. You let out the breath silently and release the arrow right after, cursing when the arrow gets stuck in a tree where the elks head one was.

You jump to your feet as the animal prances away, and take off after it with silent falls of your feet. You keep your eyes on it's tail as it gracefully leaps over a bush, and you follow its lead, hurdling the bush with ease. You land with a quiet grunt and lift Brittany's bow while reaching back for two arrows. You pull them forwards, glancing at your hand to ensure you are holding them properly between your fingers, and look back up to catch the elk jump a decently sized gap where a narrow river flows.

You groan and pick up your pace, jumping the gap, and load the arrows before lifting the bow and aiming. You see the elk pause and snap it's head to the side with its ears lifted, and freeze, crouching down. You watch the animal carefully, your pull on the arrows weakening, and wait.

The elk lowers his head faintly before snapping it back up and turning to leap. You stand up and aim at it, releasing the arrows at the same time you're tackled to the ground.

You and your attacker tumble and roll down the steep hill of the mountain side and suddenly you're flying through the air. You land hard and groan in pain, grabbing an arrow as you get to your feet. You hold it like a dagger and run a hand through your hair as you narrow your eyes.

"Show yourself!" you call, looking around as you move in a small circle. The trees and brush cover whoever is out there, and you tighten your grip on the arrow before you're yanked back from the back of your vest and thrown not so gently against a huge tree. You grunt and arch your back, shaking your head as you blink.

Brittany smirks at you, her hands on either side of your head.

"Show yourself?" she chuckles, "Everyone says that."

"For a reason." You counter and she lets out a thoughtful 'ahh' before leaning in. You hum in approval and drop the arrow, grabbing the bottom of her thin shirt to pull her closer. "You cost me dinner." You whisper against her lips and feel her smile.

"My deepest apologies."

"Right."

"Shh." She groans and holds onto the collar of your vest while moving backwards. You follow blindly, trying to keep your lips pressed against hers, and move your hands to her waist, holding her firmly. "It's my turn to show you something." She whispers and pulls back. You frown, opening your eyes. Brittany takes your hand and begins to lead you through the brush until you come to a large lake. You arch a brow and she looks back at you with a grin.

"Mine was better."

She lets out a laugh and you smile fondly at the sound, having been hearing it more often these past few months after you shared your first kiss.

"This isn't about beauty." She states, letting go of your hand to crouch and dip hers into the water as you stand by with your hands on your hips.

"Then what is this about?"

"Privacy." She looks over her shoulder with a smirk and your lips part in surprise. You watch as the blonde stands, undoing her boots and pants, dropping them to the side.

"W-what are you doing?"

" _We_ – are going for a swim." She tells you while spinning. You lift your head higher as Brittany stops in front of you, slowly untying her shirt.

One of the differences you truly love that the Mirkwood elves have compared to everyone else, is their lack of undergarments beneath their clothing.

Brittany sheds her shirt, standing in front of you completely bare, and moves to the edge of the lake before diving in. Your body slumps and you let out a held breath before taking off your boots and rolling up the bottom of your trousers.

"Come in." she says after her head pops up from under the surface. You pause from dipping your leg in and look at her with wide eyes.

Shaking your head you smile and motion for her to continue, "I'm more than fine sitting here." You tell her and she frowns, swimming over. You move to get out and Brittany places her hands on your knees, stopping you.

"I will not force you in, Santana." She says softly and you let out a relieved breath, relaxing your muscles. You watch as the water moves around her, and avert your gaze from her breasts, lifting above the water with every breath she takes. "You've seen me like this before." She reminds you and you lift your hand to scratch the top of your head.

"I'm aware. It's just different." You mumble as your cheeks heat.

"Because you have permission to look?" she asks with a knowing grin. You roll your eyes and lean back, your hands pressed against the ground behind you. "You do."

"I do…" you draw out in question.

Brittany's grin widens and she spreads your knees apart before pulling you closer to the edge and lifting herself up out of the water, holding herself with her arms as you gawk at her chest.

"Have permission to look." She finishes and you lift your eyes from her chest to the blue orbs sparkling with mischief.

"Brittany-"

"Come in the water with me." She tells you and you shake your head.

"I don't want to."

Brittany hums skeptically and lowers herself back in the water, "I want you to swim with me."

"Britt-"

"Come on, rider." She teases with an arched brow. You let out a sigh and begin to unbutton your shirt while glancing around unsurely. "We're alone, Santana." She laughs softly. You shoot her a look and she shrugs, waiting patiently as you strip yourself of your clothing. "Those too." She nods towards your undergarments and you pause. "It's only fair."

"Fair." You scoff, ducking your head to hide your bright red cheeks. You mumble under your breath in embarrassment and clear your throat when you step out of your last piece of clothing, holding one hand in front of your southern region while lowering yourself in the cool water with the other.

You let out a breath as you adjust to the water's temperature, and cross your arms over your chest as you stand in lake, the water coming up just over your breasts.

Brittany grins from her place, deeper in the water, and swims over. You eye her and she chuckles, unfolding your arms.

"I never thought you would be the shy type." She says playfully while pulling your arms around her.

"I'm not shy." You scoff, linking your fingers together around her back. Brittany nods slowly and runs her hands up your arms, stepping closer until your bodies touch. You gasp and she brings her hands up to the sides of your neck.

You stand in the water, holding one another, and have a silent conversation with your eyes and smiles.

Brittany's striking blue eyes run over every bit of your exposed skin, her tongue poking out to wet her lips while her hands slowly slide down your shoulders. She's so gentle. You shiver and look up at her through your lashes as she pauses her hands against your collar bone.

You take a heavy breath and Brittany lifts her gaze to meet yours, swallowing roughly as she removes her hands from your body altogether. You frown and wrap your fingers around her wrist, keeping her hands where they are, and give her a nod with a twitch of your lips.

A gasp passes your lips and you flutter your eyes closed, focusing on how her hands lower, brushing over your breasts.

You loosen your grip on her wrists and tilt your head forwards until your forehead meets Brittany's.

You never understood why everyone found it so exciting to be with someone. In this way. It was something you would overhear in Gondor, males and females telling stories of how they had been with a man or woman. It was like everyone was so focused on sex. When you turned fifteen, you swear that's all you ever heard about, whether it be from overhearing Ciriaco flaunting the information to his noble friends, or as you walked through the market and the streets of the kingdom. You were never one to desire that level of intimacy with anyone.

Until you met Brittany, of course.

You turn your head slightly as Brittany's nose bumps lightly against yours. Her hands squeeze the two mounds of flesh resting on your chest and you take in a sharp inhale.

Brittany. From the moment you laid your eyes on her there was a certain pull. With Brittany you wanted to be on her good side. You didn't know why until she had you pressed up against that tree after escaping her father and his guards. That flip of your stomach and the sensation that shot through your body, settling between your legs was what had you questioning things.

Like why you were only just then understanding the desire other's had felt much earlier than you. If you subconsciously prevented yourself from having those types of feelings for anyone in Gondor because of how negatively you were treated while there. If it was because you were only brought before young _men_ , your parents hoping to have you married and out of their hair.

You're sure you figured it out with that one but Gondor had a few attractive woman, and Rivendell has many beautiful elven woman as well. You came to the conclusion that it was just Brittany.

Everything about her. Her eyes, how they can go from being the lightest and brightest blue to the darkest. The shape of her pink lips, so soft and subtle.

You breathe against her lips and Brittany slides her hands lower to your stomach before her arms wrap around you, fingers spread out against your back. She tilts her chin up and presses her mouth against yours, forcing a moan to slip past your lips.

 _It was her strong jaw_ , you tell yourself, your hand tracing the sculpted edges before continuing around to her wet blonde locks.

 _And her silky hair_. You tighten your grip and pull her head to the side slightly, taking her bottom lip gently between your teeth as she lets out a quiet hiss.

 _Her strength_ …

Your hand slides from her hair back to her shoulder, and both your hands run down her strong arms, grinning when she shivers at your touch.

Hand lower to your backside and nails lightly drag against your skin as she moves to the back of your thighs, gripping them to lift you.

 _That damn confidence_ , you tilt your head, wrapping your arms around her neck as well as your legs around her waist.

Your back hits the wall of the land before Brittany lifts you up onto the ground before pulling herself out of the water. You stare at her with hooded eyes and she climbs onto your lap, holding your face as the two of you quickly lean back in for more.

You let out a pleased groan as she sucks on your tongue, pushing her body into yours to force you on your back.

 _And then there's her personality_ …

"Are you still angry about that deer?" she whispers against your lips with a smirk and you narrow your eyes at her, pulling her closer to you. She lets out a breath as your wet bodies press against each other's and you silence her with your mouth.

 _…infuriating yet endearing_.

It's everything about her that drives you absolutely mad while you fall deeper for her.

You gasp into the kiss when the blonde elf shifts on top of you, her leg sliding between yours and connecting with your center. On instinct you roll your hips upwards and Brittany slows her kisses while mimicking your movements.

If you were told a year ago that you were going to be laying on the ground, naked, with Brittany, after starting to fall for her, with the elven princess returning your feelings, you would've either laughed or instructed Eder to sit on whoever spoke such nonsense. Yet here the two of you are. You, an unwanted child, second heir to Gondor's throne, with the heiress to Northern Mirkwood's throne. The heiress who left her home and family to save you.

You furrow your brows slightly at the thought, and slow the kiss as well as your rolling hips, turning your head to remove your lips from Brittany's.

Brittany stops grinding against you and pulls her head back, pushing herself up with her hands and you frown, licking your lips as you blink your eyes open, "What?" she asks breathlessly.

"You're here."

"Yes, Santana, I am." She laughs softly, running her thumb across your lower lip.

"I mean, you're with me, in Rivendell, and not with your family in Mirkwood." You rephrase the statement and Brittany looks between your eyes.

"Do you not want me here?"

"Of course I do." You reassure her quickly and she nods for you to continue, "I'm just…Do you not miss them? Your brother, father?"

You stare up at the blonde elf and lift your hand, gently tucking her hair behind her pointed ear. A smile graces your lips as she leans into your touch.

"I miss them. Not always but at times, yes."

"Do you not want to see them?"

"You mean, do I want to return to them." She says knowingly and you sit up slowly. Brittany stays on your lap and you wrap your arms around her waist loosely, looking at her. She sighs softly and takes some of your hair between her fingers, "If I return I will have a lot of explaining to do, and what can I say? I helped you escape because I didn't think it was right to kill you for what happened to my kin when you had no part in it?" You begin to nod and Brittany shakes her head, "Santana, my father won't hear any of that. He'll focus on my admitting to helping you and the dwarves."

"Are you sure? He may-"

"I went to him after I spoke with you that day." She cuts you off and you lift your brows, "I told him you weren't a threat and that I believed you were honest with what you had told us. He didn't want to hear any of it and had me sent to my chambers. I was to stay there until your execution but as you know that didn't work out." She smiles and you mirror her. "If I go back now, I won't come back."

"You won't come back?" you ask with a frown and Brittany leans forwards, kissing you softly.

"I won't be _able_ to come back. My father will keep me from doing so. He already thought you managed to manipulate me into speaking for you and after I deliberately disobeyed him and jumped over the fall with you…" she swallows and locks her eyes with yours, "He won't accept that I have these feelings for you. None of them will. You…the race of men…they don't trust them and I don't know if they ever will again. If I go home and my father learns that we share something- that we care about one another as we do, he's going to do everything in his power to keep me away from you."

"Perhaps he's just overly protective when it comes to-"

"That's not what it is. He's already picked out a few of his guards he finds acceptable to marry me." She rolls her eyes and shifts, moving her hands to the sides of your neck.

"You don't need a King to be a Queen. A wonderful queen, at that." You mumble and she hums.

"I've told him as much. He insists I marry before I take the throne and throws his guards at my feet, hoping I find one appealing."

You clench your jaw and Brittany caresses your jaw with her thumb.

"He never understood when I told him I will not marry unless it's for love. Unless I have that _pull_ with someone." You swallow as Brittany watches her hands slide to your shoulders.

"Have you ever had it?" you ask hesitantly and Brittany looks up from her hands, her eyes softening as she wets her lips.

"I still do." She says quietly and your fingers twitch against her skin as you share a soft smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Ugh, they're so cute it's kinda gross. So let me know what you think, and I'll see (not really) you all on Wednesday for the next update! Mwah!**

 **-B**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Back on schedule with updates! So as I said, here is chapter 20. Mwah!**

 **-B**

* * *

 **Fourth Age, August, 728** :

The swords meet above your heads with a loud clang and you grin at Brittany.

"Stop smiling." She says with a small smile before she steps back, lowering her sword, only quickly step to the side with a turn when you step forwards. You lower your sword to your side, blocking her blade from hitting your leg.

"Why? Is it distracting?" you chuckle and Brittany rolls her eyes fondly.

You step back, knocking her sword away from you and Brittany takes long quick strides towards you, blocking your blade. Your brows lift in surprise and you lift your sword to deflect her blade and stumble when she trips you.

She grabs the front of your vest and pulls you closer to hold her sword to your throat. You grab her wrist and keep her from moving her sword closer before moving closer and bumping against her with your front. She grunts and loosens her grip on your vest, giving you the chance to jump back and retrieve your sword from the ground.

"Interesting approach." You admit with a tilt of your head as Brittany corrects her stance. She hums with a slight nod before running at you and bringing her sword up. You block easily and smirk at her before catching the mischievous glint in her eye. You furrow your brows and Brittany drops her sword and hits your hand hard with the hilt of her sword, making you drop your weapon, all in a flash before she has you on your back.

You land with a grunt and open your eyes, looking up at the elven princess who wears a victorious smirk, holding her sword towards you while standing with her feet on either side of you.

"I am very much attracted to you at the moment." You say breathlessly before swallowing as you stare up at her.

"Is that right?" she smiles sweetly at you and you nod, sitting up and pushing her sword away from you. You reach up and tug on the bottom of her shirt and she drops her sword and lowers herself to straddle your lap.

You claim her lips immediately and Brittany gasps before melting into the kiss and holding the sides of your neck. You flick your tongue against the back of her teeth and she whimpers, pressing into you further before you're sucking on the tip of her tongue.

It's like an animalistic desire floods through your veins, heating your body. Just the sight of in-control Brittany sends a shot of arousal to settle between your legs.

And each day it's been getting more difficult to try and control your urge to lay with the Elven Princess.

A pitiful whimper is pulled from your throat when Brittany pushes herself closer to you, your torsos brushing with every breath you take.

You clamp your eyes tighter, willing the more intimate thoughts to disappear from your mind as Brittany lets out a sweet, needy whine, pulling you even closer to her.

Gods, does it make it even harder for you to pull away.

"Brittany…" you say softly between kisses, wrapping your hands around her wrists.

She opens her eyes, her lips parted as her chest rises and falls with every heavy breath.

"As _excited_ as I am," she cracks a knowing grin at your implication, and you wet your lips while brushing your fingers over her rosy cheeks, "I don't think now is the time nor the place."

"When do you suggest is the right time and place?"

You blush at her open question and duck your head to his your shyness, glancing back at her when she removes herself from your lap. You watch her in confusion as she looks over herself quickly, and follow her gaze to the courtyard entrance.

Aelfheah steps out of the palace, his hands held behind his back as he begins in your direction, Finn and another elven guard following behind him.

You scan your eyes over the three of their faces, trying to determine whether they're expressions are positive or not, and slowly get to your feet.

Aelfheah faintly turns his head towards Finn, dismissing the two elves, before stopping in front of you and Brittany with a faint smile.

"How are your lessons coming along?" he asks the two of you before focusing on Brittany.

"Well enough. Or so I'm to believe." She says before glancing at you with a smug grin, "I managed to disarm Santana."

"Is that so?" his grin grows and his eyes shine as you grumble in response.

"It's a small victory, but I'll take it."

"In no way is this a small victory, Princess. Elpis is one of, if not our finest when it comes to wielding a sword. Disarming her is very impressive."

"Where were you when I shot a flying apple?" you gawk and both Brittany and Aelfheah chuckle at you. "This is some Elven thing."

"Don't be ridiculous." Brittany smiles, tucking your hair behind your ear. You tense at the touch and feel your cheeks heat instantly, sparing a glance up at Aelfheah as he looks between the two of you with a thoughtful expression.

"Erm, did you just want to know how the training was going?" you ask after clearing your throat, looking at Aelfheah as he lifts his head slowly in understanding before looking at you.

"No." he smiles gently and then looks at Brittany, "Apparently you father was informed of your whereabouts."

You look at Brittany and back at your father carefully as she clenches her jaw tightly, her arms crossing over her chest defensively as she nods for Aelfheah to continue.

"He requests you return to Mirkwood."

"This request…"

"Was not in fact a request."

"It's not like father to make requests." She says with an incredulous scoff and a shake of her head. She looks at you and you hold her gaze, comforting her with just that. She smiles thankfully after a beat, and you nod with a smile. "Aelfheah, would it be too much to ask if you'd have a letter sent home explaining that I've heard his request and gave it much consideration but that I will not be returning?"

He looks between the two of you before his lips curl into that knowing smile, and he nods, "Of course." He nods and you mirror his movement before he turns and heads back into the palace, Finn and the other guard joining him.

"Are you alright?" you ask Brittany, stepping closer to her. Your hand falls to rest on her hip and she looks at you with conflicted eyes before blinking and nodding.

"I'm fine."

"Brittany –"

"I am fine, Santana." She repeats, turning away from you to head off.

You let out a defeated sigh and run your hand through your hair as you look towards the palace, and glance back towards Brittany when she stops and turns back around. You drop your hand from your hair and Brittany steps into you, resting her hands on the sides of your neck, and touches her forehead to yours.

"You're not fine." You tell her softly, wrapping your arms securely around her waist.

She shakes her head and you hum, nudging her nose with yours.

* * *

You stand on the platform off your chambers, looking over the front of the palace and the city below.

Your eyes lock on the stream running through the city, the moon light glistening along the surface. Many stop and stand to look and praise its beauty. Some stand with their lover, wrapped in each other's arms, enjoying the romance.

You smile contently, pushing up from your leaning position against the golden rail, and tighten your fingers around it. You release a breath and feel the tension leave your shoulders, your grip loosening.

The sound of water splashing around catches your trained ear and you look behind you just as Brittany settles in the copper tub filled with warmed water. A smile graces your lips as she lets out a long groan, beginning to unbraid her long hair. Every day you were taken aback by how beautiful she truly is. And what amazes you even more so is how her hair seems to get more golden the longer she remains in Rivendell. Not that her hair wasn't golden and beautiful when you first met…maybe it's just being surrounded by the light décor and how the suns light bounces off almost every surface in the city that just makes it…so golden.

You watch as she runs a cloth over her arms, cleaning herself free of the dirt from training earlier in the day. You hum quietly and look back down at the city gates when there is shouting from below. You step closer to the rail and watch as riders and their horses pass through, that unmistakable blonde leading the group.

You let out a breath, leaning against the rail as you watch them dismount from their horses and head into the palace.

Just two nights ago, Quinn and her scouts returned from a quick perimeter check, and came across a small hoard of Orcs heading east near Rivendell borders.

That just caused you to remember what you had heard in Isengard. Those two imbecilic orcs blabbing their mouths while you were right next to them, catching every word. Since you've remembered, it's been plaguing your mind most of your conscious hours.

"Your back is turned to me yet I still know you're thinking too hard about something." You smile as Brittany uses her Elvish tongue, and slowly turn to face her; your head tilted slightly to the side.

"Apparently you're lady of many talents." You reply.

She smiles when you speak in her language, and washes her leg, pointing her toes out of the tub. You watch her leg muscles flex as she washes, and wet your lips subconsciously as you do so. "Come." She says, again with her native tongue.

You push off the railing and slowly head over, crouching beside the tub. Your arms rest along the edge, and Brittany leans her head against your left arm, pressing a kiss to it as she turns her head.

"What were you think about?"

"The hoard Quinn and her men ran into during their check." You tell her, resting your chin on your folded arms as you watch Brittany ring out the cloth. She hum in agreement and pulls herself more into the middle of the tub, glancing at you. You let out a chuckle and pull the sleeves of your shirt up, holding your hands out behind her as she leans back. You wash her hair, gently, massaging her head as you go, grinning widely at the sounds she makes as you do so. "You're finished." You tell her, running your hand over her hair before wringing out the water.

You stand up and crack your neck, rolling your shoulders while walking over to the small table being used a desk. On it are scattered papers and closed books, a quill and ink sitting in the corner.

"Santana?"

You look back at Brittany and take a sharp breath as the elven princess tilts her head at you, wearing a suggestive smile. Your eyes rake down her wet, naked body, while wetting your lips, "Yeah?" you squeak as she bites her lip, keeping her smile from growing.

"Is now the right time?" she asks, playing with her hair that's pulled over her left shoulder.

"The right time?" you clear your throat, watching her advance on you, and let out a nervous laugh, crossing your arms. She hums and takes your hands, leading you back to your large bed. You open and close your mouth, searching for the right words to say, and Brittany furrows her brows slightly as she watches you. "Brittany, I um…" you start, pulling your hands back.

"Santana." Her frown deepens as she reaches for you and you scratch the back of your head, glancing away from her, "Do you not want to lay with me?" she asks quietly and you widen your eyes, shaking your head.

"I do! I truly do." You say quickly, your gaze dropping to scan her body, "I _truly_ do." You repeat, shaking your head with your eyes closed.

"You are quite confusing." She mumbles with a frown and you move closer to her, unfolding her crossed arms. She looks at you with a hint of sadness and you lean forwards, kissing her lips softly.

"I want to." You tell her, pressing your lips to hers over and over, moving to her cheek, "I would love to." She tilts her head, resting it against yours as your lips move over her jaw. "I really would…"

"Why haven't you?" she asks quietly, your foreheads pressed together lightly.

You suck on your bottom lip and pull your head back a little to look at her when she flutters her eyes open, "I don't know how." You admit in a whisper.

"Nor do I. This is new to the both of us."

"No, Britt…I haven't been with a woman, _nor_ a man."

Brittany's eyebrows lift in slight surprise and you glance around to avoid her gaze before she cups your cheeks and kisses you.

You return the kiss immediately, your hands hesitating before resting on her hips, pulling her closer to you when she pulls back, breathing out, "Just do what feels right, Rider."

* * *

 **A/N: ...my bad :) But you know what's going to happen soooo...**

 **Next update: Friday, later in the evening. Mwah!**

 **-B**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry for the later update guys, im trapped out of the city once again and internet sucks out here! Anyway, here's chapter 21. It's on the shorter side but what can you do. Mwah!**

 **-B**

* * *

 **Fourth Age, August, 728** :

Brittany leans in, tilting her head to the right just before your lips meet, and steps closer to you; her hands lightly gliding up your arms until they reach your shoulders.

You try to ignore the nervous flutter of your heart as her hands brush over your breast, and let out a small gasp when her fingers begin to work on untying the string holding your shirt shut.

Her fingers still and you pull your lips into your mouth, shaking your head at yourself, "We can stop." She says and you know she's trying to keep you comfortable and is willing to wait but you easily detect the hint of disappointment in her voice.

"No." you say quickly, grabbing her hands when she pulls back. She stares at you, waiting, and you hold her gaze while swallowing your nerves, offering a small smile to reassure her. "I want to be with you."

"You're not ready."

"I am." You nod firmly, caressing the backs of her hands with your thumbs, "I have been for a long while. I'm just nervous." You admit quietly, looking down at your hands, "I want to be good for you."

"Don't you be daft." She grins sweetly, kissing your cheek gently before you rest your heads against each other's, "You will be more than good."

"How do you figure?"

"It's you." She states, pulling her head back to catch your gaze. You frown in confusion and she lifts her hand to cup your cheek, bringing your head closer to hers. "It will be wonderful because it will be with you." Your eyes flutter closed as she holds your head still, resting her forehead to yours, your noses brushing, and involuntarily smile as a wave of warmth flows through your body, her words comforting you and soothing your nerves.

"Okay."

"Okay." She says, lifting her head.

You blink up at her and she smiles, pulling the strings of your shirt to untie them. You take a sharp breath and follow Brittany's gaze to the newly exposed skin, her eyes darkening as she swallows.

The way she looks at you…

It gives you the confidence you need to continue removing your clothing, all while watching the Princess's reaction.

You let out a silent breath after stepping out of your undergarments, and feel your cheeks heat as Brittany's tongue runs over her bottom lip, her eyes dancing over your nude body.

"I don't believe it's polite to stare." You tease with a smile, "At least, that is what I've been told…many times…by you."

"You are my lover." She states, finally shifting her focus from your body, to your eyes, "I am allowed to stare."

You sharply inhale as the words pass through her lips; closing the remaining distance between the two of you.

Her hands hold the sides of your face as your lips press together; your kisses hot and frenzied. You tug her flush against yourself, hands roaming her back. Running your hands lower, you palm her backside and pull her hips into yours, smiling at the groan of approval that leaves the blonde princess's mouth.

A shiver runs down your spine and your back arches as her hands ghost down your arms, at such a sensual, slow pace. You stumble forwards as she pulls you even closer, as if that's possible, and you catch yourself, rolling your eyes when she lets out a chuckle.

"My apologies, love." She whispers.

You hum in response and open your mouth, blinking with wide eyes when Brittany gives you a gentle push onto the bed. You grunt when your back hits, and lick your lips in anticipation. Brittany grins down at you and pulls her hair over her shoulder, lowering herself to her knees on the bed; straddling your thighs.

"Pay close attention to my actions, Rider." She husks with her native tongue while crawling up your body.

With her hands on each side of your head, pressed into the bed, she smiles with her eyes, and lowers her head, placing an open mouthed kiss on your chin. You swallow and tilt your head back when her fingers run along your jaw.

"Oh…" you gasp as her lips wrap around your skin, sucking lightly. You tilt your head to the side, offering more of your neck for the princess to continue her assault, and slide a hand through her golden locks, holding onto the back of her neck. You just need to keep her close.

Her hands run over your body, slowly; fingers spreading out and digging into your skin as if she's trying to get a firm hold. Her kissing and sucking lower to your chest, tongue hesitating before running over an erect nipple.

A high pitch squeak leaves your mouth, and your hand moves into her hair; fingers tangling and pulling.

She let's out a hiss, glancing up at you while wrapping her lips around your nipple, and you stare back at her with your bottom lip trapped between your teeth.

The corners of her mouth curl upwards as her eyes narrow. She's looking at you like she had just learnt all your secrets and fully intends on using them against you for her own pleasure. In this moment, you pray she does.

"Please…" you whisper, the elven language rolling off your tongue easily.

She lifts her head, releasing you with a pop, and runs her hands up your stomach, cupping your chest, and squeezing softly, "What would you like?"

You let your head fall back and lick your lips, your chest rising and falling heavily with every breath. You lift your head and blink at her, swallowing, "I don't – something. I feel…" you let your head drop and Brittany slides her hand behind your head, urging you up.

You pull yourself upright and Brittany crashes your lips together, nipping at your lip before sucking on it. You moan, taking her breasts in your hands, and turn your head, moving your lips over her face, neck, and chest as she hums and holds you against her.

"Is this okay?" you breathe against her neck, dragging your nails down her chest.

"Yes…" she gasps.

You turn your head, kissing along her jawline, and rest your forehead on her shoulder, opening your eyes. You subconsciously lick your lips and slowly lower your hand down her body until your fingers are coated with wetness.

Brittany moans and her hips jerk as you curiously slide your two fingers up and down, spreading the wetness. You focus on your movements and glance up, watching Brittany's expression as you pull sweet noises from her throat.

You feel your lips begin to curl with pride as you continue to watch her reaction, and lean forwards, kissing her open mouth.

She groans and holds your face to hers, pushing her tongue in your mouth as her hips rock against your hand, and slides one of her own, between your bodies to cover yours.

"Right…in here." She whines, letting go of your hand when the tips of your two fingers push inside her.

"You're certain?" you question nervously and at her furious nod, you push further until you no longer can. Your brows lift in pleasant surprise at the warmth that covers your fingers, and how her inside walls seem to squeeze them tightly. You pull back from the kiss slightly, Brittany moving to kiss your neck, and watch as you pull your fingers out, and push them back in.

Brittany tightens her arms around your neck, and you pick up your pace; your eyes shifting between your hand and Brittany's face, repeatedly.

You try different paces, and angling your hand differently, observing the Princess's facial expressions, and jump slightly, stilling your hand when she lets out the loudest and highest pitched moan.

"Keep going!" she pleads, gripping you tighter.

"I hurt you." You frown, shaking your head as you start to pull away.

"No! No, you did _not_ hurt me." She rushes, snapping her eyes open to look you in the eye. "Please, keep going, my love." The term of endearment is spoken in Elvish, and your heart flutters erratically when she says it.

"My love?" you question quietly, looking between her eyes as you hold back your smile.

The frustration fades from her face at the question, and softens into a look of pure adoration as it is accompanied with a nod. "I do love you, Santana." She says sweetly and you pull her in for a long, passionate kiss, resting your foreheads together as you resume your previous action.

"And I do love you." You whisper, keeping your heads together as you pick up your pace; feeling her walls tighten around your fingers before a wave of her wetness covers your fingers as her body shakes.

* * *

You furrow your brows when you feel two light taps on your forehead, and peek an eye open, turning your head.

Brittany lies to your right, on her stomach, looking at you with her arm resting on your chest; her hand hovering over your face. She pulls her hand back with a bashful smile, tucking some hair behind her hair, and you sigh contently with a smile as you turn onto your side to face her.

"You think too much." She states, holding your gaze. You hum in response and run your eyes over her bare shoulders and back.

"It's hard not to." You say softly, reaching your hand out to run it up her skin. You play with her hair, dragging your eyes from her hair to her bright blue orbs staring back at you, and smile softly at her.

"About the hoard?"

You nod, turning your eyes to the ceiling, and swallow. You can feel her eyes burning holes into the side of your head and side glance her, "It is not just the hoard." She states and you run your hand through your hair.

"When we were in Isengard, I um…" you clench your jaw and close your eyes for a moment, "On my way to find you, in the armory, I overheard a few of the Orcs speaking about a war." You admit quietly, slowly blinking your eyes open to gauge Brittany's reaction.

She wears a frown and her eyes are narrowed as she stares at you, waiting expectantly for you to continue.

"That is why I've been in my head. I'm thinking over what I heard and I am trying to convince myself that I misheard or that it was just talk –"

"Wait," she puts her hand out to stop you from continuing, and pushes herself into a sitting position. You can't help but follow the cover with your eyes as it falls to her lap, and stare at her chest, "You heard, with your own ear, some Orcs clearly speak about an upcoming war and somehow failed to mention it?"

You furrow your brows and shake your head faintly, opening your mouth to defend yourself.

"There is no way for you to defend yourself with this, Santana!" she exclaims, throwing the covers off her before getting out of bed. "How could you have kept this to yourself for so long?"

"I wanted to be certain that what I heard –"

"Yes? Well are you certain?" she asks, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. You shake your head, searching for something to say and glance over her body, causing her to growl in annoyance and head to the wardrobe in your chambers. "I cannot believe I feel for your lies."

"My lies?" you ask quickly, sitting upright as Brittany rips a beautiful robe from the wardrobe, pulling it on to cover her body. "I haven't lied to you."

"Withholding crucial information is just as bad." She snaps and you get up, pulling your discarded shirt on. It stops just under your backside, and you shake your head, hurrying over to her as she heads towards the door. "Gods, I should have listened to my father."

You stop short, staring at her in utter disbelief as she stops herself, her hand resting on the door.

"Excuse me?" you ask, biting back the hurt and fear that flooded through you at her words. She hesitantly looks back at you and you search her saddened eyes before she lowers her gaze to the floor. "Brittany?"

"I need to be alone." She says, pulling open the door. You step towards her, grabbing her hand and she yanks it away from you, "Do not touch me right now." She snaps and slides out into the hall.

* * *

 **A/N: ...whoops :)**

 **Next Update: Sunday evening. Mwah!**

 **-B**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Sorry for such the long wait, and for not updating on Wednesday as I said I would. Last week turned out to be really busy, a lot happened suddenly. SO I apologize for that. With that being said, I'm thinking I'm going to cut it down to 2 updates a week, and I don't know if I'm going to have specific days because I'm going to be in and out of the city a lot and shit happens keeping me from updating. So there's that. I am hoping to keep Sunday's as update days, and then the second update day I'm not quite sure of. I'm thinking Thursday for this week, I don't know what it will be next week but we'll see. Just remember to look for the update notice in the closing A/N of every chapter, I'll have the day posted.**

 **In regards to last chapter, damn, a lot of you were siding with Santana and saying Britt over reacted. Hmmm, I can see where you're coming from, but seeing as I'm writing the story, I can see it from Britt's POV as well. And I think it was only one of you who looked at it from her side, there might've been another or a few others, but one of you stuck out to me and had me nodding along in total agreement. Basically, you get me.**

 **With all that being said, here's chapter 22! Hope you enjoy it. Mwah!**

 **-B**

* * *

 **Fourth Age, August, 728** :

"Brittany, can you just talk to me for a moment, please?" you ask as you come up to the princess.

"No. I am busy."

You narrow your eyes and cross your arms as Brittany continues to just stand on the balcony and look down at the city below.

It's been days since the night you had shared together, also the night you mentioned what you overheard in Isengard, and you haven't been able to get the Elven princess to talk to you; besides the short, one worded replies, and morning greetings.

It's been driving you completely mad. It is like she shut down and threw her walls back up after you worked so damn hard to break them down. And all because of what? You still don't understand why she had gotten so upset.

You lift your gaze from the city and look to Brittany, her gaze locked below, unwavering as you stare; patiently waiting for her to give you her attention.

"Brittany –"

"No, Santana."

You huff and throw your arms up, dropping them so your hands land on the railing, "Would you care to explain what the issue is exactly? I don't understand." You frown, stepping closer.

You flinch and take a quick step back when Brittany turns her head, looking at you in disbelief, and lift your shoulders in a slow shrug, "Are you that daft?"

Your frown deepens and you being to shake your head when she continues, "You truly do not understand why I'm so upset?" she asks with narrowed eyes.

"No, I –"

"You are unbelievable." She scoffs, facing you completely, "You overheard, months ago, that there may potentially be a war to come, and you keep it from everyone but yourself."

"I want to be certain that I heard correctly."

"And what have you done to ensure you heard correctly?" she asks, lifting her brows at you expectantly. "You've done nothing. I had spent every day in your company, the only time we are ever apart is in our dreams, or when you are helping Kurt in the stables or speaking with Aelfheah. You have done nothing to gather more information on what is to come."

You tighten your grip on the railing as you listen, shaking your head faintly as she continues to talk to you; her tone laces with accusations.

"The moment you arrived in Rivendell you should have brought your information forward to Aelfheah so he could have send a group out to gather more and either confirm or deny whether the threat is real; not spend your time catching up with everyone. That could have been left for afterwards. You need to go to your father and tell him what you heard." She states, pushing away from the railing.

You let out a breath and turn your head to watch her walk into your shared chambers and bring her hair over her shoulder.

"I don't want to worry him, or anybody for that matter if –"

"Then let's wait until an army of Orcs and Urukai knock our gates down!" she exclaims, spinning around, "Brilliant plan!"

"We have plenty time before –"

"You do not know that, Santana." She says firmly, advancing on you. "We could have them here tomorrow and we would not be anywhere near prepared to fight back. How can you be so –" she stops herself and takes a breath before looking at you in disappointment, "I wanted to believe that you were different. I did believe you were different, but apparently I was wrong."

"What is that supposed to mean?" you ask quickly, taking a few steps forwards as Brittany turns and moves to the wardrobe, grabbing a vest.

"It means that I trusted you." She snaps, looking back at you with a shake of her head, "You should know how difficult it was to gain that trust, how long it took. I trusted you were someone who cared about not only her people but everyone. Someone who was brave and strong, giving…willing to go out of her way to help others, when in reality you are exactly the opposite."

You pull your head back in shock and open your mouth to defend yourself, "I am the person –"

"No." she cuts you off, tying the strings of her vest before pulling her hair up, "You are not. You're just like those men that attacked my home years ago. You're greedy, and weak, and a coward. And that is the truth."

"Because if you were the person I thought you were," she says loudly, cutting you off once again. You swallow, staring at her eyes at they begin to water, "If you were the woman that I fell in love with, then you would not just sit back and wait for everyone in our land to die. You would do something."

"Where are you going?" you ask, following the blonde out of your chambers after she picks up her bow. "Brittany!" you call after her.

"I'm going back _home_ , to tell my father of the upcoming war." She states.

You quicken your strides and grab her arm, turning her to face you, "The sun is about to set. It's a week's journey to Mirkwood."

"I'm not going to sit here and waste more time praying you come to your senses and do the right thing, Santana." She says while pulling away from you. "I'm not someone who can just do that."

"I'm not that person either, Brittany! I didn't know how or when to bring it up. It's not something you just blurt out in the middle of a conversation!" you tell her, "What was I supposed to do?"

"Something, Santana! You do something, not nothing!" she yells. You glance around, various pairs of eyes on you, and look back at Brittany, running after her as she leaves the palace.

"Let me come with you."

"So my father can torture you and force me to watch?" she calls back while heading to the stables. "As much as I cannot stand to look at you, I still love you."

"Princess Brittany, Lady Santana!" Kurt greets with a beaming smile while stepping out of the stables holding the reins to Brittany's horse, Altria. A gift from Aelfheah, and Walerian's sister. "I was just bringing her out for free rein."

"I'll take her." Brittany smiles faintly and takes the reins from the younger Elven man, mounting the white horse gracefully.

You move in front of the horse when she turns her around, and Brittany clenches her jaw, staring ahead at the gates, "Get out of my way."

"I'm not letting you go, thinking I'm the same as the men who hurt your people. Not even that. You know hoards are travelling beyond the river. There is only one of you! If you happened to get captured again, I won't know. Nobody will, and only the Maker knows what would happen to you!"

"Get out of my way." She repeats and you shake your head, holding your hands up before they drop to your sides.

"I'm not moving."

"Move!" she yells, pulling on Altria's reins. The horse reels back, letting out a loud whine, and brings her front hooves down loudly, stomping and moving closer to you. You clench your jaw, Altria puffing warm air from her nostrils onto your face as you stare up at her rider.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Brittany finally lowers her gaze to meet yours and you drop your shoulders, "Please, Britt –"

Brittany pulls on the reins and Altria backs up before Brittany snaps the leather reins, urging the horse to take off. They pass by you and you call after the princess, watching the gates open for her. You curse under your breath and run a hand through your hair, blinking repeatedly to keep your tears at bay. Brittany looks back before snapping the reins again and Altria picks up her pace.

"Damn it…" you mumble and look around, ignoring Kurt's questioning look. You lift your hand to your mouth and let out a piercing loud whistle, your eyes flickering around the grounds looking for that flash of cream fur.

Keeva comes sprinting over, her ears up and teeth bared faintly until she sees you.

"Follow her." You tell her, pointing to the gates closing. Keeva's ears twitch and you nod, calling for them to keep the gates open as Keeva starts after Brittany. You run your hands down your face and only when the gates close do you spare a look at Kurt.

"What exactly just happened?" he asks and you take a breath.

"Come with me." You tell him and head back into the palace.

* * *

"You're certain those were the exact words?"

You unclench your jaw and give a firm nod.

Aelfheah stares at you before getting up from his chair at the table and going to the rail of the main balcony.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Quinn asks in disbelief, her hands clenched into fists as she leans against the table.

"I've already been lectured tonight, Quinn, can we focus on what exactly we're going to do?" you scowl.

"I could strangle that blonde princess." Puck mumbles, shaking with Sam staring at you with wide, panicked eyes.

"Watch it." You tell him and he blinks, looking at you.

"If she would've just let us be when we were _at_ the entrance to Moria –"

"Will you give it a rest? There's going to be a _war_!" Sam shouts, shoving Puck away from him, "And don't forget Brittany saved us not once, but twice! And don't even try to tell me that you haven't grown a little fond for her just as she had with us. We're a family!"

"Why you little –" Puck growls, pulling his arm back while making a fist.

Quinn grabs his wrist, keeping him from hitting Sam and Sam takes the opportunity to duck under her arm and round her back, kicking Puck in the backside.

You grab the blond dwarf and lift him off the ground by the back of his tunic, rolling your eyes as he and Puck try to fight.

"You see what you did?" Quinn asks.

"What did I have to do with these two morons?" you give her an incredulous look before the two of you start arguing. Puck manages to grab ahold of Sam's hair when Quinn takes a step towards you, and Sam yells out in pain, slapping Puck's arm as you try and pry Puck's fist from blond hair while continuing to argue with your sister.

"That's quite enough!"

The four of you freeze and clamp your mouths shut, glancing at Aelfheah staring at you with narrowed eyes. Kurt and Finn shift at his side, wearing slightly amused grins, and watch as you and Quinn drop the dwarves on their rumps.

"You said Brittany has gone to send word to her father."

"Yes."

"Good. If I know Irenaeus, he'll send out scouts the moment Brittany informs him."

"Shall I gather a group and head out myself?" Quinn asks, moving closer to Aelfheah. He gives her a small smile and shakes his head, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"I won't have you heading out at this time of night. Nor will I have you anywhere near Isengard at this time." He says. Quinn tries to object but keeps quiet when she is given a look from your father, "What I will ask of you, is that you and a few of our finest scouts head to West and give word to our neighbors that we must all be on guard from here on out until further notice."

"Of course. We'll leave at dawn then." Quinn nods, and looks at Finn and Kurt, "The two of you will be joining me, along with Ralice and Matthew. Make sure they are aware." You step back and let her leave to make whatever preparations need be, Kurt and Finn following a moment after.

"Lord Aelfheah, who is in charge of your ravens?" Sam asks suddenly. You and Puck look at him curiously as Aelfheah smiles.

"That would be William. Why do you ask, Master Sam?"

Sam grins widely at the name everyone has taken to calling him, and you chuckle, nudging Puck when he scoffs, "I was thinking Puck and I could send word to our families. Perhaps, if this war is truly to take place, some will fight alongside us?"

"That's very wise." Alefheah nods, "You'll find William wandering about in the main hall. If not, check with Lady Emma in the maiden's chambers. That one always seems to know of William's location."

Sam beams and nods furiously, waving for Puck to follow him as he hurries to the main hall.

You're left alone with Aelfheah and he looks at you with a patient expression, making you sigh, "I don't know why I waited so long to tell you."

"That's not what I want to talk about."

You stop short, frowning, and continue towards him, leaning back against the railing as he looks down at the garden, "What is it you wish to speak about then?"

He glances at you with an arched brow and you falter, "You let her leave?"

"I didn't let her leave." You roll your eyes, slumping against the rail, "I stood in front of Altria as if that would prevent her. As you can tell, it didn't." you mumble, glancing at him.

Aelfheah chuckles quietly, shaking his head at you, making your frown.

"Thank you, father. I truly love it when you laugh at my pain."

"Pain." He snorts, "That's not pain. Heartache, maybe, but not pain."

"Nevertheless." You sigh, turning to face the garden.

"The two of you are an interesting pairing." He smiles. You hum with a nod and rest your arms on the railing, letting out a sigh.

"I'm not so sure we're still a pair."

"You are quite dramatic." He laughs. You scowl and lean away from him when he brushes his hand over your head, "I think you need some rest."

"If it was that easy." You smile, "I doubt I'll be getting any rest any time soon."

"You may be right. But I rest easily and with this news, I need all the rest I can get."

"Sure, leave me in my misery."

"Goodnight, Elpis." He chuckles, leaning over to kiss your head. You sigh and rest your chin on your arms, listening to his retreating steps.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay so now what do you think? Still siding with Santana that Britt over reacted? Ooooor, now that you kind of heard from Britt a little, and remember how hard it is for her to trust and open herself up, hence feeling a little betrayed, are you feeling for Britt?**

 **More to come, and some really exciting chapters ahead.**

 **Next Update: Thursday!**

 **-B**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** **Okay, hello, everyone! I just want to take a second to clear something up. Last chapter, when I asked if you were still siding with Santana after learning a bit more about why Brittany was so upset, I was not trying to pit you against each other, okay. Literally, I just wanted to know what you were thinking about the whole situation and if you really thought Brittany overreacted. I'm not making a fricken a chart and ticking off the amount of "Santana's right" and "Brittany's right". I'm trying to connect and interact with you as best as I can through this computer screen because I actually like to know what you're thinking and how you feel about what's going on.**

 **I am not trying to make any of you _hate_ Santana or Brittany. I am not _biased_ towards Brittany, nor am I biased towards _Santana_. I am writing a story. And while doing just that, there are different points where I have to make Santana look like the bad guy, and the same for Brittany. If it comes off as me being biased then so be it, but that's not my intention. **

**My "Basically, you get me" comment. I was not implying that people seeing it from Santana's side, and "siding with her", were wrong. I was not saying that "yes, that's exactly how I see it and you should all side with Britt because Santana blah blah blah". I was simply shining a light on that person and saying "yes, awesome, there's someone who sees it from both perspectives and understands why Brittany was so upset". Now me saying this does not mean that I don't agree that Britt might have overreacted. Okay? But it's part of the story. Everything she said, everything she did, it's all necessary.**

 **Another thing, I don't know if you've all noticed but in my stories I leave smaller facts out, and I do this because I want you to come to your own conclusion. Basically make up that little bit of the story for yourself. It's some connection thing. It's just like when I describe Irenaeus or Aelfheah. I have a clear image of what they look like. How angled their faces are, the exact fashion of their hair and clothing, what they look like when they smile or scowl. So with that being said, knowing that everyone imagines appearances and little bits of background information differently, I know that you interpret things differently as well. I don't blame any of you for your interpretations of what I mean. It's hard as hell to know what exactly someone means, and how they want it to come out, when all you're doing is reading the words they give you. So I get that.**

 **So now, I don't want you to think that your reviews pissed me off or anything, making me rant to get my anger out. I'm not pissed at any of you. I appreciate you being honest and telling me how you really feel, and if you feel that something I say comes out negative or you know. I just wanted to clarify a few thing, and let you know where I'm coming from, and also let you know that I'm not trying to get a rise out of you with the Santana/Brittany thing, and that I'm literally just awkward and when I'm talking to you with the A/N's that I'm never using a negative tone or attitude. It's more humor, even sarcastic humor at times, that's not really that funny. But that's me sooo...**

 **I don't know if any of you actually read this whole thing, because I don't know if I'd even read it if our places were flipped, but that's it. I'm gonna let you get to reading, and remember to check the closing A/N for the update notice. Mwah!**

 **-B**

* * *

 **Fourth Age, October, 728** :

"Keep your swords up." You say firmly, your arms crossed as you stand with your feet shoulder width apart, watching the two dwarves go at it.

Puck lets out a growl and swings his sword at Sam, tripping over his own feet before he falls to the ground. Sam lowers his sword and stares at Puck as he lays on the grass with a frustrated huff, and lifts his gaze to you, bursting out into laughter.

You crack a faint grin and step forward, unfolding your arms, and offer a hand to Puck, pulling him to his feet. "You're unbalanced." You tell him, brushing your hand over his humorous haircut as he dusts of the front of his slacks.

"Why exactly do I need to learn how to wield a sword? I have my hammer all set and ready, and I am used to fighting with it."

You step back, glancing at Sam drawing in the dirt with the tip of the sword, and arch a brow, "You should be familiar with various weapons in case you become detached from your hammer." You explain, unsheathing your sword while motioning for Sam to toss over Puck's hammer. You stand ready, waiting for Puck to get into position, and nod when he looks at you, his fingers wrapped securely around the grip of the hammer.

He charges at you, hammer raised, and you lift your sword, flicking your wrist, and knick his hand making him drop his weapon, "Ow!" you shove him to the ground with the bottom of your boot, and rest a hand on your hip, watching him bring his hand to his stomach with a frown.

"I disarmed you and you're now vulnerable. Hundreds are fighting around you, dropping like flies every second. If you don't do something you'll join them."

"You cut me!"

"It will heal within the next few days. No attention necessary." You wave him off and kick his discarded practice sword over. "Your hammer is gone, and I have you on your back, wounded. The only weapon within your reach is that sword." You nod towards the weapon and point at it with your sword, "That is the only thing that will give you a fighting chance and if you don't know how to handle it, even the basics, you _will_ die."

"Don't worry, Puck, I'll watch your back." Sam says and you shake your head.

"You're across the field, fighting for your life against an Orc two times your size. You can't help him."

"We always fight together." Puck frowns and you roll your eyes, "There's no way we'd be in that situation because we never leave each other's side in a fight for that specific reason."

"Have either of you ever been in a war? It's not like a brawl in a pub."

"Doesn't matter." Sam says and you nod firmly.

"Yes, it does."

"No. You're lacking accuracy."

"It's a hypothetical situation that could very well happen. I'm just trying to get the two of you ready and prepared in the event that it _does_."

"But it _won't_."

"Gods, you two are impossible!"

"Santana." You freeze and look over towards the palace, Kurt standing with his hands balled into fists at his side while he shifts unsurely. You glance at Sam holding your wrist with both hands, and gently lower him back to the ground, mumbling an apology before heading over.

"What's wrong?" you ask in concern, your hand resting on your sword.

Kurt takes a breath and glances at the dwarves continuing their training, before leaning close and whispering, "Brittany's back."

* * *

You pull your arm away from Kurt when he tries to hold you back, and push past him, marching into the palace. All the halls are empty and every step of yours echoes as you move. You know exactly where everyone is.

"Santana, wait, I need –"

"I don't have time for this, Kurt." You tell him, quickening your pace as he hurries after you.

It's been over two months since you'd last seen the Princess, not knowing whether she had made it to Mirkwood safely or not. She could have been dead and you wouldn't have known. You kept positive, of course, telling yourself she was safe and that her father had welcomed her home with open arms as he had when Brittany dragged you to his halls the first time.

You turn a corner and jog down the flight of stairs, calling for the guards on either side of the door to open it.

"Lady Santana, we were instructed not to open the doors after they had –"

"Are you disregarding my direct order?" you ask, arching a brow as you stand before the two guards. They shift and glance at each other for an answer and then look at Kurt hurrying to catch up with you. "Alright." You nod slowly before pushing them open yourself.

They call out in protest and the loud arguing from inside the main hall ceases.

You slow your brisk stride when your eyes land on bright blue orbs staring back at you, and swallow roughly.

"I…tried…to stop her." Kurt huffs, hunching over once he reaches your side. "I tried." He repeats, looking at Aelfheah sitting on the throne in the room.

You spare Kurt an apologetic glance before looking back at Brittany.

She slowly averts her gaze and turns back to face Aelfheah yet you feel another pair of eyes locked on you. You shift your gaze from Brittany and straighten as Deaglan stares at you with a cold gaze. Your eyes narrow faintly as he cracks the tiniest smirk, his arms uncrossing, and you watch one of his hands drop to the hilt of his dagger held in his belt.

"My father asks that you come to a decision quickly." Brittany states and you look away from the younger royal, frowning in confusion.

"As I ask that you make the wiser decision." Deaglan adds.

"What decision?" you ask everyone, looking between Aelfheah and Brittany. You wait for a reply and look to Brittany. "Brittany, what decision?"

"We need your answer now, Lord Aelfheah." Brittany says loudly, not even sparing you a glance.

You take a breath and head further into the room, brushing off one of Mirkwood guards as you move to stand in front of your father. "What is going on? Why are they here, and why had you not sent for me?"

"Simply because this is no concern of yours." You clench your jaw and slowly look back at Deaglan, his smug smirk ever present, "You made that quite clear the moment you arrived in Rivendell and withheld valuable information."

You glance at Brittany, the blonde shaking her head faintly as she pulls her eyes from Deaglan, "This is about what the war?" you ask, looking at Finn and Quinn both standing to the side with their arms crossed tightly, and eyes locked on the Mirkwood guards. "No one thought it necessary to include me?" you exclaim, turning to Aelfheah.

"Santana, calm down. They showed up without warning and demanded an audience." Quinn states, narrowing her eyes at Deaglan when he holds his head high. Her lips curl into a subtle snarl, "Besides, you're here now."

"Can we continue the discussion we were having before we were interrupted?" Deaglan sighs heavily. You clench your jaw, along with Quinn, Finn, and Kurt, and cross your arms, keeping your place beside Aelfheah.

"Continue." Aelfheah says after glancing from you to Deaglan, his lips turned upwards into a small grin at your blatant defiance of Deaglan's implied dismissal.

Brittany shifts her weight and glances at you, shaking her head, "I do not wish to waste time waiting for you to give us a concrete answer on whether you will stand with us against that fool, Borikan, or remain in the background. I want an– I _need_ an answer."

"The war is happening then?" you question and Brittany reluctantly looks at you, nodding once. "How do you–"

"Unlike some, we do not just sit around and wait for something to go wrong."

"Was my question directed to you?" you ask in aggravation, your arms tightening over your chest as you stare at the Prince. "You are in my family's house. Here, I am your superior and I will not take to having the likes of you share your useless comments and snide remarks."

"Your family's house." He scoffs, tilting his head, "How exactly do you come to that conclusion?" he laughs while you scowl, "You're a petty girl with the blood of men running through your veins. You are in no way my superior. Just as you are in no way included in this family." He grins, motioning his hand towards Quinn and Aelfheah.

"Watch your tongue!" Quinn snaps, taking a threatening step towards Deaglan. He raises his hands in defense, bowing his head in apology to her before smirking at you.

"You want to know how we know?" he asks, "We scouted Isengard."

"You went back to Isengard?" you ask Brittany. She clenches her jaw, and crosses her arms.

"The five of us, after I returned home, went out, yes." She says as you shake your head, "And while we were headed there, we came across a hoard. We managed to get one to talk before he died." She explains professionally, casting Deaglan and sharp look when she says 'died'.

"You killed him before you could get more from him?" you snarl and he narrows his eyes at you.

"We had what we needed. We learnt Isengard was only _one_ of the meeting spots for the hordes to gather at. Borkian is only one of the higher ups, the leader of the Isengard unit let's say. There are two others."

"We did not learn their names." Brittany hisses, eyeing Deaglan as he shifts under her pointed look, "But one was stationed in the lands of Mordor, and the other, Forlindon."

"Which would explain why we saw the horde on our search for our missing scouts." Michael pipes in and you only then notice him standing on the other side of Brittany, his gaze down casted.

"Yes, Michael. That would explain it." Brittany says sharply and the dark haired Elven man shifts. You can't help but smile faintly, knowing full well that the reason for his behavior is Brittany; meaning she must have had a few words with him when she returned. It warms your heart to know she still cares. Or…cared. It's been too long to know how she feels now.

"The groups from Isengard and Forlindon have already relocated beyond the gate of Mordor."

"Why relocate there? Why not Isengard? Forlindon?" Finn asks and Brittany nods.

"The only advantage they gain from leading from Mordor, is the distance between itself, Mirkwood and Gondor." She says carefully, glancing at you. All eyes follow as you tense. You hadn't even thought of that. The possibility.

You look at Aelfheah and his eyes answer your unasked question.

"They're aiming to attack Mirkwood and _Gondor_?" you ask slowly.

"It is the most logical explanation for their location. But not only those two." Deaglan says, holding Aelfheah's gaze, "After attacking us, they're most likely to continue until they reach Rivendell, taking Lorien along the way, and continue west."

"Effectively getting rid of all those who stand against them." Brittany finishes with a nod.

"Then we fight!" Finn exclaims, looking at Quinn for approval. She nods in complete agreement and you mimic her actions.

"Father…" Quinn says, waiting for his answer.

He is silent a moment before uncrossing his arms and clasping his hands behind his back, "We will fight alongside Mirkwood." He declares and Deaglan grins victoriously as Brittany smiles in thanks. "Depending on what your plan is for Gondor."

Deaglan's grin falters and Brittany straightens, "Our plans for Gondor? Is it not obvious? We let Gondor fall. That is what they deserve for what they did to us!" Deaglan snaps while you stiffen and look at him in disbelief.

"Are you absolutely mad?" you ask, marching up to him. He turns his wild eyes on you and shoves you back when you get too close. "You plan on leaving Gondor to perish? No warning?!" you yell, grabbing the front of Deaglan's tunic. "They are innocent people; families! There are _children_! And you're just going to let them suffer for something they had no control over? No power to stop? You'll let them be slaughtered as your revenge?!" you ask loudly.

"It is justice."

"That is not justice!" you shout and freeze when you hear a sword unsheathe. You look at the sword held between yours and Deaglan's face, and follow the blade to the hand that holds it, and then lift your gaze to blue eyes.

"You should know I now know how to wield a blade." She says quietly, eyeing you carefully. You glance at Deaglan, wearing a smug smirk, and shove him back. He catches himself before he falls backwards, and straightens out his tunic, keeping his grin.

"You're going to defend him, knowing he plans on letting Gondor suffer?" you ask her and she just holds your stare, firm and unwavering.

"They're not mine to save. Nor are they yours; as you've made clear many times before." She states.

"They're in the dark." You growl and Brittany eyes you carefully before sheathing her sword and slowly stepping closer to you.

"Which they would not be had you mentioned the war sooner." She says, quiet enough so only you hear her, "You cannot blame me or my family for what will happen to the people of Gondor. We're not targeting them, we're simply not stepping in to defend them."

You pull your head back faintly, searching Brittany's eyes, as you narrow yours and shake your head in disbelief. She holds your stare, her eyes a dark blue, lacking that sparkle you'd been so fond of, and leans back in, whispering, "You do not threaten my family."

"Our kin was wronged by Gondor long ago and now comes their time to pay for what they did." Deaglan says. Brittany's shoulders drop slightly and she averts her gaze from yours, taking a breath before turning and facing Aelfheah.

"We fight for ourselves." She says quietly, glancing back at you, "Gondor is none of _our_ concern."

You watch her turn to leave, and take a step towards her, Mike and another guard blocking your way while holding their bows.

"Send word with a raven when you make your decision, Lord Aelfheah. We'd be honored to have you at our side." Deaglan calls back, following behind Brittany as she leads her men out of the main hall.

* * *

 **A/N: Deaglan is a such a little bitch, but I love writing him, LOL! SOoooooo...I do have a question, and I hope this doesn't isn't taken the wrong way. Or, not wrong way, but not how I mean. What are your thoughts on how Brittany was acting? Because obvious I know what's going on but I want to see what you all took from what happened. You don't have to, obviously, but yeah, I'm just curious.**

 **Anyway, next update: Sunday evening!**

 **Mwah!**

 **-B**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Damn, okay, a lot of feedback for last chapter! Some different opinions, and some very different thoughts on what's to come. I like it lol! Alright, so lets just get to it! Here's chapter 24. Mwah!**

 **-B**

* * *

 **Fourth Age, October, 728** :

"That man…" You blink and look up from the lake, glancing towards Quinn as she walks over, chuckling, "He told me I would find you here."

"I'm assuming you're speaking about father."

"I believe he thinks of himself as the smartest in the house."

You hum and cross your arms, staring at the lake, "That sounds like him."

It remains quiet, and you listen to the whistle of the wind, and watch the fallen leaves blow through the air. Some land on the water's surface as other's fall to the ground, coloring the ground golden yellows and vibrant reds.

You can feel Quinn burning holes into the side of your head, making you shift and let out a sigh in slight annoyance.

"Can I help you with something, sister?" you ask, giving her a pointed look.

She studies you, and you look between her eyes, rolling your own before you look back to the lake.

"Santana, father has sent a raven to Mirkwood, agreeing to fight alongside Irenaeus."

You turn on her with your eyes wide in shock, and jaw dropped, "He agreed? He's going to let them stand back and let Gondor fall to Borkian and the others? _You're_ going to let that happen?" you exclaim as Quinn looks at the water, clenching her jaw. "How can you do this?"

"He has to do what is right by my kin."

" _Your_ kin?"

" _Our_ kin."

"You said my."

"What would you like me to say?" she huffs, "Whatever I settle on, you will undoubtedly find a way to twists my meaning and make me out to be the villain."

"You're siding with the villain."

"Brittany is the villain?" she asks and you close your mouth, uncrossing your arms. Your hands drop to your hips and you glance at the ground, digging the toe of your boot into grass.

" _Brittany_ is…" you let out a sigh and run your hand through your hair, glancing up at her, "I don't know what she is. _Who_ she is. I know that I should have told you about the war sooner, I know, but do you not think she has taken this a little too far?"

Quinn tilts her head and waits for you to continue, "We – we were together." You admit, feeling your cheeks burn when she arches a brow with a smirk. "We were together and we expressed our feelings to each other. Our love. And right after that she turns cold and says she should have listened to her father." You scoff, "She clearly wishes she left me to die in her damn cell."

"That's not what she meant." She shakes his head.

You scowl at her as she shifts, holding her head high, "Right. You were there. You know exactly what she meant."

"Don't be so dramatic, Santana." Quinn rolls her eyes, glancing at you, "I know what she meant because she told me." You take a step back in surprise and Quinn nods, "I didn't know the specific details as to what the two of you were going on about, but she did tell me that you fought and what she had said. And leaving you to die was not what she meant by her father was right."

"Then please, explain to me what exactly she meant."

"She meant her father was right by not trusting you; your word." You blink at her and she glances at you out of the corner of her eye, cracking a faint grin, "It's not much better but now you know. Besides, it's Brittany. If she meant she wish you had died, she would have come out and said it. She is the direct type. Which you should know. Just think back to how she was when you had met." She mumbles and you shift, feeling a little better.

You smile faintly, thinking back to how Brittany stood tall and keep her unwavering gaze on you. She oozed confidence and regality.

"I know she hurt you."

You look at Quinn, swallowing, and clench your jaw as you glance around before returning your gaze to green eyes, "And you know I keep my word, so if you would like me to drag her behind Walerian, I will do so…" you snort in amusement and she grins, stepping closer to link your arms. "But, I believe…" she says quietly, turning her head to look at you as you eye her with a faint grin, "I believe you are not so much angry at Brittany, as you are at your ancestors."

"I'm not following…"

"What I mean by that is…I believe that you, yourself are angry at your ancestors because you feel that had they not attacked Brittany and her kin, that you, right now, would not be feeling as helpless as you are."

You frown and shake your head, "I'm still not following."

"Maker, Santana, listen to what I am saying." Quinn laughs.

"You're speaking in riddles, Quinn!"

"You are feeling sorry for yourself. And you're feeling sorry for yourself because you have begun to doubt yourself and what you're capable of. You're letting Brittany's words get to you; words that are not entirely her own. She's been fed by her father who is a bitter ruler, holding a grudge and focusing on hurting an entire race because of something a fraction of them had done hundreds of years back."

You run over her words as she speaks, trying to keep up as she continues to explain.

"You're doubting yourself because Brittany is doubting you. She wouldn't be doing so had her father not mold her as he did. And Irenaeus wouldn't be bitter and force his negativity onto Brittany had your ancestors not made that terrible decision." She says simply.

"Why did you not say that in the first place?" you exclaim, "You call me dramatic! You need to learn to be brief, Quinn." You tell her seriously and she smiles.

"You understand what I am trying to say, then?"

"Yes, yes…" you wave her off and cross your arms once again. "Maybe you're right." You mumble quietly, "I'm not so much angry at Brittany because she was just being honest…and she was right. I should have said something sooner. Whether I was certain or not, it's better to be prepared."

"I'm not saying what she said was justified. She was wrong to say the things she did; how she said them."

"No, I agree, but that one has always been that difficult." You mumble with a small smile, "It took her weeks to trust me, and months afterwards to share her past with me." You hum, chuckling as you think back to how she always called you 'Rider' in that suggestive tone with that secretive smile. Your smile falters slowly, "Nevertheless, as I told father, we're no longer a pair."

Quinn lets out a laugh and you scowl, watching her with narrowed eyes as she carefully wipes a tear, beaming, "Of course you're still a pair!"

"She went back to her father."

"To warn them about the war. Did you expect her to do nothing? She's not that type of lady, sister. She can be quite paranoid and very brash." she says thoughtfully and you roll your eyes.

"She pulled a sword on me…"

"She did not _pull_ a sword on _you_." She says with an eye roll, "If she pulled it on you it would've been pointed at you. She held it between you both. She was warning both you _and_ Deaglan."

You narrow your eyes, "When one says 'you do not threaten my family', what do you think that means?"

"Seeing as she leant in to whisper it to you alone, I would take it as her telling you that her brother and father are not threatened by you." She states with a shrug, "If she meant it as a threat or to intimidate you she would have let us all hear it."

"Why are you siding with her?"

"I'm not on her side." She says, "I'm on your side and that is why I'm explaining for her. Because you love her and she makes you happy…or made you happy, and I want you to be happy."

"She did make me happy." You nod, "She made me feel like…but now..." You mumble, "Useless." You sigh.

"Then be _useful_."

You look at Quinn as she catches a leaf blowing in front of her. She turns it with her fingers and holds it between her index and middle finger, letting it go, "Brittany was right when she said Gondor is none of _their_ concern." She says quietly, glancing at you pointedly with a grin.

* * *

"Return to the pits, commoner." The huskier guard snarls.

You clench your jaw, tightening your grip on Eder's reins as he reals back, whining. The guards standing outside the palace eye him and glance at you as you lift your hand, pulling back your hood. Their annoyed expressions switch to that of confusion and you lift your head, holding it high as you address them once again, taking a different approach.

"I'm not quite certain you heard me. Maybe you had. Let's try a different approach, shall we?" you ask before straightening, "My name is Santana Lopez, descendant of Idefonso Lope-Maximiliano. I am also the _daughter_ of King Santiago and Queen Manuela; second heir to the throne." You say, watching the both of them pale. "Now will you please open the door and let my parents know I request an audience?"

You gently pat Eder's neck as the guard open the large palace door, "My sincere apologies, Your Highness." The husky guard says quickly, bowing once the door is open.

You inwardly grimace at the title and give Eder a final pat before stepping through the threshold into the palace; your childhood home.

You swallow and keep your gaze locked in front of you as you move further into the palace. It's dead silent around you, your footsteps loud and echoing throughout the main hall; the throne resting at the end of the room, carved from blinding white stone. And sitting, with his back straight, arms resting on the arms of the throne, shining crown sitting on top of his salt and pepper hair, is your father.

His eyes are downcast, focused on the toe of his boot as he checks its shine, and your gaze travels to the petite, white throne, lower and to his right. Your steps falter faintly as you look over your mother, her hair dark and pulled up, with her crown placed atop her head like your father. She stares at her lap, brushing nonexistent dust from her dress.

You glance at the steward walking alongside you, his gaze shifting from you to your parents and back again, when another man walks into the room dressed in royal, black trousers, and chainmail over his dark red shirt; the white tree crest sitting dead center on the light armor.

You hear the quiet chatter between the three, not able to make out what exactly is being said, and clench your jaw when the man straightens with a stiff nod at your father, running a hand through his short, curly black hair.

"Your Majesty." The steward greets loudly, causing you to stop. He glances at you and hurries to stand in front of the throne, bowing to your father and then again to your mother, "Your Majesty. May I present to you, Her Highness, Princess Santana Lopez of Gondor, second in line for the –"

"Santana?"

You stop advancing, your parents lifting their gaze to meet you as you look to the side, staring at the taller brunette, holding a small girl in her arms as a handsome man stops behind her, holding the hand of a small boy; older than the girl.

"Dorotea."

"Santana…"

You glance at your mother, rising from her throne, and glance at the young man, when he puts his hand out, gently taking hold of her hand to help her. You lift your eyebrows in shock as Ciriaco stares at you suspiciously, both of you looking at your mother when she lifts the front of her dress, hesitantly walking over to you.

"It has been years since I've laid my eyes on you." Manuela says quietly, lifting her hand. You turn your head when she goes to touch your cheek, and she frowns, pulling her hand back, "I'm sorry." She forces a smile and you nod stiffly, glancing at your sister and your brother before your gaze settles upon your father.

Santiago holds his chin in his hand, his eyes locked on you as you take a few more steps closer.

"Your Majesty." You say quietly, performing a rusty curtsey. You glance at him through your lashes while slowly rising, and he nods for you to go on. "I…" you take a breath and glance at Ciriaco, his arms crossed as he stands off to the side, "I have come to warn you."

"Warn us about what?" Ciriaco asks quickly and you withhold an eye roll.

"An army of Orcs and Urukai are forming beyond the gate of Mordor. They aim to march before the new year, heading for both Gondor and Mirkwood before continuing west." You tell Santiago firmly as he squints at you.

"An army? They're planning a war." You glance at Manuela and nod, returning your gaze to Santiago.

"How do you know this?" Santiago asks, his tone laced with curiosity and authority.

You open your mouth and quickly run over your answer, closing it when you realize how they will react to learning about the past six years of your life. You shake your head and let out a breath, hesitantly looking back at the King, "I had heard it from the mouths of Orcs themselves whilst in Isengard, and it was confirmed in the past week or so."

"From the mouths of Orcs themselves, you say." He says wistfully, "How did that come to be?"

"I don't see how that is of any importance. What I'm telling you is the truth. I came here to warn you and I've done just that." You state before clenching your jaw and turning your back on your blood.

"You turn your back on your King?" Ciriaco calls out and you stop, looking back at them. Your gaze jumps from each of them, including the handsome man and the two children, undoubtedly Dorotea's husband and children, and walk back over.

"Mirkwood and Rivendell have formed an alliance to stand against the army. Join us."

"Join the elves?" Ciriaco laughs, looking at Santiago, "Do you hear her, father?"

"I am not short of hearing, Ciriaco." He says and you arch a brow, watching Ciriaco's grin falter faintly. "Why would I have my men join forces with the likes of Elves?"

"Because if you don't, they are going to leave you to fend for yourselves, and the enemy outnumbers you." You tell him. He rubs his short beard and tilts his head faintly, glancing at your mother. You follow his gaze, both Manuela and Dorotea looking over you, and roll your eyes, throwing your hands out to the sides, "If you don't want to side with us then fine. It's no longer on my conscience."

You're halfway out of the hall when your mother's voice stops you. You hesitate before looking back at your estranged family, and swallow.

"Stay for the night." She says with a smile, Dorotea nodding in agreement while holding onto your mother's arm with both hands, "We'll have dinner."

* * *

 **A/N: Oh my god...LOL okay, let's see what's going on in your heads. AND I just want to point out that Quinn is not siding with Brittany, as she told Santana, she's just explaining things...so yes actually when she said "Gondor is none of _our_ concern" she was hinting that Santana should go and talk to her family. Which...does it kinda make you think that yes she was putting on a bit of an act for Deaglan and the Mirkwood bunch? :) Anyway...**

 **Next Update: Thursday**

 **-B**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Helloooo! I'm so so so sorry about not updating in like, I dont even know how long, but a LOT has happened and I've been super busy, along with dealing with a mild case of writers block. So second year of university is starting and I'm working so updates are most likely going to be further apart. I dont want to rush it though, so it's not shitty. But I finally got this chapter finished, so Im not going to keep it from you any longer.**

 **-B**

* * *

 **Fourth Age, October, 728** :

You adjust your belt around your waist, and slide your sword into its place while glancing through your lashes, taking in the large room. You grimace at the pink covering the walls, and turn your attention to the door when one of the ladies, keeping the palace clean, walks in.

You freeze as does she, her eyes widened in shock, "Your Highness! My apologies. It has been many years since anyone has occupied this room; I admit I've become accustomed to letting myself in without knocking." She quickly explains before moving to leave.

"It's quite alright…" you say, stopping her before she leaves, "Melinda, is it?" you question with a tiny smile. The older lady straightens and smiles, offering a slight bow.

"You remembered, Your Highness?"

"Please, enough with the exaggerated title." You chuckle quietly, turning to your childhood bed, much larger than the one you claim in Rivendell, and stuff your dirty clothes in your satchel. "I abandoned that title long ago."

"You are still our Princess, Your Highness." Melinda pipes in. You glance over your shoulder and nod faintly, stepping back from the bed to look around the room. "You have aged well." You let out a laugh and run a hand through your hair, walking towards the long vanity table with your hair accessories and jewels.

"They've kept everything as I left it?" you ask and glance back at the chamber lady. She nods and you hum softly to yourself, running your fingers over a white jewelry box with diamonds on each corner, gold lacing the edges. Your lips twitch into a faint smile and you open the box, listening to the quiet music play as you pick up a silver necklace with a pink, oval pendant. You gently place it back down after running a finger over the jewel and close the box, cutting off the softly music. "I shouldn't be here."

"Of course you should! You're the –"

"I'm no one's Princess." You cut her off, giving her a pointed look as you turn, leaning back against the vanity before motioning to your attire, "As much as it pains me to admit Ciriaco was right, I am more like a commoner than royalty."

Melinda tilts her head with a sympathetic look and moves further into the room, holding her hands in front of her, " _I_ am a commoner, Your Highness. You may have left the kingdom but your blood is still royal."

You look at her and she smiles sweetly, the corners of her eyes wrinkling as the centers twinkle.

"Blood means little to nothing." You tell her, "Love is what ties people together; and blood does not equal love. Besides, I never claimed being common is a bad thing. I prefer it, to be quite honest."

Melinda clicks her tongue and you grin, "You should get ready for your dinner, Your Highness."

"I am ready." You arch a brow and watch the chamber maids smile falter into a frown, causing your grin to grow. "I'll leave you alone." You say quietly, chuckling when she continues to look over your choice of clothing as you move passed her.

* * *

You slowly walk down the hallway that, at the end, opens into a large dining area, and slow even further when your eyes land on your biological family sitting at the table. Flashbacks of you as a young child run through your head. You see yourself running in little dresses, climbing onto the chair and being scolded by Santiago and Maribel. How Ciriaco constantly glared at you like he hated your existence. Dorotea keeping out of it and ignoring everything altogether.

You clench your jaw and wet your lips before continuing towards the long, dark wood table, Santiago and Maribel on opposite ends with Ciriaco to Santiago's direct right, and Dorotea and her family closer to Maribel.

There is a lone plate across your siblings, two empty seats on either side. You stop behind the chair and look at Santiago, only taking a seat when he nods for you to do so.

"We are so very glad to have you join us, Mija."

You tense at the term of endearment and glance across the table at Dorotea's husband, who offers you a tight lipped smile, and look at Maribel. You bite your tongue, not wanting to start anything, and let out a sigh, looking towards the doors that open to the kitchen. The help walks out, backs straight and heads held high, holding trays of food.

You watch them place the food down the middle of the table before each helper takes their place beside a member of the family, dishing up their preferred food items.

"Watch yourself and give me the duck." Ciriaco orders, lifting his chalice for wine. You narrow your eyes at him when he snaps at his server for not working quickly enough, and do a double take when you feel a body next to you.

The young man fidgets by your side, waiting for your instructions. You offer a smile and shake your head, "I'm fine. You can go." You say and, in return, are given a puzzled look as the room goes silent.

"In all due respect, Your Highness, it is my duty to assist you." He says quietly and you nod before chuckling and shaking your head.

"I am more than capable of dishing up my own dinner."

"Santana." The young man tenses and you slowly look towards Santiago, his eyes narrowed at you, "Let the help do his duty."

You hold his challenging gaze, and clench our jaw after a moment, glancing at the young man before nodding faintly. He relaxes and smiles, looking at the food before back at you.

"The duck and potato will do." You tell him gently. He nods and dishes your plate, setting it in front of you before filling your chalice halfway with wine. "Thank you." You smile and he lifts his brows in surprise. "You can go now." You chuckle quietly and he glances around the table before smiling at you and nodding.

"Thank you, Your Highness."

You hum in response and watch him turn from the table before taking a breath and lifting your chalice to your lips.

"You truly have become a commoner."

You pause from lowering your drink and tilt your head at Ciriaco as he smirks across the table at you. "You thank those whose duty it is to serve us?" he asks with a laugh, shaking his head at the idea while you place your chalice down on the table. "It's pathetic." He says, his laughter subsiding until he's staring at you with pity, " _You_ …are pathetic."

"Ciriaco—"

"I'm pathetic because I'm polite?" you laugh in disbelief, scowling at him when he nods, "I believe it's called having manners. One would think that a royal would have them. It's quite clear that you don't."

"What would you know about being a royal? You ran when you were a child. Sick of being a constant disappointment. So you ran. To where exactly? That, I will admit, is something I've always wondered."

You clench your jaw, narrowing your eyes into a glare and Ciriaco's smirk grows.

"Where I've been is none of your concern."

"So you're ashamed then."

"I am most certainly not ashamed of that. I'm ashamed I was born into this twisted family. That I have the blood of killers and dishonorable men running through my veins. Yes, I am very much ashamed of that." You spit, your hands clenched into fists, "I'm ashamed that you, my so called family, cared not one bit about me while I was here, and that even when I left, benefitting all of us, that I had assassins sent after me. Apparently leaving wasn't good enough, and so my own parents wished me dead." Your glare turns to Maribel staring at you with her mouth open, and eyes wide. You look at Santiago, his brow furrowed as he keeps his cool eyes on you.

"Assassins?" Dorotea speaks up, her tone laces with surprise. You drop your cutlery and push away from the table, getting to your feet.

"I don't know why that had even surprised me." You say, holding your hands out to the sides, everyone staring at you, "Especially now, knowing how this family is completely corrupted. That the blood is soiled and rotted."

"How dare you speak of your kin in such a way!" Santiago erupts and you turn to him, taking in his frenzied gaze and clenched jaw; fists clenched and resting on the table.

"How dare I?" you ask incredulously, "How dare you!" you shout, pointing at him, "You act as if you have a right to be sitting on that throne when we all know that your ancestors took it from under the rightful king, years ago! You killed a man and his family for power and turned the Elven people against not only this family but our entire race. You _hurt_ them. You hurt my people!"

"Your people?" Maribel asks quickly and you take a shaky step back, paling as you realize what you just let slip.

"You stayed with the elves." Ciriaco snarls, launching to his feet. His chair crashes against the ground and you watch him as he storms around the table and Santiago. "You are an embarrassment to this family." He hisses, unsheathing his sword as he advances on you. Your hand instantly moves to the hilt of your own and you inwardly thank the Maker you trusted your instincts to bring it down with you. "I can assure you that it was not this family who sent anyone after you, but at this moment, I wish they were competent enough to get the job done." He finishes while swinging at you with his sword.

Maribel and Dorotea's calls to stop fall upon deaf ears as you lift your sword to block your brother's, and you knock it away, shoving him backwards. He stumbles over his feet, casting you a hard glance as you twirl you sword easily, taking in his unsteady stance.

"Santana, Ciriaco, I demand you stop this at once!" Santiago orders, getting to his feet while you deflect another one of your brother's attacks.

"She needs to learn her place!" Ciriaco says through gritted teeth.

You narrow your eyes faintly and side step his incoming swipe, turning to end up behind him. You bring your sword down, slapping the flat end of your sword against his lower back. He catches himself before he trips, and you circle him quickly and easily, swiping your foot under his; forcing him to kneel.

You hold your ground in front of him, resting your sword on his shoulder as he slowly lifts his gaze, his sword clattering to the floor next to you. You take in a breath, watching him clench and unclench his jaw while he breathes heavily through his nose, narrowing his eyes at you. You watch the swarm of emotions in his eyes, making out the confusion and faint evidence of something relating…pride?

You hold his stare for a few moments longer before turning your focus to your father, returning your sword to it's place on your hip.

"I came here for one reason. To warn you that there will be a war soon to come."

"If that is true, we would have gotten word of it–"

"And who, exactly, beyond these walls do you think cares enough to do so?" you ask, quickly cutting Santiago off. He straightens his back and you kick Ciriaco's sword over to him, taking a few steps back to let him rise. "The race of men were once on their own, before a man brought all together to stand against an evil. Our bloodline murdered that man, breaking that alliance. Breaking that trust. Who would want to stand with you?" You shrug, resting your hands on your hips as you glance from Ciriaco moving to stand beside your father, to you Maribel and Dorotea.

You let out a sigh and run a hand through your hair, offering a faint smile to the small boy hiding his body behind his mother, smiling shyly at you.

"Rivendell and Mirkwood are joining forces to stop the army from destroying their homes, and I will be fighting alongside them. I advise you to rethink your decision and try to make peace with Irenaeus before the war begins." You tell Santiago before turning and heading out of the dining hall.

* * *

You lift your head quickly from rearranging your satchel, and glance from Dorotea poking her head in the room, to the two children pushing their way into the room.

"I'm sorry." Dorotea smiles, looking at her children before you, "I was hoping we could have a small chat?"

You study her before glancing back at the children, having placed themselves on the soft rug in the middle of your room, playing with wooden animals.

You shakes your head faintly at yourself and return your attention to your things, "Isn't this something? For once it's you trying to have a conversation while I stand determined to act like you don't exist." You mumble coldly, shoving one of your shirts into your bag.

"Hermana, please –"

"Don't you dare!" you hiss quietly, mindful of the children playing quietly, and shoot her an incredulous look. "You have no right to use that title when addressing me. I have a sister, and you are not her."

Dorotea nods stiffly and wipes her hands on the skirt of her dress, clasping her hands together as she glances around the room. You tie your bag closed and look around for anything else you need to bring, and glance at Dorotea, sighing at your weakness as you face her and cross your arms.

"What do you want?"

You watch her gaze turn hopeful and arch a brow at her for her to hurry up. She nods quickly in understanding and takes a few hesitant steps to your bed, holding a hand out, asking for permission to sit. You nod, stepping back, and lean against one of the columns.

"I was hoping I could clear a few things up."

"So mother sent you in here to apologize for father and Ciriaco." You scoff lightly, shaking your head.

"No, of course not." She says with a frown, "I haven't spoken to father about this evening, nor have I spoken to Ciriaco. At all today actually. Mother, on the other hand…she understands that you most likely do not wish to speak with her and is hoping that you'll listen to me."

"Listen to you about what exactly? What are you going to try and sway me towards?"

"Well for one, we did not send anyone after you with the intention of killing you." She states firmly and you let out a small laugh, nodding in disbelief. "Santana, you're our blood. Why on earth would you think that we sent someone to hurt you?"

"Seeing as you couldn't do it yourselves, sending someone seemed like the most logical solution."

"You're their daughter."

"The daughter they didn't want!" you whisper loudly, both you and Dorotea glancing at the children. "I was an unwanted accident."

"You were an accident, yes. That doesn't make you unwanted."

"No, but the way I was treated proves as much."

"Santana, I'm not going to sit here and waste both of our time trying to convince you that you are loved and that the family didn't know how to show it –"

"Great. So can we get on to why you _are_ here?"

Dorotea huffs and shifts, crossing her legs.

"When I found out I was pregnant, it was only a few days after you left. It gave everyone something to focus on rather than what had happened." You withhold an eye roll and shift, nodding for her to continue, "Everything was wonderful. For me anyway. Until Pablo was born."

"I'm not following."

"No, no, I was crying tears of joy when he was born, but what I realized then, was that you weren't going to meet him. And he wasn't going to meet you. The same with Isabella." She says. You lift your brows and she smiles faintly. "Mijo, Mija, would you come here for a moment?" she calls softly, holding her hands out to the children now looking at the two of you. Pablo jumps to his feet and Isabella pushes herself up, following her older brother over to their mother and you. "Santana, this is Pablo and Isabella. Lo, Bella, this is your aunt. Tu Tia."

You take in a sharp breath as you two sets of big brown eyes look at you, twinkling with excitement, and offer a shy smile.

"Hi…" you greet awkwardly.

"Hi!" Pablo beams. Isabella tucks her hands under her arms, curling into Dorotea as she smiles sweetly at you. "Can we play now, Mama?" he asks, looking up at is mother. She nods with a chuckle and Pablo slides off her lap, waiting for Isabella to be set down, before pulling her over to the toys. You smile faintly as you watch him help her sit down and hand her the wooden horse, and look at Dorotea.

"They're beautiful."

"Thank you." She smiles faintly, tucking hair behind her ear. You watch the two for a few minutes before Dorotea clears her throat softly, lifting her brows faintly when you look at her. "You know about the Fellowship?"

You offer a hesitant nod and she winces.

"Believe it or not, I reacted the exact same way you are now when I found out."

"Dorotea, I don't want to get into –"

"Please, hear me out." She begs and you sigh, lowering yourself to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Okay."

She nods and turns to face you more, lowering her voice, "Papi is the rightful King."

"Ugh, Tea, really?" you shake your head, moving to get up, but a hand on your shoulder brings you back down.

"You agreed to hear me out." She says and you shake your head, "If when I'm finished you still feel te way you do now, then fine, but let me tell you our side fo the story."

You clench your jaw and she takes that as you agreeing, nodding to herself.

"The story of the Fellowship of the Ring is true. Aragorn, Legolas, Frodo. They were all real. Aragorn reclaimed the throne and Frodo destroyed the ring, but no one knows the other story. The one that happened in the background."

"Santana, the throne of Gondor is rightfully ours. Argonui, Aragorn's great grandfather, had a son with another woman before Argonui even met Aragorn's great grandmother. Arador, Aragorn's grandfather had an older brother who the throne rightfully belonged to, but because no one, not even Argonui, knew about his first born, he didn't have a chance to fight for it. 8th great grandfather."

"You're trying to convince me that our great, great, great –"

"That our eighth great grandfather was the rightful heir to the Gondor throne, yes." She says and you shake your head, giving her a pointed look.

"That's ridiculous."

"It's the truth. If you keep that in mind while considering the fact that Abuelo, and bisabuelo are still living in the kingdom with us, it's makes perfect sense."

"How does that contribute?"

"Every king to claim the throne lived three times longer than the average human being."

"Yes, because they were Dunedains." You tell her and she just tilts her head forwards slightly, staring at you. You furrow your brows and lean back, "Wait, you're trying to tell me that we're-that I'm a Dunedain?"

"Salvador Lopez _was_ the rightful king to the throne. He passed down those rights with every child born into the family. Idefonso was the rightful king and so he took what was his. I don't agree with how he did it, hurting all those standing with Aragorn and with what he did to his family, but we had no control over that. Because of what our ancestors did, we have to live with everyone believing that we're vicious and steal whatever we want from rightful owners, and so be it. But you are one of us, and what's important is that you know the truth."

You search her eyes for any trace of a lie, and drop your shoulders, "I don't know what to believe."

"Whether you believe me or not, that's up to you, but I wanted to offer you something more than what you already had."

You shake your head and stand up, grabbing your satchel, "I need to head back to home before anything happens." You say quietly and Dorotea nods, getting up as well.

"Of course." She offers a faint smile and you shift, nodding in goodbye before heading to the door.

"You're not staying?"

You look over your shoulder, Isabella standing beside a sitting Pablo, staring up at you with her hands holding the bottom of her dress.

"Uh…I have to go home." You say gently and she nods, shuffling on her tiny feet. You widen your eyes and hold your one hand on the hilt of your sword, the other at your side as you stare at Dorotea smiling faintly.

"See you again." Isabella says, stepping back from hugging you. Pablo jumps up and gives you a quick hug as well and you rest your hand lightly on his back before nodding at the little girl, subconsciously running your hand over Pablo's shaggy hair before realizing what you were doing.

You clear your throat and nod again, stopping from turning when Dorotea calls you, "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for how we treated you, truly. And I know mother and father are as well, even Ciriaco. Although those men are too damn prideful to admit as much."

You hesitate, a part of you wanting to spend a few more minutes talking with her and the children. But then you think back to Puck and Sam back in Rivendell with Aelfheah and Quinn, and Brittany in Mirkwood, and know you have to go. "I know."

"And I'll talk with father about the war." She chuckles and you smile and nod, glancing at Pablo and Isabella before leaving.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think about the little reunion. I kinda like Ciriaco though...idk, is that bad? And to clear a few things up, Dorotea is telling the truth, so Santana's family really does hold rights to the throne. Uhhh what else...oh yes, her family did NOT send an assassin after her. The girl was just a little paranoid and read the situation wrong. If you guys have any other questions about what happened in this chapter, dont be afraid to ask.**

 **-B**

 **Next Update: Shit, I don't know. I'll try to get it out sooner but you never know.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Damn, I'm so sorry about the long ass wait, but I have not abandoned this story, it's just harder to get to where I'm going with this one and it's coming to an end so I want it done properly. Anyway, I'm trying to work on all my In-Progress stories right now so I don't know when the next update for this one will be but hopefully soon. Until then, mwah! Hope you enjoy.**

 **-B**

* * *

 **Fourth Age, October, 728** :

The gates to Gondor close behind you as Eder carries you further from the wall, the sky a dark blue as the moon makes its way higher above you, a new star making an appearance every other minute.

You pull your hair over your shoulder before gently patting Eder's neck, cracking a small smile when he shakes his head in response. Clicking your tongue, you give a small snap with the reins, and steer Eder towards the North-West, squinting to make out the top of the mountains just ahead.

You listen hold Eder's reins loosely as he picks up his speed to a gallop, and glance towards the East, clenching your jaw as you think of Mirkwood and it's inhabitants.

How you wanted to throttle Deaglan. Your eyes narrow faintly as you think of his arrogant smirk and his icy stare. Nothing like his sister's enchanting gaze. You're shoulders relax at the thought of the Princess, and you think back to Quinn and how she was defending Brittany at the lake.

Part of you felt completely betrayed at the fact that your sister was choosing to side with the Elven Princess who had no trouble ripping your heart from your chest before stomping on it, and yet you knew that what Quinn had been saying, was true.

As much as it seems that Brittany holds a strong dislike for you, hate even, to others, you could still see the hint of affection she holds for you in her eyes. The more you thought about her _threat_ , the more you find yourself agreeing with Quinn that it wasn't that at all.

You let out a groan and Eder turns his head faintly.

All of this could have been avoided if you'd only mentioned Isengard earlier. Although, there isn't much of a difference now. Rivendell, Lorien, Mirkwood, and even Gondor are all aware of the threat, and taking action to protect themselves. That is what Brittany was using against her. That everyone could've been prepared sooner.

You roll your eyes thinking that doesn't make much sense. Being angry at you for not warning everyone when…

You shake your head. You told yourself that you'd move passed the whole argument. Brittany has said her piece, made her choice, and you need to accept it, whether or not you agree. What's important now, is keeping everyone you love safe.

You keep your eyes on the mountains as you rest atop Eder's back, finding the light-warm breeze calming as it brushes your skin.

You wet your lips, carrying on humming a tune, and furrow your brows faintly with a tilt of your head. A warm breeze, you question and look to your right as a shiver runs through your body.

"Hold on." You say softly, pulling on the reins. Eder slows to a stop and you stare out into the night, your furrowed brows deepening in confusion and suspicion. Eder turns on your command and you start him off in a slow gallop, heading East of Gondor, following the heat. You squint as you try to find something, anything to explain the current of warmth, and pull Eder back when realization hits you.

"Mordor…" you breathe, just making out the light of fire beyond the wall surrounding it. Your jaw clenches as you think, weighing your options.

You could head back to Rivendell and help prepare the army of elves for the war, or, you could follow the wave of heat leading to Mordor and get a better understanding of how far along the Orc and Urukai army is with their preparations.

* * *

You hold onto Eder's reins tightly as he pushes himself towards the black mountains surrounding Mordor, your eyes narrowed and scanning the area around you for any hostiles.

You can hardly see anything. It's pitch black out, and the only light you have is the moon as it rests high in the sky. Still, you cannot see more than twenty feet ahead of you, besides the outline of orange from beyond the mountain.

You wet your lips, glancing at Eder's head when he leans to the side, and frown, pulling his reins to the left to get him back on course, when you hear it. You pull back on the reins and Eder skids to a stop just as a line of arrows soar in front of you. Eder reels back with a loud neigh, and starts to stomp while trying to turn against your commands.

You try to quiet him with hushed whispers, running your hand down his mane, and turn your gaze to the right; the direction in which the attack came from.

"Shhh, it's alright." You whisper, managing to calm him down enough to control him, and back him up a few feet before turning him slightly.

You stare out into the darkness, and listen, picking up nothing. You shake your head in confusion, glancing around before sliding from Eder's back. Your feet land on the ground without a sound, and you wrap your hand around the hilt of your sword, taking a few cautious steps away from Eder.

He stomps his hooves, his way of letting you know he's completely against what you're doing as you get down on a knee, and place your free hand on the ground; feeling for vibrations. You smile faintly as Eder continues to object, and subtly look around trying to catch sight of your attacker. You look back towards Mordor, trying to calculate the distance between you and your destination.

You were a fair distance away. No more than an hour's travel between you.

It could easily be Orcs or Urukai out there, but thinking back to your other encounters, they should have charged you by now, not attacked once and then retreat.

You let out a sigh before getting to your feet, and take another look around before turning to head back to Eder. He lifts his head, staring at you impatiently, and you smile in apology, pulling yourself onto his back.

"Let's go." You say gently, urging Eder forwards. He blows out through his nose, starting a gallop before you're knocked off his back.

* * *

You land hard on your back, the air leaving your lungs as you open your mouth to try and breathe.

Eder reels back and you forced yourself to roll out of his way before one of his back hooves come down hard where your head once was.

You pull at the front of your vest, more specifically the strings, trying to untie them as quickly as possibly, feeling restricted. You pull the ties apart and yank your vest open while gasping loudly; getting your breath back.

Eder whining and kicking out his front legs catches your attention, and you immediately shift to your knees while reaching for your discarded sword. His front hoof lands a hard kick to the head of the Warg, knocking it back, along with the Urukai on it's back.

Your fingers wrap around your sword before your tense, feeling warm air hitting your neck, and swallow roughly before spinning on your knees and swinging your sword.

The Warg behind you jumps out of the way, and you fall forwards, keeping your eyes locked with the beast as you quickly push yourself away from it, and jump to your feet.

You step back until you're only a few steps from Eder, and glance around. Your shoulders fall as you quickly count just how many Urukai are surrounding you, only one other mounting a Warg, and clench your jaw. You curse under your breath and tell yourself that if you somehow manage to make it out of the situation alive, to never make such a ridiculous decision again.

"Well? Shall we get on with it, then?" you ask, twirling your sword.

The third Urukai riding his Warg grins sadistically at you and lifts his hand slowly before pointing at you, "You're the girl."

Your readied stance falters slightly, and you furrow your brows in confusion while glancing around, keeping yourself aware of the others to your sides.

"The one who took Borikan's arm."

You tense and he notices, his grin growing as his eyes narrow with a gleam.

"Am I wrong, rider?" he asks and your eyes narrow into a cold glare at the name, "I am right."

"What does it matter?" you growl and he straightens, glancing at the Urukai standing next to him and his Warg.

"I am not certain whether we kill her, or bring her back." He says, glancing back at you, "Borikan would not be pleased if I let you live."

You right your stance and the Urukai grins.

"Nor would he be pleased if I bring you back."

"What do you want to do, Orlath?" You look from the one standing by the Warg, and then shift your gaze to Orlath, clenching your jaw as he stares you down.

"Kill her; we'll bring back her head."

Eder reels back and you step towards him, slapping his backside and sending him galloping. You lunge towards the Warg making to go after him, and plunge your sword into its exposed neck, before pulling it out and slicing the front of the Urukai.

Both bodies drop to the ground as you spinning around, facing Orlath with a hard glare.

He tilts his head slowly at you and you adjust your hold on your sword, your free hand subtly shifting towards the back of your pants.

"I said kill her, did I not!" Orlath snaps, and you pull your dagger free, and throw it towards the other Warg rider, watching it embed itself between his eyes, now rolling back in his head as he falls from the Warg.

The rest of the hoard run at you, and you bounce slightly on your feet while bending your legs, lifting your arms to catch a rusty sword with your own.

You bring your leg up, kicking against the stomach of the first Orc to attack you, and pivot on your right foot, bringing your left elbow up to crack the jaw of another coming from your side. You plunge your sword deep into his chest before pulling it back out and stumbling back.

You hiss at the sharp pain and look to your shoulder with a glare, pulling the arrow out with a growl before throwing it to the ground and taking long strides towards the one archer. He quickly readies another arrow as you make your way towards him, deflecting the strikes of the ten others, and flip your sword in your hand, spinning quickly with your arm stretched out.

His head drops to the ground, his body following slowly after, and you cast Orlath a quick look before ducking under a sword.

You let out an outraged yell, pulling your hand from your thigh, and blink hard at the blood staining your palm, before something hard hits you in the back of your head, causing you to fall to your knees. You blink repeatedly, seeing fuzzy dots, and try to regain your focus when a hard kick meets your side. You flop to the ground, coughing, and push yourself up on your arm, trying to pull yourself away from the kicks.

"Where are you going, rider?" Orlath calls, and you clench your jaw, turning onto your back while continuing to shuffle away from the group.

You heard Eder's worried whine, and curse his loyalty.

A heavy foot traps your left ankle beneath it and you wince, following the leg to a long, dirty snout. The Warg lowers its head, glaring at you with a growl, and Orlath grins wickedly as the others around him mumble and curse at you.

"Enough fun." He says, nodding towards you.

You look to the side, an Orc with a very large axe dragging his feet over. You pull on your leg and the Warg presses down, making your eyes roll back from the pain. Anymore and your bone will snap like a twig.

"Goodbye, rider." Orlath sneers and you lock your gaze on the axe as it's raised above the Orc's head.

* * *

You take a sharp breath as the axe begins to fall towards you, and pull your head back with wide eyes when both axe and Orc are scooped up and carelessly tossed plenty of feet away.

Your gaze lifts to the dark sky as the Orcs and Urukai around you start yelling in panic, and your lips part in awe as giant wings spread above you. You watch as three giant eagles swoop down repeatedly, picking up the hostiles and dropping them from the air.

One eagle, while the others handle Orlath's followers, lands next to you and Orlath, and you narrow your eyes at the short figure sitting on the birds back. The eagle throws it's wings out to the sides before letting out a screech, and staring at Orlath's Warg. You swallow, glancing around quickly, and do a double take when you see your dagger still embedded in the dead Urukai's face. You stretch, while Orlath's attention is on the bird and it's rider, and yank the dagger from the body before pulling yourself up and plunging the blade into the Wargs shoulder.

It lets out a pain yelp, stumbling away from you, releasing your ankle, and you pull yourself back and away from the fight of Orc, Urukai, and bird. You watch as the orcs and Urukai continue to be picked off, and bump into something sturdy, looking behind you to see Eder lowering his head to yours. You offer a pained smile and reach up, grabbing the saddle, and pull yourself up, putting your weight on your right foot while holding onto Eder for support. He watches you struggle before lowering himself to the ground, and you mumble your appreciation while getting settled on his back.

He rises and you look towards the fight, Orlath retreating on his wounded Warg.

You let out a breath and slump forwards on Eder, tangling your fingers in his mane before wincing when you move your arm, remembering your shoulder wound.

"You're injured."

You snap your head up, looking to the side, and curse quietly at the close proximity of the giant eagle. It blinks it's beady eyes at you and you gulp, tightening your hands around Eder's reins.

"Uhm…you talk?" you ask lamely and the Eagle tilts its head while you hear a loud laugh. The eagle then takes a few steps, revealing the short figure on it's back and you roll your eyes at yourself because obviously it wasn't the bird.

"You're injured." The figure repeats and you eye them carefully, frowning at their hood pulled low.

"Just flesh wounds, nothing to worry about."

"I am certain Lady Quinn and Lord Aelfheah will disagree." They say and you tense, narrowing your eyes at the figure. "You need not worry, Princess." They continue before you can speak. You scowl at the title and watch as tan hands lift to remove the black hood from the figures head. Long brown hair falls onto small shoulders as the person lifts their head, smiling widely at you with sparkling brown eyes.

And a nose identical to the beak of her companions.

"My name," she grins, "Is Rachel."

* * *

 **And there's Rachel ;)**

 **-B**


End file.
